Casarme a los 13 Años
by Raiten Zeon
Summary: Antes de Shippuden, a la Aldea de La Hoja llegan 2 viajeros Pero 1 esta malherido y cuando Naruto lo encuentra desmayado le salva la vida, esa accion hara que su vida cambie de forma drastica y obtenga lo que siempre quizo: Felicidad y 1 Familia
1. Prologo

Casarme a los 13 Años

Prologo: la gente tiene la posibilidad de casarse a los 18 años según la ley ya sea tanto como para la gente comun como para los shinobis pero abra un suceso que causara una excepción para cierto "Ninja rubio cabeza hueca Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente" que ara que cambien varias cosas en su vida pero siendo el, sabrá como manejar la situación.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Los jóvenes viajeros

Se puede ver desde la enorme entrada de la aldea de la hoja a dos siluetas caminando en el horizonte a lo que los guardias de la entrada Izumo y Kotetzu se asoman de sus asientos para ver mas claramente que se acerca a la entrada, al ver mas claramente pudieron ver que eran una chica de unos 13 años de ojos negros peliazul claro atado en dos coletas vestida con un kimono blanco con detalles dorados y sandalias ayudando a caminar a un joven un poco mas alto que ella de unos 15 años pelinegro corto de ojos del mismo color vestido con pantalones azul oscuro, sandalias de shinobi, un portashuriken, una camisa de red y sobre esa una camisa del mismo color de los pantalones lleno de heridas en muchas partes del cuerpo, al notarlo izumo se apresuro a alcanzarlos y los llevo con kotetzu

Kotetzu: díganme ¿se encuentran bien?

Chico: si…estamos bien (sonando cansado)

Izumo: podrían decirnos ¿Quiénes son y que fue lo que les paso?

Chica: si claro mi nombre es Mikara Hayato y el es mi hermano mayor Raisuke somos viajeros provenientes del país del te, lo que nos paso fue que veníamos camino hacia esta aldea para reabastecernos pero fuimos atacados por unos ladrones y mi hermano me defendió ya que no soy guerrera.

Izumo: comprendo, lo mejor sera llevarte al hospital de la aldea

Raisuke: no es necesario…solo necesito…una siesta…bajo…un árbol (aun cansado)

Kotetsu: ¿estas seguro chico? No te ves muy bien

Raisuke: si…descuide…Mikara…tu ve… a hablar con… la hokage…yo estaré bien

Mikara: esta bien

Así mikara se fue con kotetsu a la torre hokage mientras que izumo dejo a raisuke recostado al pie de un arbol en el parque de la aldea.

Raisuke: (bajo la sombra del arbol) esta aldea tiene un aspecto muy agradable (estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por el gran cansancio esta que escucho un sonido que provenía delante de el) ah (abrio los ojos de repente y pudo notar un poco lejos de el a un niño pequeño de pelo corto llorando centado en el suelo)

Raisuke: (acercandose con dificultad) dime pequeño… ¿Qué te pasa?

Niño: (hablando entre sollozos) es que…me perdí…y…no encuentro a mi mamá

Raisuke: ya veo (subiendolo con dificultad a sus hombros) no te preocupes la encontraremos

Niño: (mas calmado) ¿en serio?

Raisuke: si

Niño: gracias

Entonces los 2 jovenes se dispusieron a caminar por todo el parque hasta que encontraron a una mujer que al verlos salio corriendo en direccion a ellos y abraso al pequeño con mucha fuerza

Señora: (aun abrasandolo) oh hijo pense que no te encontraria te busque toda la tarde.

Niño: nosotros tambien te buscamos mamá (correspondiendo el abraso)

Señora: (viendo a raisuke) muchas gracias joven (notando sus heridas) santo dios ¿estas bien? Dejame llevarte al hospital

Raisuke: no descuide estoy bien de verdad

Señora: de acuerdo muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo nos vemos (despidiendose y tomando a su hijo de la mano)

Niño: ¡adios! (agitando la mano en el aire)

Raisuke: cuidense (agitando levemente la mano y viendo como se alejaban hasta perderlos de vista) ¡AH!

En ese momento su vista enpezo a ponerse borrosa y sentia que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que pierda el conocimiento y caiga desmayado pero para su suerte se acerco a el un chico de pelo rubio de ojos azules, con una banda de la aldea de color azul en la frente, ropa naranja con detalles en azul y blanco y 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas (n/a: obvio quien va a ser ¿no? ¬¬)

Naruto: oye ¿estas bien? (dándole golpecitos en la cabeza) Vaya esta totalmente ido (notando sus heridas y la sangre que empezaba a salir de ellas) diablos mejor lo llevo al hospital a que la vieja tsunade lo cure

Asi naruto cargo en su espalda al inconciente raisuke hasta llegar al hospital donde pidio que lo atendieran con urgencia.

En la torre Hokage

En la oficina de tsunade se encontraba ella sentada en su escritorio y frente a ella se encontraba mikara explicandole la razon por la que ella y su hermano se encontraban en la aldea

Tsunade: (con las manos) ya veo…asi que tu y tu hermano quieren pasar unos dias en la aldea para reabastecerse y después continuar con su viaje, esta bien pueden quedarse

Mikara: muchas gracias Lady Tsunade (haciendo una reverencia)

Tsunade: no hay por que, ahora vamos al hospital que le encomende a shizune ir por tu hermano para curar sus heridas

Mikara: si

Al llegar al hospital preguntaron por shizune a lo cual la recepcionista les respondio que estaba atendiendo a un joven con la descripción de raisuke al escuchar esto las 2 salieron corriendo a la sala de emergencias pero lo que no esperaba tsunade era ver a naruto sentado esperando fuera de la sala de operaciones.

Tsunade: naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? (naruto estaba apunto de contestar hasta que fue interrumpido)

Shizune: Lady Tsunade que bueno que llego (saliendo del quirofano)

Mikara: digame ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

Shizune: el esta bien, vengan entren (asi como ella dijo todos entraron)

Tsunade: dime shizune ¿Cómo se encuentra el estado de Raisuke? Y ¿Por qué naruto esta aquí?

Shizune: naruto fue el que trajo a raisuke aquí, ya curamos todas sus heridas y habia perdido mucha sangre pero pudimos estabilizarlo gracias a que naruto le dono algo de la suya

Tsunade: ¿asi? (mirando a naruto) muy buen trabajo naruto

Naruto: no fue nada de veras (sonriendo feliz)

Mikara: /este chico salvo la vida de mi hermano se ve que es una gran persona/ (pensaba ruborizada)

Raisuke: (despertando) ah… ¿Qué paso?

Mikara: (abrasandolo muy fuerte y llorando) ¡hermano estas vivo pense que iva a perderte!

Raisuke: (correspondiendo el abrazo) tranquila mikara ya estoy bien dime ¿Dónde estoy? Lo unico que recuerdo es que me desmaye

Tsunade: estas en el hospital de la aldea de la hoja yo soy tsunade la 5º hokage

Raisuke: es un placer pero podria decirme ¿que me paso?

Naruto: lo que pasa es que te quedaste desmayado en medio del parque de la aldea

Tsunade: si naruto te salvo la vida, no solo te trajo al hospital sino que te dono parte de su sangre ya que tu perdiste mucha.

Raisuke: muchas gracias naruto

Naruto: tranquilo no tienes porque agradecer (rascandose atrás de la cabeza)

Todos los presentes se encontraban aliviados de que raisuke se encuentre bien pero los 2 hermanos se percataron de algo muy importante respecto a la buena accion de naruto

Raisuke: /un momento naruto me salvo la vida, eso significa que…el es el indicado, entonces el consejo del clan vendra pronto quizas en este instante/

Mikara: /si este chico salvo la vida de mi hermano eso quiere decir que…este chico fue el que me concedio el destino como la persona que estara conmigo/ (sonreia muy sonrojada)

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡¿QUE! ¡COMPROMETIDO EN MATRIMONIO!


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Que? ¡Comprometido en matrimonio?

Después de que raisuke fuera atendido se le indico hacer un tiempo de repose en el hospital por lo que causaria que su estancia en la aldea se tornara mas larga de lo planeado así que lo llevaron de la sala de urgencias a una habitación para que pudiera descansar

En la habitación de Raisuke

Dentro se encontraban la hokage y shizune conversando sobre el estado de la salud de raisuke y el tiempo que se quedaria en el hospital mientras que raisuke conversaba animadamente con naruto que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y mikara se encontraba sentada en una silla que estaba contra la pared viendo la conversación que mantenian su hermano y naruto pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era el shinobi de pelo rubio

Mikara: /se ve que es un chico muy alegre y lindo y tendre mucha suerte si el es el indicado, y si lo es, lo sabre pronto/ (pensaba feliz y ruborizada)

Con Naruto y Raisuke

Naruto: oye ¿de donde vienen tú y tu hermana?

Raisuke: somos miembros de la familia principal del clan Hayato del pais del te

Naruto: ya veo y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer después de salir del hospital?

Raisuke: yo y mi hermana pensabamos quedarnos unos dias para reabastecernos y continuar con nuestro viaje pero ahora que debo hacer reposo nos quedaremos mas tiempo del planeado ¿me pregunto por cuanto sera?

Naruto: no lo se entonces porque no después de que salgas de aquí los invito a ambos a comer el mejor ramen de toda la aldea les encantara se los aseguro (en eso se pone a pensar el delicioso ramen y se pone a babear) (n/a: tráiganle un balde o se les va a ensuciar el piso ¬¬)

Raisuke: (notando la reacción de naruto) /creo que lo decía bien en serio O.O/si suena bien

Naruto: perfecto

Mikara: (desde lejos) /valla invitándonos a comer a ambos que caballeroso/ (sonrojada)

Tsunade: (acercándose a la cama) Raisuke creemos que te quedaras aquí durante 1 semana maximo 2

Raisuke: comprendo

En ese momente se oyo una explosión y enfrente de la cama de raisuke salio una cortina de humo revelando a tres personas de ropas blancas la de la izquierda era una mujer pelinegra que le llegaba hasta la cintura el de la derecha era un hombre también pelinegro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y el del centro y el del centro era un anciano peliblanco con un sombrero algo grande y con barba blanca

Anciano: hola raisuke espero que te sientas bien

Raisuke: Lord Haisho (inclinando la cabeza como reverencia)

Naruto: (susurrando) ¿lo conoces?

Tsunade: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque entran de esa manera?

Haisho: mis disculpas por entrar de esta forma Lady Hokage mi nombre es Haisho Hayato soy el jefe del clan Hayato y señor feudal del pais del te, ella es Ichigo lider de la familia secundaria del clan (señalando a la mujer) y el es Riota lider de la familia principal del clan (señalando al hombre)

Shizune: (sorprendido) ¿usted es el señor feudal del pais del te? O.O

Haisho: asi es (asintiendo)

Tsunade: entonces diganme ¿Por qué estan aquí?

Ichigo: nosotros representamos al consejo de nuestro clan y la razon de nuestra visita es por este joven (señalando a naruto)

Naruto: (señalandose a si mismo) ¿yo? ¿Por que yo? Yo no hice nada /espero que el sabio pervertido no haya hecho alguna locura/

Riota: veras muchacho nuestro clan es el clan mas importante del pais del te y desde hace muchas generaciones hemos tenidos varias reglas dentro de este el cual una de estas es que si en un grupo de familia del clan en el que haya mas de un hijo y si alguno de estos es mujer, si un hombre llega a salvar la vida de esta hija o la de alguno de sus hermanos/as este hombre llegaria a ser considerado como digno para estar con ella ¿me comprendes?

Naruto: (inclinando la cabeza de lado) para serte sincero no amigo o.O (n/a: a veces no se puede creer lo estupido que puede ser uno)

Riota: a lo que me refiero es que si un hombre salva la vida de la supuesta hija o a alguno de sus hermanos este se considerara digno para ser el esposo de la hija y como tú salvaste a mi hijo Raisuke el consejo te ha considerado digno de convertirte en el esposo de mi hija Mikara

Después de que riota dijera esto el silencio goberno en la habitacion dejando a una tsunade pasmada, shizune con esa expresión que siempre pone, raisuke cabizbajo, los representantes callados y a mikara atenta a la reaccion de naruto, de pronto el silencio fue cortado por naruto

Naruto: ¡QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE! (Gritando lo más fuerte posible haciende que toda la aldea e incluse un poco afuera de ella lo oiga) ¡Quiere decir que estoy comprometido en matrimonio con mikara!

Riota: asi es (calmado)

Naruto: aahh (cayendo al suelo desmayado) X_X

Mikara: /vaya pense que lo tomaria peor/ (riendose a lo bajo)

Tsunade: (agarrandolo del suelo) naruto ¿estas bien? (asustandose de pronto) ¡shizune no siento su pulso hay que llevarlo a urgencias!

Un rato más tarde después de traer a naruto del mundo de los muertos todos retomaron la conversación con un naruto ya despierto en la cama de al lado de la de raisuke

Tsunade: ¿entonces no se puede anular el compromiso?

Haisho: depende de la decision de naruto y su familia, la unica forma de cancelar un compromiso es que el hombre ya este casado o comprometido, y si naruto se niega a casarse nos veremos obligados hacer algo de lo que no estamos felices.

Naruto: ¿hacer que?

Ichigo: desde que nuestro clan sigue esta regla se declarado que si el hombre se niega a casarse se creería que la mujer no era lo suficientemente digna para el y por lo tanto el clan la ejecutaría, en este caso si naruto o su familia se niega mikara seria ejecutada (eso hizo que todos se paralizaran del susto) entonces ¿Qué dices naruto?

Naruto: … lo hare

Mikara: (sorprendida) ¿que?

Haisho: ¿estas seguro joven naruto?

Naruto: si, tanto que si llego a fallar y tiene que matar a mikara les pido que me maten a mi primero para no tener que verla morir (eso hiso que todos se quedaran callados y que del rostro de mikara salgan lagrimas de felicidad por encontrar a alguien que se preocupara de tal forma por ella y que de tsunade salga una sonrisa llena de orgullo) jamás retrocederé a mi palabra ese es mi camino Ninja.

Raisuke: (sonriendo) /gracias naruto/

Riota: (sonriendo) muy bien solo falta la bendición de tus padres.

Tsunade: hay un problema con eso naruto no tiene padres ni familia el vive solo, pero como hokage tengo el derecho de darle mi bendición asi que naruto tiene toda posibilidad de casarse con tu hija.

Haisho: entonces esta todo arreglado y podemos empezar con los planes para la boda ya que sera en menos de un año

Naruto: (confundido) no se supone que la gente tiene la posibilidad de casarse desde los 18 años

Ichigo: asi es pero haremos que la boda sea en el pais del te y no abra ningun problema ya que lord Haisho es el señor feudal

Naruto: ah comprendo (en eso naruto siente una fuerte presion en el cuello ya que mikara lo abrasa fuertemente)

Mikara: (abrasandolo) muchas gracias naruto eres la mejor persona que aya conocido no se como puedo compensartelo

Naruto: (correspondiendo el abrazo) no tienes que compensarme ni agradecerme después de todo jamás me perdonaría si dañan a una persona en especial a mi esposa (haciendo que su prometida se sonroje)

Mikara: (aun sonrojada y sin soltarlo) muchas gracias mi amor (dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojen y todos se rian)

Naruto: (sonriendo) /vaya lo que gano por salvar a alguien/

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡ELLA ES MIKARA MI PROMETIDA!


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Ella es Mikara mi prometida

Ya había pasado una semana desde que raisuke entro al hospital y se habia decidido el compromiso entre naruto y mikara, en ese tiempo naruto iba todos los dias a visitar a raisuke y tambien aprovechaba ese tiempo para conversar con mikara y conocerse mejor, en ese tiempo ambos ya sabian bastante del otro y a los 2 les agradaba pasar tiempo juntos, el tiempo siguió pasando hasta que dieron a raisuke de alta.

Tsunade: bueno raisuke, ya puedes irte del hospital si quieres ya estas en buena condición

Raisuke: gracias Lady Tsunade

Naruto: si gracias vieja tsunade (recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza) X.X

Tsunade: (enojada) ¡ya te dije que dejes de llamarme asi!

Mikara: (levantando a su prometido) naruto ¿estas bien?

Naruto: si tranquila ya estoy acostumbrado (sobandose la cabeza)

Ya fuera del hospital

Raisuke: (con su ropa de siempre) bueno ¿que quieren hacer?

Naruto: (con mikara abrasandolo del brazo) que no te acuerdas te prometi que cuando estuvieras mejor los invitaria a ambos a comer el mejor ramen de la aldea

Mikara: si me lo contaste el otro dia

Raisuke: esta bien vamos solo espero que no babees como la otra ves

Naruto: es por que te lo decia enserio .

Asi los tres se dispusieron a caminar al puesto de ramen guiados por naruto hasta que a mitad del camino se encontraron a dos conocidos del rubio: sasuke y sakura

Naruto: hola sasuke, sakura

Sasuke: que hay naruto

Sakura: hola naruto oye ¿quiénes son ellos? (señalando a los hermanos)

Naruto: cierto el es Raisuke Hayato del pais del te (señalando al pelinegro) y ella es su hermana mikara (señalando a la chica) raisuke, mikara ellos son mis mejores amigos sasuke y sakura mis compañeros de equipo.

Mikara: hola

Raisuke: un gusto conocerlos

Sakura: es un placer

Sasuke: igualmente (notando algo) oye naruto ¿porque mikara te esta abrasando?

Naruto: veras lo que pasa es que mikara…es mi prometida ^/^ (eso hizo un pequeño silencio mostrando a un sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos y una sakura congelada, pero el silencio no duro mucho ya que fue cortado por sakura)

Sakura: (furiosa y golpeando a naruto dejandolo en el suelo) ¡IDIOTA DEJA DE HACER BROMAS TAN ESTUPIDAS!

Mikara: (furiosa y parandose enfrente de ella) ¡OYE TU ¿PORQUE GOLPEAS A MI PROMETIDO?

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿Qué era en serio?

Mikara: (sin calmarse) ¡ PUES OBVIO NADIE HACE BROMAS SOBRE ESTO!

Raisuke: (levantandolo con ayuda de sasuke) naruto ¿estas bien?

Naruto: si estoy bien

Sasuke: (bromeando) vaya naruto de ti no me esparaba esto

Naruto: (riendo) si yo tampoco

Sakura: oye naruto perdoname pense que era una broma

Naruto: tranquila y diganme ¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí?

Sasuke: yo estaba dando la vuelta y acabo de encontrarme a sakura hace un minuto ¿y ustedes?

Raisuke: naruto nos invito a comer ramen y estabamos yendo para aya ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?

Sasuke: si gustan

Sakura: claro tengo un poco de hambre

Naruto: yo no tengo problema y tu (hablandole a mikara)

Mikara: no ninguno (abrazandolo del brazo)

En el puesto de ramen Ichiraku

Naruto: hola viejo, hola ayame (entrando con mikara y los demas y saludando al dueño y su hija)

Teuchi: hola naruto veo que vienes con tus amigos y dinos ¿quién es la señorita que te abrasa? (con mirada picara)

Naruto: ella es mikara mi prometida (eso hizo que al cocinero y su hija se les cayera las cosas de las manos)

Ayame: (aun sorprendida) ¿es en serio naruto?

Mikara: (sonriendo) si, lo es

Ayame: (feliz) ¡que bien naruto te felicito!

Teuchi: (sonriendo) te felicito naruto te estas volviendo todo un hombre y para celebrar todos coman todo lo que quieran yo invito (n/a: pobre hombre con naruto se quedara sin ingredientes como para un mes)

Todos-teuchi y ayame: ¡muchas gracias! (en eso todos se sentaron en este orden sakura-mikara-naruto-sasuke-raisuke y esperaron a que les sirvieran, cuando llego la comida los primeros en probar fueron raisuke y mikara)

Raisuke: ¡WOW! Si lo decias en serio este ramen es increible *.*

Naruto: te lo dije ¿y tu que crees mikara? (mirando a su prometida)

Mikara: ¡esto es lo mejor que eh probado jamas en toda mi vida! (volviendo a comer)

Teuchi: que bueno que lo disfruten sigan comiendo después de todo estamos celebrando (y asi siguieron durante un buen rato hasta que naruto le pregunto a sasuke)

Naruto: oye sasuke ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?

Sasuke: si claro

Naruto: (hablandole a mikara) ya vuelvo voy a hablar con sasuke

Mikara: si claro (sonriendo)

Afuera del puesto Ichiraku

Naruto: oye sasuke quiero pedirte algo

Sasuke: ¿que cosa?

Naruto: veras tu eres mi mejor amigo

Sasuke: si y tu el mio

Naruto: pues veras el asunto es que como la boda sera en menos de un año queria pedirte algo muy importante

Sasuke: como que en menos de un año las personas solo pueden casarse a partir de los 18

Naruto: lo que pasa es que mi boda sera en el pais del te y como el jefe del clan de raisuke y mikara es el señor feudal de alli no tengo problema con eso (sonriendo)

Sasuke: y bueno ¿que es eso tan importante que quieres pedirme?

Naruto: como eres mi mejor amigo queria pedirte que fueras mi padrino ¿lo haras?

Sasuke: (con una pequeña sonrisa) eres un tonto, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo (dandole la mano)

Naruto: gracias (correspondiendole el gesto)

Sasuke: (rompiendo el saludo) buenos vamos adentro que hay que seguir celebrando

Naruto: si

Entonces se dispusieron a entrar y encontrarse a sakura conversando con mikara y a raisuke comiendo su tercer plato de ramen, después de comer todo lo que pudieron sol 5 salieron del puesto de ramen, sasuke y sakura se fueron a sus casas y raisuke se fue al departamento que compartia con su hermana a descansar dejando solos a naruto y mikara los cuales decidieron dar un paseo nocturno hasta que encontraron a una persona que naruto no esperaba ver.

?: Hola naruto que bueno verte (saludaba sonriendo)

Naruto: hola sabio pervertido (haciendo que su novia se ria a lo bajo)

Jiraiya: (furioso y con la cabeza mucho mas grande) ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI!

Naruto: esta bien esta bien relajate (haciendo un ademan con la mano)

Jiraiya: valla naruto ya eres un galán como tu maestro porque no me presentas a tu novia (con mirada picara) (n/a: jiraiya no es galán más bien pervertido ¬¬)

Naruto: ella es mikara y dehecho ella es mas que mi novia es mi prometida ^/^ (rascandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza)

Jiraiya: (con la mirada baja los hombros temblando) naruto… tu…

Naruto: (asustado) / hay no creo que ya la regue y ni siquiera se por que/

Mikara: (asustada y abrazando mas fuerte a naruto)

Jiraiya: (abrasando a los dos como loco y llorando estilo anime) ¡NARUTO TU SIEMPRE FUISTE COMO UN HIJO PARA MI Y AHORA ME SALES CON NUERA ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI HIJO!

Naruto: (zafandose con su novia muy sonrojado) valla como te lo tomaste

Jiraiya: (aun llorando) naruto por favor cuentame como paso

Naruto: esta bien te contare pero ¡ya calmate! (entonces naruto y mikara se dispusieron a contarle todo lo sucedido al sabio de los sapos con respecto a su compromiso)

Jiraiya: ya veo, al parecer te enamoraste desde el comienzo naruto

Naruto: (muy sonrojado) bueno…y-yo…creo que si

Mikara: (ruborizada y recostando la cabeza en el hombro de naruto)

Jiraiya: entonces mejor me voy tengo que avisarle a tsunade que volví de mi viaje pero dime naruto ¿me invitaras a tu boda?

Naruto: claro que estas invitado

Jiraiya: bueno mejor los dejo solos que los valla bien (yendose)

Naruto y Mikara: ¡adios! (despidiéndose)

Después de despedirse de jiraiya la joven pareja siguió su camino hasta llegar al barrio comercial de la aldea donde todo estaba lleno de pequeños puestos de comida ya sea carne, pescado, frutas, verduras, o cualquier otra cosa, ambos caminaban tranquilos hasta que oyeron un ruido y al voltear pudieron ver que eran unos hombres que perseguían a dos niños, uno era un niño de unos 6 años de pelo rubio corto hasta debajo de la orejas con ojos negros y la otra era una niña de la misma edad de pelo rojo lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura de ojos verdes ambos corriendo con ropas todas rotas y con las manos llenas de fruta al verlo los desidieron seguir a ver que pasaba, al alcanzarlos naruto se acerco a los hombres y les pregunto.

Naruto: disculpe señor pero ¿por qué persiguen a estos niños?

Hombre1: es que estos niños se robaron nuestra fruta y nosotros necesitamos mantener a nuestras familias

Hombre2: queremos que nos devuelvan lo que nos robaron

Naruto: tranquilos hay una solucion aun mejor tengan (dandoles algo de dinero) espero que esto sea suficiente

Hombre1: gracias chico toma nos pagaste mas de lo que se llevaron (dandole parte del dinero) nos vemos

Mikara: ¿estan bien? (preguntandole a los niños)

Niño: (sonriendo ampliamente) ¡si muchas gracias por salvarnos!

Niña: (tambien sonriendo) si gracias

Naruto: (acercandose) ¿cómo se llaman?

Niño: mi nombre es haku

Niña: yo soy lia

Mikara: yo soy mikara y el es mi prometido naruto (señalandolo)

Lia: ¿significa que se van a casar?

Naruto: si dentro de poco

Haku: ¡que bien!

Naruto: ¿y ustedes son hermanos?

Lia: no pero nos cuidamos como si lo fueramos no tenemos padres y estamos siempre solos (al oír eso naruto y mikara se pusieron a conversar un poco apartados de los pequeños y ellos aprovecharon el tiempo para comer la fruta que naruto pago pero pararon cuando vieron que la pareja se acercaba a ellos)

Mikara: bueno de ahora en adelante ya no estaran solos (tomando la mano de lia)

Haku: ¿por que lo dices? (pregunta curioso el pequeño que es sentado en el cuello de naruto)

Naruto: porque decidimos que como nosotros vamos a casarnos, nosotros seremos sus padres

Lia: en serio (con una sonrisa llena de esperanza)

Mikara: si de verdad (al escuchar eso los dos niños se pusieron euforicos y empezaron a llorar de felicidad lo que divirtió mucho a mikara y dejo una gran sonrisa en naruto)

Naruto: (sonriendo) /no puedo creerlo al fin tengo una familia/

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡NUESTROS HIJOS!


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Nuestros Hijos

Después de encontrar a los niños naruto fue a dejar a mikara a su departamento y continúo su camino con sus "hijos" a su casa donde naruto les dijo que durmieran en su cama mientras el dormia en el sofá

Al dia siguiente

Naruto empezaba a abrir los ojos y sentia la vista borrosa pero al abrirlos por completo lo primero que vio fue la cara de los 2 niños que estaban sobre su pecho

Haku-Lia: ¡Buenos dias papá! (sonriendo)

Naruto: buenos dias y ¿Por qué estan sobre mi? (confundido y adormilado)

Haku: estabamos esperando a que te despiertes

Naruto: bueno ya que estoy despierto mejor preparo el desayuno

Haku-Lia: ¡SI! (felices)

Entonces naruto se levanto del sofá y se fue directo a la cocina mientras que los niños se sentaban en la mesa, después de unos minutos naruto llego trayendoles cereal, pan tostado y jugo de naranja para los tres a lo que los niños al ver su desayuno lo devoraron en seguida, después de desayunar tocaron la puerta a lo que naruto fue a abrir y al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa al recibir un beso de lleno el cual acabo correspondiendo al percatarse de quien venia.

Naruto: Hola mikara (sonriendo al separarse)

Mikara: buenos dias naruto (sonriendo)

Haku-Lia: ¡hola mama! (yendo corriendo a abrazarla)

Mikara: hola pequeños (correspondiendo y mostrandoles una bolsa) miren les compre ropa espero que les quede

Entonces los niños se fueron a dar un baño mientras sus padres se quedaban conversando al salir del baño los niños ya estaban luciendo su ropa nueva: haku llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas color azul fuerte con un dibujo de un rayo en el pecho, un pantalon corto de color blanco y unas sandalias de shinobi color azul mientras que lia llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas color naranja claro con el dibujo de una flor, un pantalon corto de color blanco y unas sandalias de color lila

Mikara: les queda perfecto

Naruto: mejor nos vamos a hablar con la vieja tsunade por el tema de la adopcion

Asi los cuatro abrieron camino a al torre del hokage, naruto iba con haku sobre su cuello y mikara tomando la mano de lia mientras caminaban no podían evitar oír comentarios de la gente que los veía pasar diciendo que se veian como una familia cosa que no los molesto, al llegar a la torre fueron directo a la oficina de la hokage, al llegar naruto toco la puerta a lo que escucho un "pase" a lo que optaron por entrar para encontrarse con la hokage y shizune

Naruto: hola vieja tsunade (tsunade estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se detuvo cuando vio a los 2 niños)

Tsunade: naruto ¿quienes son esos niños?

Mikara: vera Lady Hokage esa es la razon por la que vinimos (entonces ambos empezaron a narrarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior a tsunade la cual se sorprendio y dejo a shizune en su expresión de siempre)

Tsunade: (saliendo de la impresión) ya veo… entonces ¿esto es lo que los dos decidieron?

Naruto-Mikara: si (asintiendo)

Tsunade: entonces (sacando unos papeles de su escritorio) solo tienen que completar estos papeles y listo (dandole un papel en el cual tenian que completarlo con datos de ellos, después de 1 minuto se lo devolvieron después agarro otros 2 papeles y un pincel) bueno ahora pequeño dime tu nombre y tu edad (mirando a haku)

Haku: me llamo haku y tengo 6 años (sonriendo)

Tsunade: de acuerdo (anotando en un papel) y ahora tu (mirando a lia)

Lia: me llamo lia y tambien tengo 6 años (sonriendo)

Tsunade: bien (después de anotar se levanto de su asiento y cubrio con chakra verde sus 2 manos y toco las cabezas de los pequeños, después de unos segundos les quito las manos y volvio a su asiento) haku nació el 12 de marzo y lia el 4 de septiembre (anotando en las hojas)

Naruto: (con la boca abierta) increible ¿Cómo le hiciste para averiguar sus cumpleaños?

Tsunade: es un truco de Ninja medico, ya esta listo ahora solo falta que firmen estas hojas, yo ya firme (dandoles las hojas de ambos niños las cuales naruto y mikara se dispusieron a firmar)

Naruto: aquí tienes (dandole las hojas)

Tsunade: de acuerdo (tomandolas y viendo a los niños) de ahora en adelante ustedes 2 son Haku y Lia Uzumaki hijos de Naruto Uzumaki y Mikara Hayato y residentes de la aldea de la hoja.

Haku-Lia: gracias

Tsunade: bueno naruto, mikara ahora tendre que darles su regalo de bodas adelantado (sonriendo)

Naruto-Mikara: (confundidos) ¿Cuál regalo?

Tsunade: mande a construirles una gran casa para ustedes en la aldea, iba a dárselas el dia su boda pero ahora que tienen hijos se las tendre que dar antes, estara lista a fin de mes

Naruto: (feliz) ¡enserio gracias!

Mikara: (sonriendo) muchas gracias lady hokage

Tsunade: de nada ya pueden retirarse

Después de salir de la oficina los padres llevaron a sus ya hijos al parque de la aldea para que jugaran un rato al llegar los niños se emocionaron al ver tantos juegos

Haku: (jalando el brazo de naruto) papa vamos al tobogán

Lia: (jalando su otro brazo) papa vamos a los columpios

Naruto: /y ahora que hago… ¡ya se!/ tranquilos se como arreglar esto (asiendo una posición de manos en forma de cruz) ¡jutsu clones de sombra! (en eso aparecieron 2 narutos uno enfrente de cada niño) listo

Haku: (impactado y sonriendo) ¡WOW PAPÁ ¿PUEDES ENSEÑARME A HACER ESO?

Lia: (igual) ¡SI A MI TAMBIEN!

Naruto: Esta bien se los enseñare otro dia

Clon1: Ven vamos al tobogán (yendose con haku)

Clon2: y nosotros a los columpios (yendose con lia)

Mikara: valla esa fue una buena idea (sentandose en una banca)

Naruto: ¿tu crees? (sentandose a su lado)

Mikara: si asi podemos observarlos, ellos pueden jugar contigo y podemos pasar tiempo juntos al mismo tiempo (recostando la cabeza en el hombro de naruto)

Al terminar de jugar con los clones los niños se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus padres diciendoles que tenian hambre y por propuesta de naruto todos se encaminaron a comer en ichiraku

Naruto: (con mikara del brazo y los niños al frente) tengo mucha hambre ya quiero llegar

Mikara: si yo tambien

Haku: papa ¿Qué vamos a ir a comer?

Naruto: (sonriendo) vamos a comer el mejor ramen de la aldea

Lia: wow debe ser el restaurante más caro de la aldea O.O

Mikara: tranquila no lo es

Naruto: pero tienen un ramen de primera

?: (Detrás de la familia) hola naruto ¿como estas?

Cuando los cuatro se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a 2 chicos, 1 chica y 1 adulto, uno de los chicos era de ojos blancos, pelo largo castaño, camisa blanca, pantalón corto color marrón, con el brazo y la pierna derecha vendados y una banda de la aldea color marron, la chica era de pelo castaño peinado como si fuera panda vestia con un pantalón verde profundo, una camisa rosa sin mangas y una banda color azul, el segundo chico era pelinegro con peinado de jicara y cejas de azotador, vestia con un traje de una pieza color verde brillante y llevaba una banda de color roja palido atada en la cintura y el hombre que los acompañaba era como un clon exacto del chico de ropa verde solo que este era adulto y llevaba un chaleco shinobi, nada mas y nada menos que el equipo Gai

Naruto: (sonriendo) hola lee, neji, tenten, gai sensei ¿Cómo estan?

Neji: estamos bien acabamos de volver de una mision

Gai: asi es y durante todo el camino de regreso lee y yo vinimos caminando de manos para hacer mas intensa nuestra llama de la juventud (n/a: ya estoy cansado con eso de la llama si la siguen haciendo mas intensa se van a quemar)

Haku: (sonriendo) wow eso de caminar de manos se oye divertido

Lee: oye naruto ¿Quiénes son los que te acompañan?

TenTen: ¿si quien es la que te abrasa? (con mirada picara)

Naruto: (sonrojada) bueno ella es mikara mi prometida y como nos vamos a casar en un tiempo adoptamos a estos pequeños que encontramos anoche, ellos son haku y lia nuestros hijos

Mikara: hola es un placer conocerlos

Haku: hola ^_^

Lia: es un gusto conocerlos ^_^ (al escuchar la declaracion de naruto todo fue un corto silencio hasta que…)

Lee: (llorando al estilo anime y abrasando a naruto) ¡naruto estoy tan feliz por ti ya tienes una familia tu llama de la juventud es increiblemente intensa! (ahora con llamas en los ojos)

Gai: (con llamas en los ojos y alzando el puño) ¡muy bien dicho lee te felicito naruto sigue asi con tu llama de la juventud! (n/a: como hacen para aguantar el fuego en los ojos deberian ser bomberos ninja)

Neji: vaya esto no me lo esperaba /prometida e hijos, cuando hinata se entere tal vez le de un infarto/

Tenten: no venia llegar esto de ti naruto con razon te dicen el "Ninja rubio cabeza hueca Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente" (divertida)

Luego de despedirse del equipo gai la familia uzumaki se fueron al restaurante ichiraku donde se encontraron a raisuke comiendo su 4º plato y a teuchi y ayame atendiendo el negocio

Raisuke: hola ¿Cómo estan y esos niños?

Naruto: veras ayer encontramos a estos niños huerfanos y los adoptamos hoy con la hokage como nuestros hijos

Teuchi: ¿ya tienes hijos naruto? Valla te estas volviendo hombre muy rapido

Ayame: (sonriendo) si son unos niños muy lindos ^_^

Raisuke: comprometidos y ya con hijos se ve que estas anciosa por casarte hermana (con mirada burlona)

Mikara: (sonrojada) callate te lo abria dicho ayer pero cuando llegue ya estabas dormido

Raisuke: bueno calmate ¿no me vas a presentar?

Mikara: cierto (mirando a sus hijos) haku, lia el es mi hermano su tio raisuke

Lia: (saltando a abrasarlo) ¡hola tio raisuke!

Haku: (igual) ¡si hola!

Raisuke: (con los niños encima) wow se ve que son muy animados

Teuchi: (sirviendoles ramen a los niños) tomen pequeños la casa invita

Los niños: (sentandose) ¡muchas gracias señor!

Después de que todos comieran la familia se fue al apartamento de naruto por que los niños tenian sueño, al llegar los niños se recostaron en la cama y se durmieron de inmediato por el grandioso dia que tuvieron dejando a sus padres viendolos desde la puerta de la habitacion.

Mikara: (con mirada tierna) son tan grandiosos niños me alegra de haberlos conocido, son muy buenos hijos

Naruto: si después de todo (abrasándola) son nuestros hijos

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡QUEREMOS SER NINJAS!


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Queremos Ser Ninjas

Era medio día y se podian ver a tres siluetas, una era un chico pelinegro de ojos del mismo color y mirada seria, otra era una chica pelirosa y de ojos jade y por ultimo estaba un hombre peliplateado con casi toda la cara cubierta excepto por su ojo izquierdo, eran kakashi, sasuke, y sakura que estaban esperando a su compañero rubio en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7

Kakashi: (leyendo su inseparable libro) que extraño naruto todavía no a llegado

Sakura: (extrañada) cierto normalmente el es el primero en llegar

Sasuke: tal vez esta con la hokage por el tema de su compromiso u_u

Kakashi: (que ya estaba al tanto) si es probable

Unos minutos después viene el rubio caminando

Naruto: hola perdon por llegar tarde

Kakashi: buenos dias naruto no hay problema por tu tardanza pero podrias decirme por que ya que cuando se trata de entrenamiento tu eres el mas ansioso

Naruto: vera lo que pasa es que… (Pero se detiene al escuchar un ruido detrás suyo y al darse vuelta se encuentra con sus dos hijos corriendo hacia el y con mikara detrás de ellos) oigan ¿cómo sabian que estaba aquí?

Lia: haku tiene buen olfato (señalando a su hermano)

Haku: (sonriendo) si puedo encontrar comida a un kilometro

Mikara: (apenada) perdona trate de detenerlos pero si que son rapidos

Kakashi: naruto ¿quiénes son esos niños?

Haku: hola yo me llamo haku uzumaki

Lia: y yo soy lia uzumaki

Sasuke: ¿ustedes son parientes de naruto? (n/a: que pregunta tarado ¬¬)

Lia: si somos sus hijos (al escuchar esto a sasuke y a sakura se les cayo la mandibula y a kakashi el libro de la impresión)

Kakashi: (con cara de cansancio) naruto, sakura ya me conto lo de tu boda pero por favor explicanos esto antes de que pase algo malo

Naruto: veran después de que sasuke, sakura, mikara, raisuke y yo comieramos ramen el otro dia mikara y yo fuimos a dar un paseo y nos encontramos con ellos (señalando a los niños) asi que los lleve a mi casa por que como nos vamos a casar desidimos adoptarlos y ayer en la mañana fuimos con la hokage e hicimos la adopción oficial, y hoy por la mañana nos mandaron a llamar porque tsunade necesitaba fotos de ellos para unos documentos, después lo demas ya lo sabe.

Kakashi: bueno ahora lo tengo todo claro (recogiendo su libro del suelo)

Mikara: (tomando las manos de sus hijos) bueno tenemos que irnos

Haku: ¡que pero yo quiero quedarme con papa!

Lia: si por favor

Mikara: pero no se si se puede

Naruto: oiga kakashi sensei ¿no abra problema que se queden verdad?

Kakashi: pues solo si no hacen algo que perjudique el entrenamiento, si es asi se pueden quedar

Haku: enserio ¡gracias! (abrasando la pierna de kakashi)

Lia: ¡si gracias señor! (abrasando la otra)

Kakashi: (sonriendo y acariciando sus cabezas) hahahaha de nada

Sakura: vaya naruto tus hijos son muy alegres

Naruto: si me siento feliz al fin se que es tener una familia

Lia: (acercandose a sakura junto con haku) oye

Sakura: (poniendose a su estatura) ¿si que pasa?

Lia: me gusta tu cabello

Sakura: enserio ^_^

Haku: si me gusta su color

Sakura: (encantada) ay gracias (volteando a mikara) que suertuda eres tienes unos hijos muy lindos

Mikara: (abrazando a naruto) y ellos a un grandioso padre

Naruto: (nervioso y rascandose a la cabeza) ^/^

Kakashi: bueno muchachos llego la hora de entrenar aremos un repaso de control de chakra, como en el pais de las olas quiero que escalen un arbol sin las manos y después quiero que caminen sobre el agua y salgan cuando sientan que se estan quedando sin chakra

Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura: ¡si!

Haku: (levantando la mano) disculpe

Kakashi: (viendo a haku) mmm si pasa algo haku

Haku: enserio se puede caminar en el agua y subir árboles sin las manos

Lia: eso suena imposible

Kakashi: en realidad no lo es obserben (dirigiendose hacia un arbol y empezando a escalar caminando como si nada, y después haciendo lo mismo en el agua)

Haku-Lia: ¡INCREIBLE!

Kakashi: bueno ahora muchachos a entrenar mientras ustedes 3 pueden mirar como entrenar

Un rato después del entrenamiento en el que haku y lia se la pasaron viendo como su padre y sus compañeros de equipo entrenaban, kakashi sentencio que ya era suficiente y que podian retirarse a lo que la familia se despidio y desidio dar la vuelta por la aldea.

Haku: (sobre el cuello de su padre) oye papa ¿como aprendiste a hacer todas esas cosas tan geniales?

Naruto: te refieres a pararse en el agua y los clones de sombra

Haku: si ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer todo eso?

Naruto: lo aprendi con mi entrenamiento ninja

Lia: y ¿como te volviste ninja?

Naruto: estudie en la academia ninja de la aldea

Haku: papa yo tambien quiero ser un ninja como tu

Lia: (tomando la mano de su madre) si yo tambien quiero ser como tu papa

Naruto: (viendo a mikara) ¿tu crees que seria buena idea inscribirlos a la academia?

Mikara: (sonriendo) con el entusiasmo que tienen no veo que aya otra opcion

Naruto: entonces vamos

Asi los 4 se encaminaron a la academia, al llegar se dirigieron al area de registro donde se encontraron a un amigo de naruto sentado en un escritorio

Naruto: hola iruka sensei ¿cómo esta?

Iruka: hola naruto cuanto tiempo sin verte y dime ¿quien es la chica que te acompaña?

Naruto: veras te hubiera contado antes pero no tuve oportunidad, ella es mi prometida mikara, ella viene del pais del te (señalandola)

Iruka: con que prometida eh, es un gusto conocerte

Mikara: lo mismo digo

Naruto: oye iruka sensei tambien estas invitado a la boda sera en el pais del te en menos de un año, y antes de que digas algo sobre nuestra edad eso ya esta arreglado porque el jefe del clan de mikara es el señor feudal de su pais

Iruka: ya veo, y claro que ire naruto tu simpre fuiste como mi hermano

Naruto: pues si es asi entonces (viendo a sus hijos) haku, lia el es el tio iruka

Haku-Lia: (sonriendo) hola tio iruka

Iruka: (asustado) ti-ti-tio iruka, na-na-naruto ¿me puedes explicar esto?

Mikara: vera lo que paso fue que… (Explicandole a iruka)

Iruka: naruto me hace muy feliz el hecho de que tengas una familia

Naruto: tu eres mi hermano ¿no? eso significa que tambien somos tu familia (sonriendo)

Iruka: si creo que tienes razon y bueno ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Mikara: queremos inscribir a nuestros hijos a la academia

Iruka: lo malo es que como estamos a mitad de año solamente los puedo inscribir para el año proximo

Naruto: (viendo a los niños) no podemos meterlos en la academia ahora ¿esperarían hasta el proximo año?

Lia: mmm…esta bien voy a esperar (sonriendo)

Haku: (igual) si yo tambien esperare

Naruto: de acuerdo iruka sensei puedes inscribirlos para el proximo año

Iruka: de acuerdo solamente tienen que llenar estos papeles (dandoles unos papeles los cuales llenaron sin problemas)

Naruto: bueno nos vemos iruka sensei (despidiendose)

Iruka: nos vemos

Después de salir de la academia naruto y su familia fueron a pasar lo que queda del dia en el parque de la aldea donde los pequeños como el dia anterior querian jugar con naruto a diferentes cosas haciendo que naruto apareciera otros 2 clones pero después de un rato los pequeños notaron como otros niños jugaban con un perrito por lo que les dio algo de curiosidad y fueron con sus padres

Haku: mama, papa podemos tener un perrito

Mikara: no se eso es mucha responsabilidad

Lia: pero esos niños tienen uno (señalando a los niños con el perro)

Naruto: tengo la respuesta para esto (sonriendo)

Haku-Lia: ¿a si? o.O

Naruto: si (después de eso naruto hizo 5 posiciones de mano y después se mordio el dedo pulgar haciendo que empiese a sangrar y coloco la mano en el piso haciendo aparecer un simbolo bajo ella) ¡jutsu de invocación! (del sello empezó a salir humo y al despejarse salio un pequeño sapo rojo con chaleco azul)

Gamakichi: naruto ¿por que me invocas?

Haku-Lia: (impactados) ¡WOW UN SAPO QUE HABLA!

Haku: (tomando al sapo) ven vamos a la fuente

Lia: (quitandoselo de las manos) no vamos al tobogán

Naruto: tranquilos ya lo arreglo (repitiendo el jutsu pero esta ves salio un sapo de color amarillo)

Gamatatsu: (levantando la pata como saludo) ¡soy tu subordinado!

Haku: (tomandolo) ¡que bien otro sapo parlante! ¡¿Quieres ir a la fuente?

Gamatatsu: (feliz) si suena divertido (yendose los 2 a la fuente)

Lia: vamos a jugar al tobogan (sosteniendo a gamakichi)

Gamakichi: esta bien vamos (yendose los 2 al tobogan)

Mikara: (parandose al lado de naruto) siempre tienes la respuesta a cada problema ^_^

Naruto: es que ellos son la segunda cosa más importante para mí en el mundo

Mikara: ¿y cual es la primera? (jugando y acercandose a el)

Naruto: pense que ya lo sabias (sonriendo)

Mikara: asi que… ¿soy yo? (acercandose mas)

Naruto: acertaste

Mikara: entonces…te ganaste esto

Al terminar de decir eso mikara se lanza a los brazos de naruto y le da un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado el cual este le corresponde sin dudarlo y se quedan asi durante un buen rato sin saber que detrás de un arbol algo lejos de ellos los estaba observando una chica peliazul de ojos blancos llamada hinata hiuuga, al ver esto hinata siente un gran dolor en el pecho y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se fue corriendo del lugar con lagrimas de dolor en los ojos

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡ES HORA DEL EXAMEN CHUUNIN!


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: ¡Es hora del examen chuunin!

Naruto se encontraba con su familia yendo al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron solo faltaba alguien, kakashi, asi que naruto se apoyo en uno de los tres troncos con mikara a su lado mientras que sakura se ponia a jugar un jueguito de palmas con lia y que sasuke se encontraba practicando lanzamiento de kunai a lo cual haku le llamo la atención y le pidio a sasuke que le enseñara el cual accedio, estuvieron asi por una hora hasta que kakashi aparecio en una nube de humo enfrente de todos.

Kakashi: (sonriendo y levantando la mano) hola perdonen el retraso pero me perdi en el camino de la vida

Naruto-Sakura: (enojados) ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Mikara: ya tranquilo (calmando a su prometido)

Naruto: (mas calmado) es que esto pasa siempre

Kakashi: esta bien esta bien tranquilos, bueno les traigo una noticia, dentro de unos dias sera el segundo examen chuunin del año y ustedes estan inscritos

Naruto: ¡que bien tengo otra oportunidad de convertirme en un chuunin!

Lia: (que estaba sentada en el césped) papa ¿Qué es un chuunin?

Kakashi: yo te puedo responder eso, veras los ninjas se dividen en tres grupos genin, chuunin y jounin, tu papa como sasuke y sakura es un genin, en cambio yo soy un jounin el nivel mas alto de estos tres, este examen que se hace 2 veces al año sirve para que los genin intenten subir al siguiente nivel ninja que es el chuunin, y después de ese va el jounin osea mi nivel.

Lia: significa que si papa pasa este examen se convertira en un ninja de nivel mas alto

Kakashi: (sonriendo) asi es eres muy lista

Haku: (emocionado) ¡que bien asi podremos ver a papa en accion!

Lia: ¡si y tambien a sus otros amigos!

Naruto: pero solo podran ir a verme en las preliminares ya que antes estan la 1º y 2º etapa del examen

Sakura: y seran faciles porque ya sabemos como hacerlas

Sasuke: asi es asi que con lo que nos queda de tiempo lo mejor sera entrenar para las preliminares

Naruto: si tienes razon

Después del poco tiempo de entrenamiento los 3 genin se fueron a la academia donde tomaron el examen escrito en el cual como la vez anterior naruto aprobo sin tener que contestar después de eso tuvieron la 2º prueba en el bosque de la muerte pero gracias a que orochimaru no aparecio pudieron completarlo en tan solo 2 de los 5 dias permitidos,

Al llegar el momento de las preliminares la familia de naruto llego para apoyarlo

Mikara: naruto que bueno ver que estas bien (abrasandolo)

Raisuke: hola naruto (dandole la mano)

Haku-Lia: ¡papa estas bien! (abrasando las piernas de naruto)

Naruto: si pudimos pasar la segunda prueba rapido y tuvimos tiempo de descansar, ademas sakura fue de gran ayuda con su ninjutsu medico.

Kakashi: (entrando) hola espero no interrumpir algo importante

Naruto: no, no interrumpes nada sensei

Kakashi: bueno solo vine a decirles que la preliminar esta a punto de comenzar

Sakura: bueno es hora (levantandose de un silla)

Sasuke: llego la hora de la diversion (dejando de apoyarse en la pared)

Naruto: (a su familia) ¿nos vamos?

Haku-Lia: si (asintiendo)

Mikara-Raisuke: claro

Entonces todos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, al llegar a la arena, todos subieron a la plataforma de los costados esperando a que el panel empezara a decir la primera pelea, lo que naruto y su familia no sabian era que estaban siendo observados por hinata

Hinata: (triste) /no puede creer que naruto tenga prometida y tambien hijos, es tal y como me explico neji cuando se entero que ya lo sabia/

Kiba: hinata ¿por qué miras tanto a la chica que esta al lado de naruto? (n/a: que idiota hasta akamaru sabe el porque)

Hinata: (aun triste) ella es la prometida de naruto

Shino: (inexpresivo) ¿su prometida?

Hinata: (asintiendo)

Kiba: ¿y como lo sabes?

Hinata: mi primo neji me lo dijo

Shino: ¿y quienes son los niños y ese otro chico?

Hinata: (mas triste) ellos son sus hijos pero no se quien es ese chico

Shino: comprendo

Kiba: ya veo lo siento hinata /naruto es un suertudo/

Ino: (que llego a escuchar la conversación) escucharon eso naruto tiene prometida e hijos (hablandole a shikamaru y chouji)

Chouji: vaya me siento algo celoso de naruto le toco una chica muy linda

Shikamaru: (n/a: el ya era chuunin solo esta ahí para ver los combates) esto es problemático naruto siempre se mete en un nuevo problema

Ino: para ti todo es problemático, ademas no veo que a naruto le vaya mal es mas se ve muy feliz y sus hijos son muy lindos ^_^

En eso el panel empezo a mostrar nombres al azar rapidamente seleccionando los shinobis para el primer combate hasta que mostro los nombres de los primeros en pelear:

Panel: "Naruto Uzumaki vs TenTen"

Censor: los 2 primeros combatientes por favor bajen de la plataforma

Naruto: ¡que bien soy el primero en pelear!

Sakura: tu puedes hacerlo naruto

Sasuke: si muestranos lo que tienes

Kakashi: /veamos naruto cuanto has mejorado/

Raisuke: suerte naruto

Haku-Lia: (sonriendo) ¡suerte papa!

Naruto: tranquilos no perdere (decidido)

Mikara: esto es para la suerte (dandole un tierno beso en los labios)

Naruto: con esto no puedo perder ^/^ (bajando de la plataforma y parandose en frente de tenten junto al censor)

Censor: ustedes fueron elegidos para el primer encuentro naruto uzumaki (viendolo) y tenten (viendola) tienen alguna objeción

Naruto: no ninguna

Tenten: tampoco yo

Censor: pues si es asi que comience el combate

Tenten: espero que seas un buen oponente naruto

Naruto: ya veras que si

Después de decir eso tenten le lanzo a naruto unos cuantos kunais que naruto bloqueo con uno suyo mandandolos a bolar a cualquier lado tenten aprovecho el momento para atacar con taijutsu pero naruto esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques, después de un rato asi naruto tomo un poco de distancia y no pudo evitar escuchar los animos que le daban su familia y su equipo

Tenten: (algo cansada) vaya eres bueno

Naruto: (igual) si tu tambien pero veamos que haces contra esto ¡jutsu clones de sombra! (haciendo aparecer 5 clones)

En eso naruto y los clones se dispusieron a atacar mientras que tenten empezo a lanzar todo tipo de armas dandole a todos los naruto que vio mientras que el original solo se disponia a hacer mas clones para sacar mas tiempo, tenten seguia atacando sin parar pero al notar que los clones se movian muy rapido perdio de vista al naruto original entonces decidio acabarlos lo mas rapido posible asi que de un impulso salto al aire y lanzo muchas armas con hilos atados a los dedos permitiendole controlar las armas de forma facil acabando con todos los clones haciendo aparecer al verdadero naruto, entonces tenten empieza a aterrizar pero naruto aprovecho el tiempo y aparecio otro clon el cual movia las manos de forma rapida en la palma de naruto creando una esfera de chakra de color azul, dando un salto al aire hasta llegar a donde estaba tenten la cual no podia esquivar el ataque

Naruto: ¡rasengan! (dandole de lleno a tenten la cual salio volando a una pared)

Censor: (yendo a revisar a tenten) esta muy cansada como para moverse (volteando a ver a naruto y señalandolo con la palma) el ganador de la primera ronda naruto uzumaki avanza a las finales (después de decir eso muchos de los presentes aplaudian otros gritaban y habia algunos que se encontraban sorprendidos)

Naruto: (subiendo a la plataforma) vaya que pelea tan divertida

Sakura: bien hecho naruto (subiendo el puño)

Sasuke: lo hiciste muy bien naruto (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados)

Kakashi: me sorprendes naruto has mejorado bastante (sonriendo)

Raisuke: te felicito naruto

Naruto: gracias

Haku-Lia: ¡PAPA! (lanzandose a el y derribandolo)

Lia: (sobre el) ¡lo hiciste papa! ^_^

Haku: (tambien sobre el) si eres increible papa ^_^

Naruto: si gracias pequeños (acariciando sus cabeza)

Haku: ¿me enseñaras a hacer esa cosa azul que hiciste verdad? (levantandose de el)

Lia: si ¿ami tambien verdad? (haciendo lo mismo)

Naruto: (levantandose) claro se los aseguro

Mikara: naruto (abrazandolo muy fuerte) lo hiciste sabia que lo harias

Naruto: (correspondiendole el abrazo) claro te prometi que no perderia

Un poco lejos

Neji: es increible naruto vencio a tenten (serio de brazos cruzados)

Lee: cierto espero que se encuentre bien

Gai: estoy seguro de que lo estara después de todo estamos hablando de tenten

Lee: ¡cierto! (con fuego en los ojos y alzando el puño)

Más lejos

Shikamaru: wow naruto gano (sorprendido)

Chouji: y esta vez no tardo tanto como cuando peleo contra kiba

Ino: naruto me sorprende cada vez mas (sonriendo)

Shino: (un poco lejos de ellos con su grupo) naruto se ha hecho más fuerte

Kiba: si ojala me toque pelear con el otra vez (apoyado en la baranda)

Hinata: (sonriendo) /naruto nunca dude de tu fuerza/

Aun más lejos

Kankuro: vaya ese niño se ha vuelto fuerte mucho mas que la ultima vez que dio el examen (sonriendo)

Temari: si naruto ha mejorado sus habilidades de forma notoria (sonriendo)

Gaara: si el es una gran persona ademas gracias a el…tengo una nueva vision de la vida y de los que me rodean (viendo a naruto)

Baki: /naruto uzumaki, gracias a el gaara ha cambiado mucho, se pueden esperar grandes cosas de el/ (con una sonrisa orgullosa)

De pronto el panel empezo a brillar y ha buscar nombres al azar hasta que se detuvo

Panel: "Sasuke Uchiha vs Chouji Akimichi"

Sasuke: /que bien ya llego mi encuentro/ (sonriendo)

Naruto: que te valla bien

Sasuke: gracias

Con el equipo 10

Chouji: (aterrorizado) me toco con sasuke

Shikamaru: no tienes oportunidad u_u

Ino: si mejor rindete (n/a: que buenos amigos son ¬¬, aunque por logica tienen razon ^_^)

Asuma: vamos chouji sasuke no ara algo como matarte, ademas si peleas te llevare a una buena barbacoa

Chouji: ahora si ¡peleare por esa barbacoa! (con llamas en los ojos) (n/a: no sera lee disfrasado de chouji O_O)

Después de eso los 2 shinobis bajaron de la plataforma y se pusieron de frente

Censor: el 2º encuentro entre sasuke uchiha y chouji akimichi esta a punto de comenzar.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡SASUKE CONTRA CHOUJI! ¡LA SEGUNDA BATALLA!


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: sasuke contra chouji la segunda batalla

Sasuke y chouji se encontraban frente a frente junto al censor para comenzar el combate

Censor: el 2º encuentro entre sasuke uchiha y chouji akimichi esta a punto de comenzar, si ninguno tiene algo que decir entonces comienzen

Chouji: (serio) /concéntrate solo gana la batalla y tendras toda la barbacoa que quieras/ aquí vamos (asiendo una posición de manos) ¡arte ninja jutsu de expansion! (asiendo su cuerpo mas grande) ¡estilo de la hoja taijutsu! (metiendo brazos, piernas y cabeza dentro de su cuerpo y empezando a rodar a gran velocidad) ¡jutsu de masa humana!

Sasuke: no me aplastara tan fácilmente (saltando en el aire) ahora (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! (tomando aire) ¡jutsu bola de fuego! (escupiendo una bola de fuego enorme que rodea el cuerpo de chouji pero no le causo mucho daño ya que se apago porque el estaba rodando)

Chouji: (volviendo a la normalidad) eso me afecto un poco

En la plataforma

Naruto: que cerca

Sakura: cierto, si el fuego hubiera durado mas hubiera funcionado

Haku: (con mirada de entusiasmo) ¡vamos sasuke acaba con ese gordo!

Lia: (con la misma mirada) ¡si ese gordo no puede contigo!

Todos (los que saben que va a pasar): / ¡le dijeron gordo a chouji! O_O/

En la arena

Sasuke: (con mirada de aburrido) /me lleva ¬¬/

Chouji: (explotando su ira) ¡NO ESTOY GORDO SOLO ESTOY LLENITO! (concentrando chakra) ¡Arte ninja jutsu de expansion facial! ¡ambas manos! (haciendo sus puños mucho mas grandes y tratando de golpear a sasuke)

Sasuke: (esquivando los puñetazos) /no me la puedo pasar esquivando lo mejor sera noquearlo y acabar con esto/ (moviendose a gran velocidad debajo de el y brindandole una patada dejandolo en el aire) /no usare mucha fuerza porque sino se muere/ (apareciendo arriba de el y golpeandolo en la cabeza haciendolo caer al piso)

Censor: (yendo a ver a chouji)

Chouji: (sonando adolorido) tengo hambre _

Censor: (señalando a sasuke) como akimichi no esta apto para continuar el ganador es sasuke uchiha

Sasuke: al final solo tuve que lidiar con su locura (subiendo a la plataforma)

Sakura: (muy animada) muy bien sasuke

Kakashi: (leyendo su libro) si lo hiciste bien

Naruto: (hablando con su familia) y recuerden jamas, jamas, jamas hay que decirle gordo a chouji porque sino se pone loco

Raisuke: no entiendo porque se pone loco porque le digan gordo que no se da cuenta de que lo es (rascandose la cabeza)

Naruto: la verdad nadie sabe porque le molesta pero lo que si es seguro es que no hay que usar esa palabra con el

Mikara: tranquilo no la usaremos (dirijiendose a sus hijos) ¿entendieron?

Haku-Lia: ¡si mama! ^_^

Naruto: bien (satisfecho y volviendo a sasuke) lo hiciste bien amigo al parecer no te costo mucho

Sasuke: acertaste

Con el equipo 10

Ino: bueno al menos duro un poco más que la otra vez -_-

Shikamaru: si es cierto (apoyado en el barandal)

Asuma: bueno de todos modos lo llevaremos a la barbacoa después de todo ya cumplio con su parte del trato

Censor: atención a todos estan apunto de ser elegidos los participantes para el tercer encuentro

Entonces en el panel volvieron a pasar rapido los nombres de los shinobis hasta quedar en dos nombres

Panel: "Neji Hiuuga vs Kankuro"

Neji: (viendo el panel) /llego la hora/

Lee: (entusiasmados) ¡vamos neji demuestra tu llama de la juventud!

Gai: (igual) exacto neji demuestrales

Neji: (yendose aburrido) como sea

Lee-Gai: (confundidos) eh O_O

Con los del desierto

Kankuro: (sonriendo) esto es perfecto

Temari: ten cuidado recuerda que el es muy fuerte

Gaara: suerte

Kankuro: gracias (bajando)

En la arena

Censor: llego la hora del tercer combate entre neji hiuuga y kankuro si ya estan listos pues ¡comiencen!

En eso kankuro suelta su marioneta para atacar a neji con armas las cuales esquivaba los ataques con facilidad gracias a su biakugan pero el no se quedaba atrás porque le lanzaba tanto shurikens como kunais les cuales no alcanzaban mucho a kankuro gracias a que usaba a su marioneta como escudo, al ver eso neji reunio mucho chakra en su mano y destruyo la marioneta de un solo golpe de puño suave

Kankuro: (sorprendido) no puede ser destruyo a karoso (nombre de la marioneta)

Neji: es hora de acabar el encuentro (poniendose en pose de combate) arte del puño suave 8 trigramas 64 palmas (corriendo hacia kankuro y golpeandolo muchas veces) ¡2 palmas! ¡4 palmas! ¡8 palmas! ¡16 palmas! ¡32 palmas! ¡64 palmas! (dandole el ultimo golpe dejandolo en el suelo) esto termino

Censor: como kankuro no puede continuar el ganador es neji hiuuga

Lee: (alzando el puño) ¡muy bien hecho neji tu llama es impresionante!

Gai: (igual) ¡lo mismo digo!

Más lejos

Temari: (serio) increible destruyo la marioneta de kankuro

Baki: ese chico es impresionante

Gaara: (con la cara de siempre) cierto

En eso el panel volvio a sortear nombres al azar esta detenerse en otros 2

Panel: "Rock Lee vs Kiba Inuzuka"

Lee: (eufórico) ¡GENIAL ES MI TURNO Y PODRE DEMOSTRAR DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS! (bajando de un salto)

Gai: ¡muy bien lee muestrales el poder de la juventud!

Con el equipo 8

Kiba: muy bien es mi turno (viendo a su perro) adelante akamaru

Akamaru: (sonriendo) guau

Hinata: suerte

Shino: ten cuidado el es muy fuerte

Kiba: (yendose sin importarle) bah ¿Qué puede pasar?

En la arena

Censor: es hora del cuarto combate entre rock lee y kiba inuzuka, listos… ¡comiencen!

Kiba: Es hora akamaru (poniendolo en el suelo y haciendo una posición de manos) ¡mimetismo animal jutsu en 4! (adquiriendo forma mas salvaje) ¡vamos akamaru! (lanzándose ambos hacia lee)

Lee: (en pose de combate y esperando el momento) aquí voy (justo cuando kiba y akamaru estaban enfrente de el en un solo movimiento dijo) ¡huracán de la hoja! (mandando a kiba de una patada contra la pared dejando una gran marca y dandole un golpe a akamaru dejandolos inconcientes a ambos)

Censor: (con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime) debido a que inuzuka esta inconciente el ganador es rock lee (dejando e muchos de los presentes con gotas también)

Shino: le dije que no se confiara

Más lejos

Naruto: este fue el encuentro más corto que haya visto (n/a: que cualquiera aya visto)

Mikara: si y que lo digas

Lia: (preocupada) espero que el perrito este bien

Haku: (sonriendo) seguro que esta bien se ve en mejor estado que el (señalando a kiba que era llevado en una camilla)

Raisuke: (con los brazos cruzados) incluso se ve que es mas inteligente que su amo

Naruto: (poniendo la mano en el hombro de su cuñado) si viejo yo tambien lo creo

En eso el panel se vuelve a encender mostrando los siguientes en pelear

Panel: "Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hiuuga"

Sakura: perfecto es mi turno

Naruto: suerte sakura

Sasuke: lo mismo digo

Mikara: buena suerte sakura

Sakura: gracias me esforzare (bajando a la arena)

Más lejos

Hinata: me toca pelear

Shino: mucha suerte hinata

Kurenai: adelante hinata tú puedes

Hinata: gracias (bajando a la arena)

En la arena

Censor: el quinto combate entre sakura haruno y hinata hiuuga esta por comenzar, si ya estan listas comiencen

En eso sakura se puso a la ofensiva atacando a hinata con taijutsu la cual se defendia con su estilo hiuuga, entonces hinata activo su biakugan atacando a sakura y cerrando sus puntos de chakra haciendo que este disminuya

Sakura: (agitada) /rayos ya me siento cansada y no se que hacer… ¡ya se!/

Hinata: (en pose de defensa) /que estara pensando/

En ese momento sakura se reincorpora y saca unos kunais que tenian atados unas bolsas atadas, entonces empezo a lanzar muchos de esos kunais alrededor de hinata la cual estaba extrañada ya que los kunais solo soltaban pequeños papelitos de las bolsas en vez de darle a ella pero se sorprendio al notar que los papelitos eran en realidad pequeños papeles bomba

Sakura: (sacando un kunai con un papel bomba grande) ¡tempestad de sakura! (lanzandolo hacia los otros papeles)

Hinata: ¡esto esta mal! (lanzando una shuriken la cual fue desviada por otro kunai de sakura haciendo que la explosión fuera inminente)

Sakura: es mi oportunidad (corriendo a la explosión en la cual hinata estaba algo lastimada y aprovechando el momento sakura le propino un golpe que la dejo tirada en el piso)

Censor: (yendo a ver a hinata) como la participante hiuuga se encuentra inconciente la ganadora es sakura haruno

Naruto: muy bien sakura

Mikara: bien hecho

Haku-Lia: ¡bien sakura!

Después de eso sakura sube a la plataforma y el panel se encendio mostrando el siguiente combate

Panel: "Gaara vs Shino Aburame"

Gaara: es el momento (desapareciendo y reapareciendo en la arena)

Shino: (preocupado) /oh no esto esta mal pero no tengo otra opcion/ (yendo a la arena)

En la arena

Censor: es hora del sexto combate esta por comenzar, gaara y shino aburame listos… ¡comiencen!

Shino no perdio tiempo y lanzo sus insectos contra gaara los cuales fueron todos cubiertos por la arene de gaara pero shino aprovecho el momento para intentar atacar por si mismo pero su intento fue detenido porque gaara lo envolvió de arena excepto su cara y empezo a levantarlo en el aire

En la plataforma

Temari: (sonriendo) /ya veo lo que planea gaara el no lo matara solo lo asustara/

Kurenai estaba aterrorizada por que ella creia que shino podria morir y estaba apunto de interrumpir el encuentro hasta que escucho a shino hablar

Shino: me rindo, me rindo

Gaara: (bajando a shino ya que su plan resulto)

Censor: como el participante aburame se retira gaara es el ganador

Eso los dejo a todos impresionados menos a temari que ya se habia dado cuenta pero el censor interrumpio los pensamientos de todos

Censor: llego la hora del último combate que sera entre temari e ino yamanaka (a lo que las participantes bajaron) si ya estan listas comiencen

Ino empezo a tomar distancia pero temari uso su abanico para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de ino

Ino: (sorprendida) ¿¡pero que!

Temari: (sonriendo) es tarde (agitando su abanico) ¡jutsu guadaña de viento! (atrapando a ino en un tornado haciendo que el viento le deje muchas heridas y caiga al suelo)

Censor: como la participante yamanaka no puede continuar la ganadora es temari, ahora felicito a los ganadores de estas batallas, las finales seran dentro de un mes y las batallas ya estaran decididas para entonces asi que tienen tiempo suficiente para entrenar ya pueden irse y nos veremos en las finales

Después de eso todos se dispusieron a salir de la torre donde se efectuaron los combates para irse a sus casa y reanudar el examen en el estadio dentro de un mes

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡LOS OJOS QUE NACEN DEL CORAZON! ¡ZAIRINGAN!


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: ¡Los ojos que nacen del corazón! ¡Zairingan!

Estaba amaneciendo en la aldea de la hoja, el dia se veia apacible y la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de las casas, en ese mismo momento un rubio se iba despertando por que escucha que tocan la puerta

Naruto: (despertando) ¿Quién podra ser? (levantandose del sillon) ya voy (pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un shinobi) si ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Shinobi: buenos dias naruto uzumaki la hokage lo necesita a usted y a su familia en su oficina

Naruto: esta bien iremos, que tenga un buen dia

Shinobi: igualmente (yendose)

Naruto: (cerrando la puerta) / y ahora que quiere la vieja es muy temprano ¬¬/ (resignado) bueno mejor despierto a los niños y vamos por mikara

Entonces naruto fue a darse un baño rapido y se puso su ropa, después de eso se dirigio a su cuarto donde encontro a sus hijos dormidos en su cama

Naruto: (moviendolos) niños despierten es hora de levantarse

Haku: (hablando dormido) 5 minutos mas

Naruto: (aun moviendolos) vamos tenemos que irnos que la vieja tsunade nos llama

Lia: (tapandose la cara con la sabana) papa es muy temprano

Naruto: /piensa, piensa… ¡lo tengo!/ (sonriendo con maldad) bueno si no se levantan entonces no desayunaran

Haku-Lia: (abriendo mucho los ojos) ¡NO YA NOS LEVANTAMOS O_O! (saliendo corriendo a alistarse)

Naruto: (sonriendo con maldad) hahahaha que buen padre soy

Después de que sus hijos estuvieran listos y de que hayan desayunado los tres salieron en direccion al apartamento de mikara y raisuke

Naruto: (tocando la puerta)

Raisuke: (abriendo) ah hola naruto

Naruto: hola raisuke

Haku-Lia: ¡hola tio raisuke!

Raisuke: ¡hola! (abrasandolos) vengan entren estabamos desayunando (dejandolos pasar)

Mikara: ¡naruto! (levantandose de la mesa y abrasando a naruto)

Naruto: (correspondiendo el abrazo) buenos dias

Mikara: buenos dias (dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Haku-Lia: ¡hola mama!

Mikara: hola niños (abrasandolos)

Raisuke: y dime naruto ¿a que se debe la visita?

Naruto: es que un shinobi vino a mi apartamento diciendo que la vieja queria verme a mi y a mi familia en su oficina

Mikara: ya veo entonces vallamos

Haku: ¿vienes tio raisuke?

Raisuke: claro soy su tio y cuñado de naruto, con eso basta

Naruto: pues entonces vámonos

Asi los 5 se dirigieron a la torre hokage, en la cual al llegar se encontraron a la hokage en su sillon con shizune y a tonton a su lado y a jiraiya sentado en la ventana

Tsunade: Hola naruto

Naruto: hola vieja (tsunade le lanza un libro a la cabeza) ¡AUCH! _ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tsunade: por decirme vieja u_u (en eso haku nota a jiraiya viendo al horizonte)

Haku: (susurrando a su hermana) oye lia mira ese señor ¿Quién sera?

Lia: (susurrando) no lo se vamos a hablar con el (yendo ambos donde jiraiya)

Haku: oiga señor

Jiraiya: (dandose la vuelta sonriendo) si pequeño ¿que pasa?

Lia: (señalandolo) ¿Quién es usted? (la pregunta hizo que le brillaran los ojos al pervertido y diera un salto de la ventana al centro de la oficina)

Jiraiya: (presentandose) me agrada que preguntes pequeña (haciendo unos pasos raros y agitando el cabello) yo soy uno de los 3 legendarios sannin de la hoja, aquel que vuelve locas a todas las mujeres (invocando un gran sapo color rojo claro y subiendose a el) ¡soy jiraiya el gran sabio de la montaña del sapo! (culminando con una pose de una mano hacia delante y otra hacia atrás)

Esa presentacion tan poco comun dejo a casi todos con gotas en la cabeza excepto a 2

Haku-Lia: (victoreando y aplaudiendo) ¡eh viva viva!

Jiraiya: (sonriendo triunfante) /hahahaha no esperaba menos/ (n/a: solo te aplauden porque son niños pequeños) (desapareciendo el sapo) y bueno pequeños ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Haku: soy haku uzumaki

Lia: y yo soy lia uzumaki

Jiraiya: (viendo a su "hijo") naruto puedes explicarme esto (un poco asustado)

Naruto: veras sabio pervertido después de despedirnos la otra noche nos encontramos con estos pequeños huerfanos y mikara y yo decidimos adoptarlos, ellos son nuestros hijos

Jiraiya: (abrasando a naruto como la otra ves y llorando) ¡ NARUTO ME ACABAS DE DAR ALGO QUE TODO PADRE ANELA TENER DE SUS HIJOS! (Soltando a naruto haciendolo caer y yendo corriendo con los niños) haku, lia yo soy como el papa de su padre asi que pueden llamarme abuelo o abuelo jiraiya

Haku-Lia: (sonriendo) si abuelo jiraiya

Shizune: mejor volvamos al tema por el que estan aquí

Raisuke: si ya me estaba olvidando del porque vinimos

Mikara: lady hokage ¿para que nos llamo?

Tsunade: veran queria decirles que la casa que les prometi esta lista para que puedan mudarse y tiene muchas habitaciones y pedi que cambiaran dos para los niños (dandoles las llaves)

Naruto: (tomandolas) y ¿en que parte de la aldea se encuentra?

Tsunade: esta cerca de aquí por el centro de la aldea, bueno ya pueden retirarse

Después de la reunion que tuvieron con tsunade los 5 fueron camino al centro de la aldea donde al llegar a la direccion que les dio tsunade se dieron cuenta que no era una casa sino un palacio, era de dos pisos al estilo de que fuera un edificio inportante, con una gran entrada, un amplio patio, en distintas partes de la casa se podia ver el simbolo de un espiral y en la entrada habia un kanji como en las casas de muchos otros clanes que decia "Clan Uzumaki" lo que dejo una gran sonrisa en el rubio

Naruto: (sonriendo) /al parecer este es el renacer del clan uzumaki/

Lia: (impresionada) ¿aquí es donde vamos a vivir?

Mikara: si, asi es

Raisuke: bueno yo me quedare en el apartamento

Mikara: ¿seguro hermano?

Raisuke: si seguro

Haku: oye papa mira ahí esta sasuke (señalando al azabache que se dirigia hacia ellos)

Naruto: que hay sasuke ¿Qué haces por aqui?

Sasuke: hola naruto estoy aquí porque el vecindario uchiha esta a la vuelta de la esquina ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Naruto: solo observa (señalando su casa)

Sasuke: (viendola) asi que era esto lo que estaban construyendo ¿Qué paso naruto le ganaste una apuesta a tsunade? (n/a: eso seria muy comprensible)

Naruto: no me la dio como regalo de bodas

Sasuke: bueno al parecer seremos vecinos, ¿y ya te enteraste?

Naruto: ¿de que? (confundido)

Sasuke: hoy en la noche abra un festival en la aldea por lo del examen chunnin

Haku-Lia: (emocionados) ¡un festival, papa mama, ¿podemos ir, podemos ir, podemos ir?

Mikara: ¿tu que dices? (viendo a su prometido)

Naruto: (sonriendo) al parecer no nos queda de otra

Haku-Lia: ¡SI! ^_^

Sasuke: bueno el festival comienza a las 8:00 y tienes tiempo para mudarte

Naruto: tengo mucho tiempo de sobra (haciendo sonar sus nudillos)

Después de decir eso todos fueron al departamento de naruto por sus cosas y las de los niños y después fueron al otro departamento por las cosas de mikara pues no les costo mudarse gracias a los clones de naruto, una ves las cosas metidas en la sala de la casa todos se dispusieron a inspeccionar la casa que tenia una sala amplia, una cocina de lujo, una entrada al patio trasero que era igual de extenso que el delantero y un baño de aguas termales en la planta de abajo después subieron al segundo piso donde habia un baño mas de los normales y después de eso se dispusieron a ver sus habitaciones

Habitacion de Haku

Era grande con paredes pintadas de azul, con una cama al centro contra la pared, con comodas y un ropero para guardar la ropa, habia muchos juguetes y un televisor

Haku: (euforico) ¡WOW ES INCREIBLE! (empesando a saltar en la cama)

Lia: (sonriendo) si ya quiero ver mi habitacion

Mikara: pues entonces vamos

Habitacion de Lia

Tambien era grande con paredes pintadas de rosa con cama junto a la pared, con comodas y un ropero, un televisor, y muchas muñecas y peluches de diferentes animales

Lia: (euforica) ¡QUE LINDO! (saltando hacia la cama y revisando cada uno de los peluches)

Mikara: valla le gusta mucho

Naruto: cierto ahora solo quedamos nosotros

Habitacion de Naruto y Mikara

El cuarto era amplio como los otros, tenía comodas y roperos, un televisor, un espejo sobre una comoda, pero a diferencia de los otros cuartos, este tenía baño con ducha con regadera y tina, la habitacion tambien tenía una gran cama que ambos al notar que era una cama matrimonial los puso muy sonrojados

Naruto-Mikara: (muy sonrojados) / ¡cama matrimonial!/

Naruto: (aun sonrojado) /de seguro el sabio pervertido le dio la idea/

Mikara: (aun sonrojada) /creo que la hokage se adelanto un poco/

Después de acomodar todas las cosas en la casa todos se prepararon para ir al festival en donde se encontraron con raisuke y sasuke donde todos empezaron a divertirse y comer pero lo que no sabian era que estaban siendo espiados por una sombra escondida

?: Esos dos son los hijos de ese maldito de riota, ese miserable me las pagara con la sangre de sus hijos (lanzando un kunia en direccion a donde estaba naruto junto con raisuke y mikara)

Con naruto y los demás

Se encontraba naruto hablando animadamente con su cuñado y prometida mientras que los niños jugaban un juego de atrapar peces y sasuke se estaba comprando un calamar asado, después de pagarlo sasuke nota el kunai que va justo hacia los hayato

Sasuke: ¡naruto a tu derecha!

Naruto: ¡que! (mirando a la direccion del kunai) ¡no lo creo! (lanzando una shuriken que desvía el kunai al suelo) ¿¡quien esta ahí?

?: No interfieras mocoso (saliendo de su escondite mostrando ser un hombre alto de pelo negro con apariencia de ladron)

Raisuke: es el (viendolo detenidamente)

Sasuke: (yendo con ellos) ¿Quién es el?

Raisuke: (serio) el es yunei shazaro, es el mas grande enemigo de nuestro padre, un dia nuestro pais fue atacado por un hombre muy fuerte pero mi padre lo derroto y resulta que ese tipo era el hermano de yunei

Yunei: así es y ese riota me las pagara por quitarme a mi hermano y va a ser con sus vidas

Naruto: (furioso) ni pienses que te dejare tocarlos, por que si lo ases (con ojos del zorro) te mato

Yunei: un segundo (viendo detenidamente a naruto) yo te conozco, tu eres el chico zorro, pues no me importa quien seas no me detendras

Sasuke: (en posición de combate) naruto preparate

Naruto: pero ¿y los niños?

Sasuke: tranquilo vi que se escondieron hace un rato

Raisuke: bien entonces vamos

En eso los tres se lanzan a atacarlo, raisuke estaba apunto de darle un golpe pero en un movimiento rapido yunei lo elevo al aire de un golpe pero no resulto del todo ya que raisuke lo sujeto de la pierna.

Yunei: ¡toma esto! (apunto de apuñalarlo con un kunai)

Sasuke: (apareciendo frente a el) no lo creo (mandandolo al aire de una patada y apareciendo bajo el) ahora veras (dandole un golpe pero exploto una nube de humo y aparecio un tronco) una substitucion

Yunie: (apareciendo atrás de el) correcto niño (dandole una patada mandandolo contra una pared que lo deja semi-inconciente por la fuerza del impacto)

Naruto: miserable (haciendo una posicion de manos) ¡jutsu clones de sombra! (apareciendo 4 narutos y saltando sobre uno para impulsarse al aire)

Clon1: (dandole una patada hacia arriba) ¡NA!

Clon2: (igual) ¡RU!

Clon3: (igual) ¡TO!

Naruto: (dandole una patada en el aire) ¡UZUMAKI RAFAGA!

Yunei: no te sera tan facil (cayendo parado)

Raisuke: ¡¿a si? (Apareciendo frente a el y dandole un puñetazo en el estomago)

Yunei: (sujetando su brazo) ¡si! (levantando el brazo libre hacia naruto que estaba en el aire) ¡estilo relampago! ¡Jutsu de corriente electrica! (lanzando electricidad a ambos dejando a raisuke inconciente y a naruto muy debil en el suelo) primero eliminare a tu hermana y después acabare con tigo (viendo a raisuke) ahora ¡despidete! (lanzandose a mikara con un kunai en la mano)

Naruto: (tratando de ponerse en pie y con los ojos normales) no te lo permitire (corriendo hacia el)

Sasuke: (adolorido en la pared) /maldición…naruto no llegara a tiempo…si pudiera moverme/

Naruto: (aun corrriendo y sintiendo como si todo fuera en camara lenta) /no permitire que la lastime…ni a ella ni a los niños…porque yo los amo…y no permitire que nada les pase…yo los protegere)

Yunei: ¡muere! (apunto de atacar a mikara)

Naruto: /!YO LOS PROTEGERE!/ (sintiendo algo extraño en el cuerpo)

En ese momento nadie de los que estaba ahí supo como paso ni siquiera era posible de explicar pero ahí estaba naruto parado enfrente de mikara sonteniendo el kunai con la mano como cuando salvo a tsunade de kabuto.

Naruto: (con la sombra del pelo tapandole los ojos) ya te dije (levantando la vista) que no te lo permitire (mostrando unos ojos rojos pero no del zorro sino unos rojos con un simbolo que parecia una estrella de 3 puntas de color negro)

Sasuke: (sorprendido) / ¿Qué son esos ojos? ¿Sera alguna clase de donjutsu?/

Yunei: (levantando el puño libre) ¡pequeño adefesio! (lanzando un golpe)

Naruto: (sujetando el puño) ni lo pienses (soltando el puño y dandole un veloz golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar) arte ninja ¡jutsu velocidad del rayo! (moviendose a una velocidad que lo hacia ver como un rayo dorado y apareciendo debajo de yunei) acabare contigo porque no permitire que lastimes a la gente que amo (haciendo 3 posiciones de mano y sacando electricidad de su mano izquierda) ¡chidori! (Dandole un golpe llenandolo de electricidad haciendo que este quede inconciente) se termino (aterrizando)

Mikara: ¡naruto! (corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo) gracias por salvarme naruto tenia mucho miedo

Haku-Lia: ¡papa! (saliendo de su escondite y abrazando las piernas de su padre)

Haku: ¡papa fue increible!

Lia: ¡si fue asombroso!

Tsunade: (llegando corriendo junto con jiraiya) ¡naruto! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Naruto: ese tipo nos ataco (señalando a yunei) pero tranquilos ya nos encargamos de el

Tsunade: bien hecho (chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer un equipo ambu) 2 de ustedes llevenlo a la prision de la aldea y ustedes 2 lleven a raisuke y a sasuke al hospital (viendo a naruto) naruto dejame curarte la mano

Naruto: (extendiendo la mano)

Tsunade: (curandolo) listo (viendo los ojos de naruto) jiraiya mira los ojos de naruto ese es…

Jiraiya: (continuando) asi es, sin duda alguna es el zairingan

Naruto: ¿zairingan?

Tsunade: asi es naruto, el zairingan es el donjutsu del clan uzumaki, se dice que muy pocos de tu clan lo han obtenido

Jiraiya: el zairingan es un donjutsu parecido al rinnengan, este donjutsu incrementa tu fuerza y velocidad, tambien te permite hacer todo tipo de jutsus incluso jutsus que tu nisiquiera conoces.

Naruto: /eso explica como pude hacer el chidori y el jutsu velocidad del rayo/ pero como fue que pude activar este poder

Tsunade: se dice que los uzumaki solo podian despertar este donjutsu de una sola forma y eso era con un fuerte deseo por proteger a los que te importan

Jiraiya: es por eso que son conocidos como los ojos que nacen del corazon

Naruto: (sonriendo) pues me siento feliz si no fuera por este poder no hubiera podido salvarlos pero ¿como lo desactivo?

Jiraiya: solo concentrate

Naruto: (cerrando los ojos y volviendolos a abrir mostrando sus ojos de siempre) funciono

Jiraiya: bueno naruto te vere mañana en el rio, te entrenare para controlar esos ojos y para terminar el examen

Naruto: de acuerdo (sonriendo)

Después de eso naruto y su familia se dispusieron a ir a casa ya que al rubio le esperaba un duro entrenamiento al dia siguiente.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡ENTRENANDO MI NUEVO PODER!


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: entrenando mi nuevo poder

Era de medio dia y naruto se encontraba en el rio con jiraiya para poder comenzar con el entrenamiento de su donjutsu pero al parecer lo unico que se podia ver era a naruto cruzado de brazos enojado porque su sensei estaba en lo que el llamaba "recolectando información"

Naruto: (enojado) ¡oye sabio pervertido ya pon atención!

Jiraiya: (sin escucharlo) oh que buena vista (babeando)

Naruto: /y ahora como le hago para que me ponga atención…mmm se me ocurrio algo (sonriendo malvadamente)/ (concentrandose) /¡zairingan!/ (haciendo una posicion de manos estilo yamanaka y apuntando a jiraiya) arte ninja jutsu control de mentes (en eso jiraiya se da la vuelta con cara de "que me pasa?")

Jiraiya: (confundido) ¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi cuerpo?

Naruto: (sonriendo triunfante) yo lo estoy controlando, ahora ponte serio con lo del entrenamiento o ya veras

Jiraiya: ¿ver que? (en eso se da un golpe en la cara) AUCH eso duele _

Naruto: bueno comencemos ¿si?

Jiraiya: oh vamos naruto dejame seguir recolectando información para mi libro (se da otro golpe) AUCH anda puedes ver conmigo (se da otro) AUCH YA BASTA ME RINDO PERO DESAS EL JUTSU _ (se da otro golpe más) (n/a: si alguien más lo viera dirian que es masoquista)

Naruto: muy bien (deshaciendo el jutsu) después de todo esas chicas ya se fueron

Jiraiya: ¡QUE! (dandose la vuelta y viendo que ya no habia nadie) ah que suerte la mia T_T

Naruto: bueno comencemos por fin (pero escucha a alguien corriendo y se da la vuelta)

Haku-Lia: ¡hola papa! (abrazando sus piernas)

Naruto: (poniendose a su altura) oigan ¿Cómo me encontraron?

Haku: recuerda que tengo buen olfato (sonriendo)

Lia: (sonriendo) y no vinimos solos

Naruto: ¿a no? o.O

?: (Llegando) no

Naruto: (viendo a la persona) hola mikara

Mikara: hola te traje el almuerzo (mostrandole un bento envuelto)

Naruto: (tomandolo) gracias eres la mejor

Mikara: gracias ^/^

Haku-Lia: ¡hola abuelo jiraiya! (corriendo hacia el sabio)

Jiraiya: (levantandolos a ambos) ¡hola pequeños que bueno verlos! ^_^

Haku: (en el hombro del sabio) queriamos ver como entrenan

Lia: (entre en otro hombro) si ¿podemos verdad?

Jiraiya: ¡claro que pueden! ^_^

Haku-Lia: ¡SI!

Naruto: bueno ahora si comencemos

Jiraiya: (bajando a los niños de sus hombros) bueno como te dije anoche el zairingan en un donjutsu muy poderoso que te permite hacer incluso jutsus que tu ni siquiera conoces asi que quiero que te concentres y que hagas todos los jutsus que puedas ver con esos ojos, ya me mostraste que puedes hacer incluso un jutsu del clan yamanaka (sobandose la cara) asi que quiero que me muestres todos los jutsus que puedes

Naruto: de acuerdo aquí voy (concentrandose) /¡zairingan!/

En eso naruto empezo a hacer una gran cantidad de jutsus diferentes ya sea de diferentes elementos y de diferentes estilos como genjutsus y jutsus medicos e incluso convertir a un clon en espada y poder hacer kenjutsus (jutsus con espadas), tambien podia hacer jutsus como los del clan nara, el clan hiuuga y el clan uchiha, lo cual les tomo varias horas.

Jiraiya: valla naruto incluso puedes hacer genjutsus y jutsus de habilidad con espada

Naruto: si este poder es fabuloso

Jiraiya: bueno esto sera todo por hoy

Naruto: (confundido) que ¿por que? o.O

Jiraiya: por 2 razones 1 (mostrandole 1 dedo) por que debes descansar, has gastado mucho chakra y si sigues asi no te podras mover durante mucho tiempo y 2 (mostrandole 2 dedos) quiero pasar tiempo con mis nietos ^_^

Naruto: ahh (caida estilo anime)

Jiraiya: (pasando al lado de naruto) ¡oigan niños vamos a jugar!

Haku-Lia: ¡si ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

Jiraiya: vamos a dar un paseo (invocando el sapo que lleva el pergamino del contrato de la invocación) andando (subiendose con los niños al lomo del sapo y saltando lejos de ahí)

Naruto: (ya parado) ¿y ahora que?

Mikara: (a su lado) pues porque no te comes el almuerzo que te hice y descansas mientras los esperamos

Naruto: si esta bien

Después de comer naruto se recosto junto con mikara debajo de un arbol y se durmieron durante un buen rato hasta que despertaron por un ruido muy fuerte al darse cuenta era el sapo de jiraiya que venia trayendolos de regreso

Jiraiya: (bajando a los niños) ¿y les gusto?

Haku: si fue muy divertido

Lia: si ¿podemos hacerlo otra ves?

Jiraiya: claro otro dia lo repetiremos

Mikara: y ¿se divirtieron? (a sus hijos)

Lia: si fue grandioso

Haku: si el abuelo nos llevo de paseo por muchos lugares

Jiraiya: bueno naruto te vere mañana ya que el examen chuunin sera en una semana

Naruto: de acuerdo

Asi naruto y su familia se fueron a su casa para descansar, al dia siguiente cuando llegaron al rio jiraiya ya estaba alli sentado meditando ya que no habia nadie a quien espiar, al llegar jiraiya le dio un regalo a naruto que era una espada la cual empezo a llevar en la cintura y usaba para poder practicar el kenjutsu, y asi estuvieron entrenando toda la semana hasta que llego el dia en que se realizaban las finales del examen chuunin donde naruto se encontraba en la plataforma de los que pasaron las preliminares mientras que su familia estaba junto con kakashi y algunos de los amigos del rubio en las gradas del estadio, en otra parte mas lejana de las gradas se encontraban otros kages de otros aldeas y los señores feudales de otros paises incluyendo al del pais del te y al consejo del clan hayato los cuales fueron en espacial para ver las habilidades de naruto, mientras la hokage estaba en el asiento en el que estaba el tercero el examen pasado, en la silla de al lado se encontraba baki en representación de la arena y al lado de tsunade se encontraba parado jiraiya. Entonces tsunade se levanto del asiento para gritarles a los espectadores (n/a: les grita porque hay mucha gente y no los va a escuchar)

Tsunade: ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A LA ETAPA FINAL DEL SEGUNDO EXAMEN CHUUNIN DE ESTE AÑO EN DONDE LOS GENIN COMPETIRAN ENTRE ELLOS PARA DEMOSTRAR SUS HABILIDADES Y PODER PASAR AL SIGUIENTE NIVEL, QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE AUNQUE ALGUN COMPETIDOR PIERDE UNA BATALLA NO SIGNIFICA QUE HAYA REPROBADO EL EXAMEN YA QUE AUN PUEDE APROBAR DEPENDIENDO DE SUS HABILIDADES TANTO EN COMBATE COMO EN CONOCIMIENTO TACTICO, ASI QUE DECLARO INICIADO EL TORNEO! (haciendo que la multitud enloqueciera) (n/a: como le abra hecho para gritar asi O_O)

Censor: ahora en muchas de las paredes del estadio estan puestas como seran los siguientes combates (decia sosteniendo un papel donde como los que estaban pegados en las paredes del estadio donde decia como estaban organizadas las peleas las cuales eran:

Primer Combate: "Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee"

Segundo Combate: "Sakura Haruno vs Temari"

Tercer Combate: "Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hiuuga"

Cuarto Combate: "El ganador del 3º conbate vs Gaara" (n/a: es que en las preliminares solo ganaron 7 y tuve que organizar de alguna forma las peleas)

Censor: llego la hora de comenzar el primer combate que sera entre naruto uzumaki y rock lee por favor bajen a la arena (en eso lee como siempre emocionado salto desde la plataforma hasta caer parado en la arena y naruto para no pasar vergüenza bajo por las escaleras como cualquier persona normal hasta llegar a la arena enfrente de lee) muy bien si ya estan listos comiencen (dijo mientras ambos tomaban distancia y el censor se alejaba un poco)

Lee: sabes naruto siempre quise pelear contigo, eres muy fuerte y quiero probar mis habilidades para superarte

Naruto: sabes lee yo tambien tenia ganas de pelear contigo

Lee: muy bien entonces comencemos

Dicho esto lee se lanzo directamente a naruto para brindarle una buena patada

Lee: ¡remolino de la hoja! (lanzado la patada pero esta fue detenida por el brazo de naruto) ¿Qué?

Naruto: ahora es mi turno /!zairingan!/ (cambiando sus ojos haciendo que lee se quedara pasmado por su mirada y naruto aprovecho el momento) ¡remolino de la hoja! (dandole una patada tan fuerte que dejo a lee algo adolorido)

Lee: ¿Qué les paso a tus ojos y como pudiste usar mi movimiento?

Naruto: este es el zairingan el donjutsu del clan uzumaki y pude usar tu movimiento porque el zairingan me deja hacer cualquier tipo de jutsu incluso jutsus de los que nunca he oido

Lee: asi que tienes un donjutsu que bien esto se pondra mas interesante (poniendose en pose de combate)

En la plataforma

Sasuke: /asi que naruto si tiene un donjutsu me pregunto que tan fuerte se ha hecho/

Neji: /interesante al parecer aparecio un nuevo donjutsu en la aldea de la hoja/

En las gradas

Kakashi: ¿enserio naruto tiene un donjutsu?

Mikara: si, lo tiene desde hace un poco mas de una semana

Shikamaru: y ¿Qué tan fuerte se ha hecho?

Haku: mi papa se ha hecho muy, muy fuerte

Ino: enserio naruto siempre nos impresiona de alguno forma

Lia: estoy segura de que papa va a ganar

Raisuke: si yo tambien lo creo pero hay que ver el combate primero

En la arena

Naruto: muy bien sigamos lee

Lee: adelante (lanzandose hacia naruto) ¡huracan de la hoja! (dandole un golpe a naruto con la pierna pero este lo bloquea) asi (haciendo un movimiento rapido y golpeandolo con la otra pierna haciendolo retroceder)

Naruto: de acuerdo aquí voy arte ninja ¡jutsu velocidad del rayo! (moviendose a una gran velocidad para aparecer detrás de lee) preparate cejas de azotador (lanzandole un golpe que mando a lee algo lejos)

Lee: esta batalla si me esta gustando pero no pienso perder (desatando las vendas de sus brazos y corriendo alrededor de naruto a gran velocidad)

Naruto: este jutsu es… (En ese momento lee empezo a dar una serie de patadas elevando a naruto en el aire y después lee rodeo el cuerpo de naruto con sus vendas y ambos empezaron a caer rodando a una gran velocidad)

Lee: ¡loto primario! (impactandose ambos en el suelo) ahh (levantandose jadeando) lo logre…gane

Naruto: (levantandose tambien) valla lee…ese fue un gran movimiento (limpiandose la sangre que caia de su boca) pero es hora de terminar la pelea (poniendose en una posicion de combate hiuuga)

En la plataforma

Neji: (impactado) /es imposible esa postura es para…/

En las gradas

Hiashi: (impactado) /esa postura es del clan hiuuga que es lo que ara ese chico/

En la arena

Lee: /esa postura la hizo neji en las preliminares/

Naruto: arte del puño suave 8 trigramas 64 palmas (corriendo hacia lee y golpeandolo muchas veces) ¡2 palmas! ¡4 palmas! ¡8 palmas! ¡16 palmas! ¡32 palmas! ¡64 palmas! (dejando a lee en el suelo) valla si fue difícil (agitado)

Censor: (yendo a ver a lee y señalando a naruto con la mano) como rock lee ya no puede continuar el ganador es naruto uzumaki (eso hizo que toda la gente del estadio empezara a gritar y a aplaudir a naruto por su victoria)

En la plataforma

Neji: /no puedo creer que naruto aya podido hacer un jutsu del clan hiuuga, esos ojos son impresionantes/

En las gradas

Hiashi: /ese muchacho pudo hacer un jutsu hiuuga sin tener que ser del clan me pregunto que otros secretos tendra escondido/

Más lejos

Haku-Lia: (dando un salto) ¡PAPA GANO!

Mikara: (sonriendo) yo nunca lo dude

Raisuke: ya sabia que lo haria

Kakashi: vaya el zairingan de naruto es impresionante

Shikamaru: es increible que naruto pueda hacer cosas como esas

Chouji: (comiendo) y que lo digas

Más Lejos

Haisho: sabia que este joven era digno de formar parte de nuestra familia ¿no lo creen? (preguntando a sus acompañantes)

Riota: claro que lo creo después de todo ya probo ser una persona confiable por eso lo acepte como el futuro esposo de mi hija

Ichigo: si naruto a demostrado ser un shinobi fuerte y astuto ademas de ser un gran joven

En la arena

Naruto: (levantando a lee)

Lee: (riendose a lo bajo) oye naruto…esta fue…una gran pelea…deberiamos repetirla…algun otro dia

Naruto: (sonriendo) claro lee cuando quieras mejor te llevo a que te atiendan los medicos se estan tardando un poco (después de que naruto se llevo a lee fuera de la arena la atención de todos se giro hacia el censor)

Censor: muy bien es hora del segundo combate entre Sakura Haruno y Temari por favor bajen a la arena (asi como dijo el censor ambas bajaron hasta quedar frente a frente) muy bien si ambas ya estan listas entonces comiencen (alejandose de ambas)

Temari: haber si duras más que la rubia con la que pelee la vez pasada

Sakura: ya veras que si

Temari: pues haber que puedes hacer contra esto ¡jutsu guadaña de viento! (agitando su abanico creando una gran rafaga de viento pero cuando se detuvo sakura tenia muchos rasguños pero apenas se habia movido del lugar) /!que! como es posible si le puse fuerza suficiente coma para mandarla contra la pared/ oye ¿como es que no te moviste del lugar?

Sakura: facil incremente el chakra en mis pies para quedar bien sujeta ahora me toca a mi (dijo lanzandose hacia temari y trantando de golpearla a lo cual esta esquivaba lo mas que podia) /enviare chakra a mis puños para incrementar mi fuerza/

En eso estuvieron durante un bien rato mostrando a una temari esforzandose todo lo que podia evitando los golpes y a una sakura cansandose de lanzar golpes sin acertar haciendola detenerse lo cual temari aprovecho

Temari: /perfecto ya esta demasiado cansada y se puede ver que ha usado mucho chakra por la forma en que movia los puños por ahí hay un arbol solo tengo que calcular la distancia y la fuerza de mi ataque/ aquí vamos ¡jutsu guadaña de viento! (mandando a bolar a sakura a un arbol pero al impactarse hubo una explosion y en ves de sakura salio un tronco/ ¡una sustitución!

Sakura: (apareciendo detrás de ella) ¡exacto! (dandole un buen golpe que la mando a bolar al aire)

Temari: (en el aire) se acabo acabare esta pelea de una ves (abriendo por completo su abanico) ¡jutsu vortex de viento! (lanzando una rafaga de viento increíblemente fuerte que le da de lleno a sakura llenandola de heridas y dejandola inconciente en el piso) todo termino (aterrizando)

Censor: (yendo a ver a sakura) esta inconciente (señalando a temari) como haruno no puede continuar la ganadora es temari (dijo haciendo que muchos de los presentes gritaran euforicos)

En las gradas

Mikara: que mal sakura perdio

Kakashi: si pero dio un gran esfuerzo y ha demostrado una gran capacidad con su control del chakra

En la arena

Se podia ver como temari subia a la plataforma mientras sakura era llevada por los medicos lo cual naruto llego a ver cuando subia a la plataforma

Censor: bien llego la hora del tercer combate, sasuke uchiha y neji hiuuga vengan aquí por favor (después de decir esto los 2 nombrados bajaron hasta quedar frente a frente lo cual hizo que la tribuna enloqueciera ya que se enfrentarian los representantes de los 2 clanes mas poderosos de la aldea, el ultimo uchiha contra el genio de los hiuuga) bien sasuke, neji si ambos estan listos entonces ¡comiencen! (dice alejandose de ellos)

Asi la pelea comenzo con ambos yendo hacia el otro peleando estilo taijutsu en donde neji ponia mucha destreza en su estilo de puño suave pero sasuke no se quedaba atrás ya que se igualaba usando su version del taijutsu de lee aumentando su fuerza y velocidad, después de un rato sasuke se canso y se le ocurrio una idea

Sasuke: /espero que funcione/ (lanzandole unos kunais)

Neji: (desviandolos) que simple… ¡¿pero que? (Viendo que pequeñas bolas de fuego se dirigian hacia el) maldición (saltando rapidamente a un lado para evitar el ataque)

Sasuke: /ahora es mi oportunidad/ (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu bola de fuego! (lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia donde estaba suspendido neji)

Neji: /tengo que evitar que me de/ ¡rotacion! (empezando a girar a gran velocidad quedando rodeado por una gran esfera de chakra que lo protegio del ataque de fuego) (dentro de la esfera) /estuvo cerca pero no puedo resistir por mucho tiempo en la pelea, ya he gastado mucho chakra usando el puño suave/ (deshaciendo la rotacion) ¡ah! (viendo que sasuke enfrente de el con un chidori en la mano)

Sasuke: se termino ¡chidori! (dandole un golpe directo electrocutandolo y dejandolo muy debil en el suelo)

Censor: (yendo a ver a neji) como el participante hiuuga no esta apto para continuar el ganador es sasuke uchiha (eso hizo que la gente enloqueciera por ver cual de los 2 mejores clanes de aldea es el mejor)

En las gradas

Hiashi: (con sonrisa de orgullo) /no te preocupes neji aunque no ganaste diste todo tu esfuerzo y demostraste que eres un verdadero hiuuga/

Más lejos

Lia: ¡que bien sasuke gano!

Haku: cierto pero que mal que sakura no gano su pelea

Kakashi: tranquilos porque aunque sakura no apruebe el examen podra repetirlo el proximo año

Lia: ¿enserio?

Kakashi: si porque este examen se realiza 2 veces al año

Haku: bueno entonces sakura tendra otra oportunidad el proximo año

Mikara: y es probable que logre

En la arena

Los medicos se estaban llevando a neji para que lo atendieran mientras que sasuke subia a la plataforma

Censor: es hora del siguiente combate entre el ganador del primer combate naruto uzumaki contra la ganadora del segundo temari, por favor bajen (dicho esto ambos competidores bajaron hasta quedar frente a frente) muy bien si estan listos ¡comiencen!

Temari: veamos naruto que tanto has mejorado

Naruto: (sonriendo) ya veras que no perdere /¡zairingan!/ (cambiando sus ojos)

Temari: pues vemos entonces (usando su abanico para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del rubio) /toma esto/ (tratando de golpear a naruto pero este detiene el golpe con su espada) /que veloz es ni siquiera pude ver cuando la desenfundo/

Naruto: (haciendo un movimiento rapido para alejarla) aquí vamos ¡estilo de viento! ¡Jutsu navajas de viento! (moviendo la espada haciendo de manera de que de la hoja de la espada salieran pequeñas rafagas de viento)

Temari: maldición (moviendo el abanico creando un fuerte viento que bloquea las rafagas) /es increible puede usar kenjutsus de estilo viento/ veamos esto ¡jutsu guadaña de viento! (lanzandole una gran rafaga a naruto la cual lo empujo un poco lejos de donde estaba parado)

Temari: /mejor termino la batalla rapido porque sino es mas probable que el me venza, aprovechare el momento para atacar/ ¡estilo de viento! ¡Jutsu de tornado feroz! (moviendo el abanicote tal fuerza que crea un tornado enorme dirigido hacia naruto pero lo que no contaba con lo que hizo el rubio)

Naruto: (entrando en el tornado de un salto) /bien ya estoy dentro ahora detendre el tornado/ (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu flama de dragon! (cubriendo su cuerpo de fuego y usandolo para envolver el tornado y haciendolo mas intenso) (n/a: si no lo saben el viento puede hacer al fuego más poderoso) /funciono ahora solo tengo que deshacer el jutsu/ (penso y al momento de deshacer el jutsu el tornado de fuego desaparecio mostrando a naruto parado en el suelo)

Temari: (impactada) /imposible ese era uno de mis mejores jutsus y pudo destruirlo, ya no me queda chakra no puedo hacer nada/

Naruto: es mi oportunidad (dijo apareciendo un clon y preparando su ultimo ataque) aquí voy (corriendo hacia temari hasta quedar frente a ella) ¡rasengan! (impactando el ataque directamente haciendo que temari salga volando contra la pared)

Censor: (yendo a ver a temari) como temari no esta apta para continuar el ganador es naruto uzumaki (dicho esto la gente gritaba de emocion por ver la batalla)

Con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Baki

Tsunade: valla jiraiya que bien entrenaste a naruto eso fue sorprendente O_O

Jiraiya: lo se aun me sigue sorprendiendo ese enano

Baki: sin duda se ha vuelto fuerte, lo que mas me sorprendio fue como deshizo el tornado

Jiraiya: si a mi tambien

En las gradas

Haku: (sonriendo) ¡papa volvio a ganar!

Lia: (sonriendo) ¡el es el mejor!

Mikara: que bien ahora solo le queda la pelea final

Raisuke: y el que gane ahora sera su oponente (viendo la arena)

En la arena

Censor: ahora comenzara el siguiente combate entre el ganador del tercer combate sasuke uchiha contra gaara del desierto por favor bajen (dicho esto ambos bajaron a la arena para la siguiente pelea) muy bien si los dos estan listos entonces ¡comiencen!

Dicho esto sasuke se aseguro de tomar distancia para ver lo que aria gaara el cual sacaba su arena para protegerse entonces sasuke se abalanzo a gaara a gran velocidad para golpearlo pero este lo bloqueaba con su arena entonces sasuke se movio a una velocidad que lo hacia invisible hasta aparecer a un lado de gaara y le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado en el piso.

Gaara: (levantandose y haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡dardos de arena! (grito lanzandole pequeños proyectiles de arena hacia sasuke)

Sasuke: tengo que evitar que me den (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu fuego del fenix! (soplando pequeñas bolas de fuego que al chocar con las de arena estas no se detuvieron y se convirtieron en dardos de cristal) ¡oh no! (sacando un kunia y destruyendo los dardos) / la arena se convirtió en cristal al quemarse, tal ves eso me sea de utilidad/

Gaara: (tumbando las manos en el suelo) ¡avalancha de arena! (saliendo grandes olas de arena por detrás de el dirigidas hacia sasuke)

Sasuke: ¡maldición! (alejandose lo mas que puede de la arena y subiendose a la gran pared del estadio hasta un punto en que la arena no lo alcanzaba) bueno aprovechare que estoy aquí arriba /¡sharingan!/ (cambiando sus ojos y haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡chidori! (corriendo a alta velocidad hacia abajo en direccion hacia gaara)

Gaara: (percatandose del jutsu) /no puedo permitir que me de/ (concentrando su chakra y involviendose por completo de arena hasta quedar encerrado en una esfera)

Sasuke: (enfrente de la esfera) eso no te servira ¡chidori! (golpeando la esfera pero sin atravesarla) ¡¿pero que? (En eso la arena trata de golpearlo pero sasuke se aleja) / parece que no funcionara como la otra vez, tiene que haber una forma de romper su defensa absoluta ¿pero que?...un momento/

Flash Back

Gaara: (levantandose y haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡dardos de arena! (grito lanzandole pequeños proyectiles de arena hacia sasuke)

Sasuke: tengo que evitar que me den (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu fuego del fenix! (soplando pequeñas bolas de fuego que al chocar con las de arena estas no se detuvieron y se convirtieron en dardos de cristal) ¡oh no! (sacando un kunia y destruyendo los dardos)

Fin del Flash Back

Sasuke: /eso es/ (haciendo posiciones de manos) /espero que esto funcione/ ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu bola de fuego! (lanzando una bola de fuego muy poderosa hacia la esfera de arena la cual al recibir el impacto al despejarse el fuego se convirtió en una enorme esfera de cristal en la cual se podia ver a gaara a traves de ella) ahora ¡toma! (lanzando un kunai con papel bomba que destruye la esfera en miles de pedazos) funciono (corriendo a gran velocidad hacia gaara)

Gaara: (sorprendido) /no puede ser destruyo mi defensa absoluta por completo/ (en eso sasuke aparece justo arriba de el)

Sasuke: (en el aire) esto se acabo (cargando chakra en su pierna y pateando a gaara en la cabeza hacia abajo)

Gaara: (en el suelo) /no me quedan…fuerzas al parecer…el combate…termino/ (perdiendo la conciencia)

Censor: (yendo a ver a gaara) como gaara no esta apto para continuar el ganador es sasuke uchiha (dicho esto la gente se puso euforica)

En las gradas

Haku: ¡que bien sasuke gano!

Raisuke: (cruzado de brazos) eso significa que naruto peleara contra sasuke

Lia: pero es seguro que papa va a ganar

Haku: si nadie puede vencerlo

Mikara: si estoy seguro de que el ganara

Después de la victoria de sasuke todos los presentes en el estadio se emocionaron porque solo quedaba el encuentro final para decidir al ganador del torneo pero tambien era por los que iban a pelear.

"El Ultimo Encuentro": "Naruto Uzumaki Contra Sasuke Uchiha"

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡NARUTO CONTRA SASUKE! ¡BATALLA A NIVEL DONJUTSU!


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: ¡Naruto contra Sasuke! ¡Batalla a nivel donjutsu!

Después de la batalla entre sasuke y gaara se les dio a los competidores media hora para que puedan descansar y reponer sus energias, en ese tiempo neji, lee, sakura, temari y gaara ya se habian recuperado y subieron a la plataforma de los competidores para poder ver la ultima pelea, todo lo que se oia eran las voces de los espectadores que estaban ansiosos por ver la ultima pelea del torneo pero en ese momento una vos hablo a los espectadores

Censor: muy bien es hora del último combate, naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha por favor bajen a la arena (dicho esto ambos bajaron a la arene hasta quedar frente a frente junto al censor, ambos serios pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros y mirandose de forma desafiante) naruto (viendolo), sasuke (viendolo) ustedes son los finalistas del torneo del examen chuunin antes de empezar quiero felicitarlos a ambos por llegar tan lejos ahora si ambos estan listos entonces ¡comiencen! (dicho esto se alejo de ambos mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la multitud)

Naruto: (sonriendo) al parecer llego el momento

Sasuke: (igual) asi es, al fin decidiremos quien es el mejor

Naruto: si y no pienso perder contra ti /sasuke es muy fuerte por eso debo pelear mas que nunca/

Sasuke: me quitaste las palabras de la boca /naruto se ha hecho en verdad fuerte asi que tendre que pelear al siguiente nivel/

Naruto-Sasuke: (concentrandose) /!zairingan/-/¡sharingan!/

Sasuke: al parecer no soy el unico que se le ocurrio la idea (con el sharingan fase 2) (n/a: recuerden sasuke nunca peleo con naruto en el valle del fin por eso no tiene el sharingan en fase 3)

Naruto: si tienes razon entonces comencemos (con el zairingan de 3 puntas)

Dicho esto ambos tomaron distancia y se pusieron en posicion de combate, unos segundos después ambos se pusieron a luchar con taijutsu muy reñido golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al otro, pero en un movimiento rapido sasuke sujeto a naruto del brazo y le dio una patada elevandolo en el aire.

Sasuke: (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu bola de fuego! (lanzando una bola de fuego directo hacia naruto)

Naruto: /no lo creo/ (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de agua! ¡Jutsu de ondas violentas! (disparando un gran chorro de agua de su boca que destruye la bola de fuego y va directo a sasuke)

Sasuke: ¡ah! (esquivando el chorro de agua) nada mal naruto pero aun asi no me rendire tan facil (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu fuego de fenix! (lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia naruto que estaba en el aire)

Naruto: diablos ¡jutsu clones de sombra! (haciendo aparecer otro naruto que lo jala del brazo para evitar las bolas de fuego) estuvo cerca (aterrizando y desapareciendo el clon) ahora (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de viento! ¡Jutsu de rafaga tornado! (en eso su cuerpo expulsa una gran rafaga de viento que manda a sasuke contra la pared) arte ninja ¡jutsu velocidad del rayo! (corriendo a gran velocidad hasta donde se estrello pero al llegar solo habia un tronco) una sustitución) ¿Qué rayos? (en eso sin que se diera cuenta sasuke estaba detrás de el y le dio una patada que lo dejo tirado en el suelo)

Sasuke: (sonriendo) te dije que no me rendiria tan facilmente

Naruto: (levantandose) tienes razon asi que continuemos

Sasuke: por supuesto (dijo lanzandose hacia naruto y dandole una patada pero naruto la bloquea)

Naruto: ya veras (lanzando a sasuke al aire y haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo relampago! ¡Jutsu de corriente electrica! (haciendo el mismo jutsu que hizo yunei la noche de su encuentro y apuntando a sasuke)

Sasuke: /maldición que are...ya se/ (haciendo una posicion de manos) ¡jutsu clones de sombras! (creando un clon que lo jala del brazo y evita el ataque)

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer el jutsu clones de sombra?

Sasuke: (sonriendo) recuerda que el sharingan no solo sirve para leer e imitar los movimientos del oponente sino que tambien me deja copiar sus tecnicas

Naruto: si lo olvide pero aun asi no pienso perder.

En la plataforma

Neji: (de brazos cruzados) esto si que se esta poniendo interesante

Lee: (con llamas en los ojos) si esta pelea se esta volviendo cada ves mas intensa no puedo dejar de verla

Sakura: no puedo creer que naruto y sasuke sean los finalistas no se a quien animar

Temari: te comprendo después de todo son tus amigos y tus compañeros de equipo

Gaara: (como neji) / me pregunto quien sera el ganador/

En las gradas

Haku: ¡vamos papa tu puedes!

Lia: ¡si papa no te rindas!

Raisuke: esta pelea me esta gustando

Mikara: si a mi tambien

Kakashi: si después de todo naruto y sasuke siempre fueron rivales y no me extraña que se lo tomen tan enserio

Raisuke: mejores amigos y rivales para mi esto se esta poniendo cada ves mejor

Mikara: /yo se que tu ganaras naruto/

Más lejos

Haisho: esta pelea si se esta tornando interesante

Riota: si esta muy reñida

Ichigo: me pregunto si naruto podra ganar

Haisho: es probable que lo logre pero aun asi, aunque no gane de igual modo nos a mostrado de lo que es capaz, y me siento orgulloso de que lo hayamos escogido

Con Tsunade. Jiraiya y Baki

Tsunade: vaya naruto y sasuke si se lo toman en serio

Jiraiya: parece que ambos sacaran el 100 porciento de sus ojos

Baki: me pregunto cuanto mas duraran

En la arena

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraba peleando con mucha determinación ya que sasuke usaba su version del taijutsu de lee contra los movimientos de puño suave de naruto pero ambos seguían atacando sin importar que

Naruto: /esta pelea si me esta gustando le pondre mas chakra al siguiente golpe/ (cargando chakra en su puño)

Sasuke: /le pondre mas chakra a mi puño asi el siguiente ataque tendra mas fuerza/ (cargando chakra en su puño)

En eso después de cargar bastante chakra ambos lanzaron un golpe al otro en el cual solo pudieron golpear sus propios puños entre si, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que se podia ver el poder que ambos pusieron y unos segundo después ambos salieron volando al extremo contrario hasta quedar en el suelo

Naruto: wow eso fue asombroso pero no me puedo quedar atrás (viendo que sasuke se levantaba) ¡jutsu clones de sombra! (en eso el clon empieza a acumular chakra en la mano derecha del naruto real hasta que este tomara forma de una esfera de color azul)

Sasuke: (levantandose) vaya que interesante fue eso pero aun asi no me dare por vencido (haciendo posiciones de manos y sacando electricidad de su mano izquierda) (una vez terminadas sus tecnicas ambos corrieron hacia el otro hasta quedar frente a frente en el centro del estadio con sus manos levantadas para atacar)

Naruto-Sasuke: ¡rasengan!-¡chidori!

Dicho esto ambos lanzaron sus ataques el cual al momento de impactarse creo un gran impulso de viento mientras que la energia de los ataques salia volando de sus manos aunque eso no evito que siguieron dandole poder a sus ataques pero en ese instante ambos sintieron una sensacion extraña en sus cuerpos pero mas que nada en sus ojos ya que ambos podian ver mas clara y detenidamente, unos segundos después de eso ambos ataques se destruyeron mandandolos a volar a ambos de nuevo pero al levantarse se podia ver claramente que el sharingan de sasuke habia cambiado a la fase 3 con una punta hacia arriba y dos hacia abajo y que el zairingan de naruto pasara de ser de 3 puntas a uno de 4 puntas dandole una apariencia de shuriken negra

Sasuke: (impactado) /es increible mi sharingan ya pase a la fase 3, lo veo todo mas claro es sorprendente/

Naruto: (impactado) /¿que le paso a mi zairingan? Ahora tiene 4 puntas quizas esta seria la fase 2 del zairingan/

Con Tsunade. Jiraiya y Baki

Jiraiya: increible el zairingan de naruto y el sharingan de sasuke pasaron al siguiente nivel tan rapido O.O

Tsunade: ¿como es posible que pudieran pasar de nivel al mismo tiempo? O.O

Baki: simplemente no puedo creerlo

En la arena

Naruto: genial ahora si que ganere mi zairingan mejoro

Sasuke: no te entusiasmes por que mi sharingan tambien mejoro

Naruto: entonces comprobemoslo (haciendo muchas posiciones de manos a gran velocidad) /sorprendente nunca hice posiciones de manos tan rapido/ ¡estilo de agua! ¡Jutsu dragon de agua! (dicho es el agua que uso del jutsu anterior se elevo y tomo forma de un gran dragon y fue directo hacia sasuke)

Sasuke: probemos ahora el poder del sharingan (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu gran dragon de fuego! (en eso sasuke lanzo una gran llama que tambien tomo forma de dragon y fue directo al dragon de agua el cual al impactarse ambos dragones se evaporaron creando mucho vapor) perfecto

Naruto: (apareciendo frente a el) ¿tu crees? (dandole un golpe en el estomago)

Sasuke: ¿a si? (sujetando el brazo de naruto) ahora veras (elevando a naruto de un movimiento y embistiendolo contra el suelo pero este explota) un clon

Naruto: (mas lejos) /mejor deshago todo el vapor/ (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de viento! ¡Jutsu de rafaga tornado! (dicho esto su cuerpo expulsa una gran rafaga de viento que despoja el vapor mostrando a sasuke parado como si nada) ¿eso es todo?

Sasuke: (sonriendo) claro que no (dijo lanzando unos kunais y shurikens hacia naruto el cual los esquivaba con facilidad pero en un movimiento rapido sasuke movio las manos mostrando que las armas estaban atadas con unos hilos los cuales con un agil movimiento ataron a naruto a un arbol) listo (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu flama de dragon! (en eso el cuerpo de sasuke se cubrio de fuego el cual paso por los hilos y envolvió el cuerpo de naruto, pero unos segundos despues del fuego que rodaba a naruto y quemaba al arbol salio una bola de fuego directa hacia sasuke) ¡que!

Naruto: (saliendo de la bola de fuego) ¡toma esto! (dandole un puñetazo en la cara a sasuke y tirandolo lejos al suelo)

Sasuke: (levantandose) maldicion

Naruto: (haciendo posiciones de manos) y aun no acabo

Sasuke: (igual) yo tampoco

Naruto-Sasuke: ¡estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu bola de fuego! (dicho esto ambos dispararon una enorme bola de fuego las cuales se impactaron de frente mientras que ambos seguian disparando la flama dejando a los espectadores impresionados)

Naruto: /maldicion no me queda mucho aire el jutsu se detendra dentro de poco/

Sasuke: /diablos me estoy quedando sin aire no puedo mantener el jutsu por mucho mas tiempo/

Unos momentos despues ambos bolas de fuego iban reduciendo su tamaño hasta desaparecer por completo dejando a los dos shinobis respirando con dificultad

Naruto: (agitado) vaya…no pense…que esto…durara tanto

Sasuke: (agitado) si…yo tampoco…puedo creerlo…en verdad…estas dando pelea

Naruto: tu igual…pero ahora (recuperandose) continuemos

Sasuke: (recuperandose) por supuesto

Dicho esto ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro empezando otra ves con la pelea taijutsu en la cual a ambos les costaba golpear al otro ya que ambos esquivaban de forma habil los golpes pero al encontrar la oportunidad sasuke le dio una patada a naruto elevandolo en el aire para aparecer debajo de el y empezando a darle una serie de golpes con brazos y piernas.

Sasuke: ahora toma esto ¡rafaga de leones! (dijo dandole una patada a naruto para impactarlo contra el suelo)

Naruto: /tengo que hacer algo…ya se/ (antes de caer al suelo naruto desenvaina su espada y la clava en el suelo y se sostiene de ella) que cerca

Sasuke: (aterrizando) nada mal asi que sigamos

Naruto: (sacando la espada de la tierra) haber si puedes con esto ¡estilo de viento! ¡Jutsu navajas de viento! (moviendo la espada haciendo de manera de que de la hoja de la espada salieran pequeñas rafagas de viento dirigidas a sasuke)

Sasuke: maldición (esquivando las rafagas) hagamos que esto sea parejo (apareciendo un clon de sombra y transformandolo en espada) asi estaremos iguales

Naruto: (sonriendo) si pero no lograras copiar mis kenjutsus porque necesitas entrenar para usar esos jutsus ¡como este! ¡Arte ninja! ¡Jutsu de sables cruzados! (dijo volviendo a clavar la espada en el suelo y delante de el empezaron a salir muchas hojas de espada cruzadas en forma de x dirigidas hacia sasuke)

Sasuke: no te lo permitire (cargando la espada con chakra y cortando los sables del suelo)

Naruto: ¿a si? (corriendo con su espada en la mano y tratando de atacar a sasuke pero este bloquea su ataque)

Sasuke: ahora es mi turno (moviendo rapido su espada separandolos y tratando de atacar)

Naruto: diablos (bloqueando rapidamente el ataque de sasuke) ¡no me subestimes! (dandole una patada en el estomago que lo dejo en el aire) ¡Arte ninja! ¡Jutsu de 1000 armas! (enterrando la espada en el suelo y debajo de donde estaba flotando sasuke empezaron a salir muchas armas de diferentes tipos y de multiples cuchillas del suelo)

Sasuke: ¡jutsu clones de sombras! (creando un clon que lo jala del brazo y lo aleja de las armas hasta aterrizar n el suelo pero el clon si cae en ellas y desaparece) ahora veras ¡estilo relampago! ¡Jutsu de corriente electrica! (lanzando una corriente electrica de la palma de su mano pero concentrando el poder hasta darle forma de relampago directo hacia naruto)

Naruto: /ahora que hago tengo que pensar…un segundo (viendo su espada) ¡lo tengo!/ ¡aaaahhhh! (cargando su espada de chakra y partiendo el relampago a la mitad haciendo que el ataque se desvie tanto a izquierda como derecha)

En las gradas

Kakashi: (impactado)

Gai: (al lado de kakashi impactado) no puede ser naruto partio ese relampago en dos, pense que tu eras el unico capaz de hacer eso kakashi

Kakashi: si yo lo hice una vez con mi raikiri pero naruto solo uso su espada en verdad se ha hecho fuerte al igual que sasuke

Haku: (emocionado) wow eso fue asombroso

Lia: (emocionada) si fue grandioso

Raisuke: esta pelea llego a otro nivel

Mikara: si pero ya duro demasiado ¿Por cuánto tiempo podran seguir resistiendo?

Shikamaru: no lo se pero parece que ninguno se dara por vencido

En la plataforma

Sakura: increible naruto partio ese relampago con su espada

Lee: ¡eso fue increible la llama de la juventud de naruto es sorprendente! (n/a: este y su llama ya me cansaron ¬¬)

Neji: no puedo creer lo que naruto acaba de hacer

Temari: si pero lo mejor sera seguir viendo la pelea

Gaara: (sin inmutarse)

Con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Baki

Baki: eso fue impresionante

Tsunade: jiraiya ¿Qué clase de espada es esa que le diste a naruto?

Jiraiya: (sonriendo) esa espada esta hecha de un material especial, es capas de resistir e utilizar cualquier elemento, es una espada muy util para su zairingan

Tsunade: ya veo al parecer le es muy util

En la arena

Sasuke: (agitado y sonriendo) vaya naruto…ese fue…un muy buen truco

Naruto: (igual) si pero…ahora no me queda…nada de chakra

Sasuke: si a mi tampoco…gaste lo ultimo que me quedaba…en ese relampago

Naruto: entonces…significa que… ya falta poco…para terminar…la pelea…pero aun asi…no voy a perder

Sasuke: yo tampoco…voy a perder…asi que

Naruto-Sasuke: ¡lo acabaremos todo ahora!

En ese instante ambos se lanzaron el uno para poder terminar con la pelea que tanto habian iniciado tener, los dos luchaban con todas las fuerza que les quedaban demostrando movimientos con la espada que los hacia perecer 2 samurais en ves de 2 ninjas a cada golpe que daban con sus espadas la gente se alocaba cada ves mas mientras que ellos seguían sin rendirse y sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban hasta tal punto que todo se volvia lento para ambos y lo unico que podian ver era al que estaba frente a ellos y lo demas alrededor de ambos solo era de color blanco.

Naruto: /con este golpe…/

Sasuke: /…todo se decidira/

Después de que los pensamientos de ambos se cruzaran se pudo escuchar el sonido del metal chocando que se apodero de todo el estadio mientras la gente se quedaba viendo a naruto y a sasuke sosteniendo sus espadas dandose la espalda el uno al otro con la vista cubierta por el cabello todo fue silencio hasta que…

Naruto-Sasuke: ¡ah! (dejando caer sus armas y cayendo ellos al suelo al mismo tiempo dejando en un silencio sepulcral a todos los del estadio)

Censor: (yendo a ver a ambos y notando que aun estan concientes) /es increible después de gastar sus energias ninguno de los dos perdio el conocimiento/ (a los espectadores) ¡como ninguno de los competidores no esta apto para continuar pero como ninguno perdio la conciencia se declara un empate entre naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha! (después de decir esto todos los presentes guardaron silencio pero este fue cortado por los gritos de la gente por presenciar tal batalla)

Con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Baki

Jiraiya: al final fue un empate

Baki: si pero fue una batalla que no se olvidara fácilmente

Tsunade: cierto (levantandose de su asiento y gritandole a los espectadores) ¡COMO ESTA PELEA TERMINO EN EMPATE HABRA UN RECESO DE 30 MINUTOS EN LOS CUALES NOSOTROS (refiriendose a ella jiraiya y baki) DESIDIREMOS Y NOMBRAREMOS A LOS QUE APROBARON ESTE EXAMEN!

En la plataforma

Sakura: es increible ellos empataron

Neji: (serio) al parecer su momento de decidir quien era el mejor aun no a llegado

Temari: (sonriendo) si pero es probable que llegue en algun momento

Lee: (con mirada decidida) si y no puedo esperar por ver esa batalla

Gaara: (mostrando una pequeña sonrisa)

En las gradas

Haku: (confundido) ¿Qué paso? ¿Papa gano o perdio?

Lia: (igual) si no entiendo

Raisuke: tranquilos el no perdio el y sasuke empataron

Haku-Lia: ¿empataron?

Mikara: si el no gano pero tampoco perdio significa que son igual de buenos

Kakashi: asi es asi que no se preocupen por su papa el estara bien ¿de acuerdo? (sonriendo)

Haku-Lia: (asintiendo) ¡si! ^_^

Gai: (mostrando el pulgar) ¡muy bien pequeños arriba esos animos!

Shikamaru: es sorprendente no puede creer que naruto y sasuke empataran

Chouji: si lo mas probable era que sasuke ganara

Ino: cierto pero al parecer las cosas cambian

Mas lejos

Haisho: (sonriendo) al parecer termino en empate

Riota: si pero yo queria que naruto ganara

Ichigo: yo tambien pero al parecer su oponente demostro tener grandes habilidades es mas por la forma en que combatian diria que se conocen muy bien (viendo como ambos eran llevados por medicos)

Haisho: es cierto tal ves tengas razon en que se conocen muy bien

En la enfermeria del estadio

Se podia ver a naruto y sasuke acostados uno al lado del otro en diferentes camas ya con las heridas tratadas pero aun debian reposar

Naruto: (viendo el techo y reindo a lo bajo) hahahahahaha

Sasuke: (entendiendo la razon de su risa lo que tambien causo que riera a lo bajo) hahahahahaha

De ahí empezaron a reir cada vez más fuerte hasta no poder más y detenerse con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros

Naruto-Sasuke: (viendo el techo) no puedo creerlo (viendose a la cara) empatar junto a ti

En el estadio

Ya habia pasado media hora desde que la pelea de naruto y sasuke termino los cuales se encontraban parados en medio del estadio junto con todos los que habian peleado en el torneo, en eso tsunade, jiraiya y baki ya habian terminada de hablar para decidir a los que pasaron el examen

Jiraiya: (a los espectadores) ¡NUESTRA DECISIÓN YA FUE TOMADA! (dejandole paso a tsunade y baki)

Baki: ¡PRIMERO QUEREMOS FELICITAR A TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES DE ESTE TORNEO POR EL GRAN ESFUERZO QUE DIERON EN SUS COMBATES, AHORA POR SUS GRANDES HABILIDADES Y CONOCIMIENTOS TACTICOS Y ESTRATEGICOS…GAARA DEL DESIERTO, TEMARI DEL DESIERTO…!

Tsunade: ¡NEJI HIUUGA, SASUKE UCHIHA Y NARUTO UZUMAKI DE AHORA EN ADELANTE USTEDES 5 SON SHINOBIS DE RANGO CHUUNIN!

Después de que ellos 3 dijeran esas palabras los espectadores del torne gritaron con euforia y felicitación hacia los ahora chuunin de la hoja y de la arena, después de eso ya se podia ver el atardecer y toda la gente ya salia de estadio para ir a sus casas. En la entrada de este se encontraba el joven rubio con su familia apunto de irse hasta que unas personas aparecieron cerca de ellos llamando su atención.

Haisho: (sonriendo) hola naruto, mikara, raisuke que bueno volver a verlos

Raisuke: lo mismo digo lord haisho

Mikara: hola padre (yendo a abrazar a riota)

Riota: (correspondiendole) hola hija ¿Cómo has estado?

Mikara: he estado de maravilla

Naruto: me da gusto verlos pero me gustaria saber ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ichigo: es que quisimos verte en los examenes chuunin y nos dejaste bastantes satisfechos

Haisho: demostraste más de lo que crei posible ver en alguien

Naruto: (rascandose la cabeza) no fue nada de veras

Ichigo: ¿podemos hacerles una pregunta?

Mikara: si claro

Ichigo: ¿quienes son esos niños?

Mikara: veran lo que pasa es que… (Relatandoles la hitoria)

Riota: asi que estos niños son tus hijos y de naruto /cuando su madre se entere de que es abuela me pregunto que reaccion pondra/

Ichigo: son muy lindos y se ven muy alegres

Haisho: mikara ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus hijos?

Mikara: claro ellos son haku y lia (dirigiendose a los niños) niños ellos son ichigo la lider de la familia secundaria del clan hayato, lord haisho el jefe de todo el clan y el es el jefe de la familia principal del clan hayato mi papa su abuelo riota

Haku-Lia: ¡hola! ^_^

Haisho: hola pequeños

Ichigo: hola ^_^

Riota: (poniendose a su estatura) hola niños si quieren pueden llamarme abuelo

Lia: (asintiendo) si abuelo

Haku: (asintiendo) esta bien

Haisho: bueno naruto queriamos pedirles que vinieran un tiempo al pais del te ¿Qué les parece?

Naruto: por mi no hay problema solo tengo que pedirle permiso a la vieja tsunade

Raisuke: claro me gustaria volver aunque sea por un tiempo después me quedare a vivir aquí en la aldea

Mikara: si yo tambien tengo ganas de volver

Naruto: (viendo a sus hijos) y ustedes que dicen ¿quieren ir al pais del te?

Haku: ¡si! suena muy divertido (sonriendo)

Lia: ¡si! yo tambien quiero ir

Naruto: entonces esta decidido mañana partimos al pais del te

Haisho: bueno nosotros regresaremos aya ahora los veremos mañana nos vemos (dijo marchandose junto con riota e ichigo)

Después de despedirse del los representantes consejo del clan hayato la familia decidio volver a casa ya que al dia siguiente partirian al pais del te

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡VIAJE AL PAIS DEL TE! ¡CONOCIENDO A UN NUEVO AMIGO!


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: viaje al pais del te conociendo a un nuevo amigo

Ya era de dia en la aldea y se podia presenciar que naruto y su familia se encontraban en la oficina del hokage hablando con tsunade

Tsunade: (con las manos juntas) ya veo asi que quieren ir al pais del te

Mikara: si lord haisho nos podio si podiamos ir

Tsunade: mmm…esta bien pueden ir y ¿cuando tienen pensado partir?

Naruto: pensamos irnos hoy mismo

Tsunade: esta bien pueden ir a empacar e irse en media hora

Dicho esto la familia se fue a empacar y después de un rato los 5 ya estaban fuera de la aldea camino al pais del te

Naruto: por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la aldea de donde viene?

Raisuke: nuestra aldea se llama atsuki pero parece que falta un buen rato para llegar

Una hora después

Haku: (cansado) papa ya estoy cansado

Lia: (cansado) si ¿podemos descansar?

Naruto: pero ya falta poco

Mikara: tal ves debamos parar un momento

Naruto: (pensativo) oye raisuke ¿tu sabes saltar por los árboles como los shinobis?

Raisuke: si ¿Por qué?

Naruto: (sonriendo) porque tengo una idea ¡jutsu clones de sombras! (apareciendo dos clones y estos suben a los niños en sus espaldas)

Mikara: no entiendo mucho tu idea

Naruto: es facil solo subete a mi espalda

Mikara: ¿Qué? O/O

Naruto: tranquila tenme confianza

Mikara: esta bien u/u (subiendose a su espalda) ¿pero cual es tu idea?

Naruto: esta (dando un salto hasta llegar a la rama de un arbol)

Clon1: vamos (haciendo lo mismo con haku en su espalda)

Clon2: si (con lia en su espalda)

Raisuke: (subiendose a una rama) ya veo asi llegaremos mas rapido

Naruto: asi es ahora vámonos (dando marcha junto con los clones)

Raisuke: ya que (haciendo lo mismo)

Unas horas despues lograron llegar al pais del te pero aun no al pueblo atsuki pero despues de un rato mas lograron llegar a la entrada del pueblo

Raisuke: ya llegamos

Naruto: al fin ya me estaba cansando de buscar (viendo la aldea la cual se veia prospera notando la gente tranquila y alegre)

Mikara: (sonriendo) la aldea no ha cambiado nada

Raisuke: bueno lo mejor sera ir al vecindario del clan

Naruto: bueno idea

Haku: papa tengo hambre ¿podemos comer algo?

Mikara: podemos comer algo despues

Lia: por favor mama yo tambien tengo hambre

Naruto: bueno, bueno vamos a comer algo

Haku-Lia: ¡SI! ^_^

Dicho esto todos se fueron a comer a un restaurante donde los niños comieron a mas no poder al igual que su padre, despues de pagar todos se fueron a descansar a un parque que estaba cerca y como siempre los niños se pusieron a jugar con los clones mientras los padres y el tio estaban sentados bajo un arbol pero despues de uno minutos naruto noto un destello de luz azul detrás de donde se encontraban ellos

Naruto: (levantandose y fijandose hacia el bosque que hay detrás de ellos)

Mikara: ¿Qué pasa naruto?

Naruto: es que me parecio ver algo, ya vuelvo ire a ver que hay por ahí

Raisuke: ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Naruto: no estare bien no me tardo (yendose)

Naruto se puso a ver a todas direcciones para tratar de encontrar ese destello de hace rato, unos segundos despues pudo volver a ver el mismo destello no muy lejos de donde estaba asi que se puso a correr hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenia esa luz encontrandose con una pared de piedra toda rasgada como si hubieran tratado de cortarla y muchos árboles llenos de marcas, pero despues de ver eso noto a un chico parado cerca de donde estaba el, el chico era de unos 15 años de pelo castaño, de ojos azules vestido con sandalias de shinobi color azul, pantalón negro, camisa mangas cortas color azul. En eso el joven se dirigio a una roca donde estaba una mochila la cual tomo pero antes se puso un manto de color blanco (como el de hao de shaman king), el joven estaba apunto de irse hasta que la voz de naruto lo detuvo

Naruto: ¡oye espera! (acercandose al joven)

Joven: (dandose la vuelta) hola se te ofrece algo

Naruto: (parandose frente a el) no solo queria preguntarte si sabes que paso aquí (señalando los árboles y las marcas de la pared)

Joven: (viendo lo que señala) ¿a eso? No es nada es solo que estaba entrenando (sonriendo)

Naruto: ¿asi que tu creaste esa luz azul?

Joven: si ese fui yo

Naruto: ya veo bueno mi nombre es naruto uzumaki (extendiendo su mano)

Joven: mi nombre es yusei es un placer (dandole la mano) ¿con que eres shinobi de la hoja eh? (rompiendo el saludo)

Naruto: ¿como te enteraste? O_O

Yusei: tu banda te delata (sacando el brazo del manto y señalando su frente)

Naruto: a si es cierto (n/a: pero que despistado no se da cuenta ni de lo que se pone) ayer me gradue como chuunin

Yusei: pues felicidades, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos (dijo marchandose)

Naruto: si adios.

Cuando naruto lo perdio de vista decidio volver al parque donde se encontro a mikara junto con raisuke y los niños esperandolo

Mikara: naruto que bien que vuelves ya me estaba preocupando

Naruto: tranquila no me paso nada

Raisuke: y dinos que estabas haciendo que tardabas tanto

Naruto: (sonriendo) digamos que conoci a un nuevo amigo

Raisuke: ¿un amigo? Bueno no importa

Mikara: si lo mejor es ir al vecindario del clan

Naruto: esta bien vamonos

Despues de unos 20 minutos llegaron a un vecindario con un kanji en la entrada que decia "Clan Hayato" muy extenso llenos de casas, unas ves dentro del vecindario se dispusieron a buscar la casa de mikara y raisuke, mientras caminaban los miembros del clan que estaban fuera de sus casas les daban un saludo de bienvenida a los dos hermanos y a sus acompañantes aunque tambien daban miradas curiosas a naruto y los niños, hasta que llegaron a una gran casa de dos pisos muy elegante con gran patio.

Raisuke: aquí es (frente a la puerta)

Naruto: que casa tan elegante

Mikara: gracias ahora entremos

Dicho esto todos entraron pero no vieron a nadie asi que se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraron se encontraron con riota sentado en la mesa bebiendo te

Mikara: hola papa

Riota: hola que bueno que llegaron a decir verdad pense que llegarian mas tarde

Naruto: no salimos temprano de la aldea

Riota: bueno sientense y beban un poco de te que dentro de poco llegaran visitas

Raisuke: ¿visitas?

Riota: si pero creo que vendran un poco mas tarde asi que sientensen y descansen después pueden desempacar

Mikara: (sentandose como el resto) y ¿Quiénes nos visitan?

Riota: unos viejos amigos nos visitan algunos miembros del clan Asakura

Raisuke: que bien no los vemos desde hace mucho tiempo

Naruto: ¿el clan asakura?

Mikara: era un clan que era tambien nuestros enemigos pero hace años el clan asakura y el clan hayato firmamos un tratado de paz y nos hicimos aliados, ellos viven en la aldea vecina Rakasuri

Naruto: ya veo

Mikara: bueno cambiando de tema ¿Dónde esta mama?

Riota: ella salio a comprar cosas para la cena ya que le conte que vendrian hoy y le dije que comprara mucha comida

Raisuke: ¿Por qué mucha?

Riota: es que no le dije que ya tenia nietos (señalando a haku y lia) y quise asegurarme que traiga suficiente comida

Mikara: ya veo /espero que no se enoje por lo de adoptar a lo niños/

Naruto: (pensativo) /¿Qué fue lo que me dijo el sabio pervertido?/

Flash Back

Se encontraban naruto y jiraiya entrenando en el rio pocos dias antes del examen chuunin, después de unas horas de entrenamiento, ambos decidieron tomar un descanso

Jiraiya: (sentandose en una roca) vaya naruto has mejorado mucho

Naruto: (sentandose a su lado) si pero aun me falta mucho, primero me volvere chuunin después jounin y al final sere hokage

Jiraiya: claro pero hablando de otra cosa dime como te ha ido con mikara y los niños

Naruto: me ha ido muy bien, me siento feliz de estar con ellos

Jiraiya: si bueno naruto quisiera hablarte de algo

Naruto: ¿de que?

Jiraiya: veras cuando todo hombre esta por casarse siempre hay algo que debemos enfrentar, uno de nuestros desafios mas grandes y el temor de muchos de nosotros

Naruto: ¿y que es ese gran reto?

Jiraiya: ese gran reto que todo hombre comprometido tiene que enfrentar es…conocer a su futura suegra ya que si no le agradas a tu suegra es posible que te ganes su odio, asi que te recomiendo que cuando la conozcas te ganes su confianza y su respeto

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto: (nervioso) /demonios ahora no se que hacer/

Mikara: (viendo su estado) naruto ¿estas bien? te ves muy extraño

Naruto: (regresando en si) ¡eh! ¡Si! estoy bien no te preocupes

Raisuke: seguro te veias algo palido

Naruto: (con sonrisa nerviosa) si tranquilo no pasa nada /bueno no te alarmes con el tiempo que me queda tengo que pensar en algo/

?: (Desde la entrada) ¡ya llegue!

Naruto: (paralizado) /me lleva ¡estoy perdido!/

De la puerta que da al pasillo sale una mujer de pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura de ojos negros y estaba vestida con un kimono azul claro con detalles blancos cargando unas bolsas de compras

Mikara: (notandola) hola mama

Raisuke: (volteando a verla) hola ma

Riota: hola miko

Naruto: (levantandose) dejeme ayudarla (tomando las bolsas que tenia en los brazos)

Miko: (dandole las bolsas) gracias que amable (viendo a sus hijos) a ustedes dos los extrañe (dandole un abrazo a cada uno)

Naruto: (dejando las bolsas en la mesa)

Miko (viendo a naruto) apropósito ¿Quién eres tu?

Naruto: (nervioso) ¡¿yo? A…pues

Riota: pense que te darias cuenta

Miko: ¿de que?

Mikara: (levantandose) mama el es naruto mi prometido (señalandolo)

Miko: asi que ¿el es el naruto del que me hablaste riota?

Riota: asi es el fue al que escogio el consejo como el prometido de nuestra hija

Miko: y dime mikara ¿Cómo te ha ido junto a el?

Mikara: me ha ido muy bien mama el siempre es atento con migo

Miko: (inspeccionando detenidamente a naruto)

Naruto: (nervioso) /ay no ya entendi porque el sabio pervertido dijo que era uno de los mas grandes temores de un hombre/

Miko: (abrazandolo como jiraiya pero sin llorar) ¡ay que lindo es que bueno que mikara tenga un prometido tan atento!

Naruto: /¿que diantres pasa? al parecer le agrado/ (n/a: que idiota)

Miko: (dejando de abrazarlo) riota me dijo tambien que salvaste a los dos de yunei shazaro, espero que sigas cuidando muy bien de mikara.

Naruto: (mas calmado) claro no lo dude

Miko: bien (notando algo) ¿Quiénes son esos pequeños? (viendo como los niños comian unas galletas)

Mikara: (nerviosa) ¡ah! ¡Ellos! son…son…

Riota: (levantandose) yo puedo explicartelo pero aquí no vamos a la cocina (llevandosela)

Mikara: (suspirando) espero que nada malo pase

Naruto: si yo tambien

Minutos después se ve que regresan riota y miko la cual se para enfrente de su hija la cual se asusta mucho por lo que pueda llegar a pasar

Miko: (con voz tranquila) mikara…la verdad me sorprende que no me lo hayas contado ni siquiera en una carta incluso me impresiona el hecho de que tu padre si lo sabia…

Riota: (interrumpiendola) te dije que me entere ayer

Miko: si ya te escuche y no puedo creer que tampoco me lo dijeras

Riota: es que queria que fuera una sorpresa ^_^ (con gota estilo anime)

Miko: (volviendo a su hija) bueno mikara lo que quiero decir es que me sorprende que no me hayas contado pero aun asi me alegra que los hayan adoptado ya que entiendo la razon por la que lo hicieron

Mikara: ¿enserio no te molesta ser abuela?

Miko: no porque lo hiciste por una buena razon, ademas recuerda que adoro a los niños pequeños y el ser abuela ahora no me quita lo joven ^_^

Mikara: (aliviada) que bueno me estaba asustando mucho

Miko: bueno (dirigiendose a los niños) ¿hola pequeños como se llaman?

Haku: (dejando de comer) hola soy haku uzumaki

Lia: (dejando de comer) soy lia uzumaki

Miko: (confundida) ¿uzumaki?

Riota: es el apellido de naruto

Miko: ah ya veo (a los niños) niños yo soy la mama de su mama mikara asi que pueden llamarme abuela o abuela miko

Haku-Lia: si abuela miko (abrazandola)

Miko: (correspondiendo) pero que lindos nietos me tocaron (soltandolos y dirigiendose a su esposo) bueno mejor preparo la comida ahora entendi porque me pediste que comprara tanta comida

Riota: si ademas después de que comamos recibiremos la visita de los miembros del clan asakura

Miko: cierto mikara me ayudas con la comida

Mikara: claro mama

Despues de media hora la cena ya estaba lista la cual era un buffet el cual naruto comio como si todo fuera ramen asi siguieron hasta que no quedo nada

Naruto: eso fue lo mejor que he comido ^_^

Miko: eso me alegra bueno ahora tengo que lavar todos los platos

Naruto: no se preocupe yo puedo encargarme de eso

Miko: almenos dejame ayudarte son mucho platos y no puedes hacerlo tu solo

Naruto: (sonriendo) tranquila no lo are solo

Miko: ¿Qué? (sin entender solo ve como naruto entra a la cocina con todos los platos y llega a escuchar un grito que decia "jutsu clones de sombra" haciendo que gane su curiosidad y yendo a ver a la cocina puede notar como unos 20 narutos estaban limpiando todos los platos y vasos sucios) (dirigiendose a su familia) ¡¿Cómo es que hizo eso?

Riota: naruto se graduo como chuunin de la hoja, y ese es uno de sus mejores jutsus, esos clones no son ilusiones son clones reales

Miko: valla ese chico es impresionante

Raisuke: y aun no lo has visto en accion

Despues de que naruto terminara de lavar todo y regresara a la sala el timbre de la casa sono indicando que habia llegado alguien, asi que riota fue a abrir la puerta y regreso a la sala junto con un hombre de pelo castaño de la misma altura que riota y ojos negros vestido con ropa gris, una mujer peli roja de ojos azules con kimono color azul fuerte y un chico conocido por el rubio.

Naruto: (sorprendido) yusei (levantandose)

Yusei: (notandolo) ¿naruto? Hola nos vemos de nuevo

Hombre: ¿lo conoces hijo?

Yusei: si papa es quien conoci hoy en el bosque después de mi entrenamiento

Mujer: asi que el es el chuunin de la aldea de la hoja del que nos hablaste

Yusei: si es el

Hombre: bueno me presento joven chuunin mi nombre es toshiro asakura (señalando a su esposa) ella es mi esposa kasaya asakura y tu ya conoces a nuestro hijo

Naruto: es un placer conocerlos

Riota: bueno porque no tomamos asiento (dijo sentandose asi como naruto y los invitados) y diganme ¿como han estado?

Kasaya: hemos estado bien en la aldea rakasuri y queriamos mostrarles algo que los sorprendera (mirando a su hijo)

Miko: ¿algo que nos sorprendera? (intrigada)

Toshiro: si veran como ustedes saben el clan asakura es famoso por sus conocimientos y estudios y mi hijo yusei hace un tiempo estuvo investigando en la biblioteca principal de nuestro clan y encontro algo que nunca habiamos visto, después lo ha puesto en practica y ha mostrado grandes avances

Mikara: ¿grandes avances? ¿Te refieres a una nueva tecnica ninja?

Toshiro: (sonriendo) yo no lo llamaria tecnica ninja

Raisuke: entonces ¿Qué es?

Toshiro: porque no mejor se los demuestra mi hijo (mirando a su hijo) ¿Qué dices yusei?

Yusei: esta bien padre (dijo yendo a buscar donde dejo su manto y su mochila sacando un papel, un pincel, tinta y una shuriken)

Cuando volvio a la mesa puso el papel en esta, tomo el pincel, le puso tinta y empezo a dibujar una especie de círculo con apariencia de simbolo una vez terminado puso la shuriken en el centro del círculo y puso su mano al borde de este, en eso el círculo empezo a brillar de forma muy intensa de color azul y la shuriken empezo a ser rodeada por una energia que parecia ser electrica y al desvanecerse la luz del circulo en el centro donde estaba la shuriken en su lugar habia un kunai lo que dejo impresionados a todos los presentes menos a los asakura

Riota: (impactado) eso fue increible

Mikara: (igual) ¿Qué clase de jutsu fue ese?

Kasaya: (sonriendo) ese no fue ningun jutsu ni siquiera fue un arte ninja

Naruto: (impactado) ¿entonces que fue?

Yusei: (metiendose en la conversación) Alquimia…esta es la ciencia que estudia la estructura de la materia, la desintegra y la reconstruye basandose en la masa del objeto ya que para crear algo una cosa de igual valor debe ser dado a cambio ese es el principio de la equivalencia de intercambio, incluso puede convertir algunos elementos en oro, como la alquimia es una ciencia debe respetar las leyes de la naturaleza

Riota: eso es increible asi que pudiste destruir esa shuriken y reconstruirla como kunai ya que el ambos estan hechos de metal y vienen de la misma masa

Yusei: exacto

Toshiro: yusei descubrio algunos textos referidos a la alquimia en la biblioteca central del clan y desde que los encontro se ha interesado mucho en el tema y lo ha estudiado tanto que puede utilizarla como acaban de ver

Raisuke: pero podrian decirme ¿Qué es ese extraño circulo que dibujo yusei?

Yusei: eso es un círculo de transmutación

Raisuke: ¿un circulo de transmutación?

Yusei: es un sello en un círculo que me ayuda a inducir la transmutación de los objetos, la transmutación es una reaccion que se basa en el principio de la equivalencia de intercambio, este círculo es un medio para canalizar la energia alquimica a lo largo de la reaccion.

Miko: ¿asi que para hacer alquimia necesitas usar un circulo de transmutacion?

Yusei: si, asi es

Naruto: /asi que la luz azul que el hacia en el bosque era la luz de su alquimia/

Toshiro: la verdad yusei ha mejorado tanto con la alquimia que no… (Siendo interrumpido)

Yusei: (con expresión de reproche) ¡PAPA!

Toshiro: (dandose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer) si, lo siento hijo lo olvide

Yusei: (con la mirada ensombrecida) señor riota ¿me permitiria retirarme? Me gustaria tomar algo de aire

Riota: (extrañado) si claro yusei

Yusei: (a todos) con su permiso (dicho esto se coloco su manto, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y se la llevo mientras caminaba por el pasillo a la entrada de la casa)

Kasaya: (triste por su hijo) /oh yusei/

Yoshiro: (triste)

Naruto: (notando la expresión de los padres de yusei) / ¿Qué le abra pasado a yusei? Me preocupa con solo ver a sus padres Mejor lo voy a buscar para hablar con el/ (a riota) disculpe señor riota yo tambien quiero retirarme ¿me lo permite?

Riota: (entendiendo las intenciones del rubio) si claro naruto no hay problema

Naruto: gracias (a todos) me retiro (dijo marchandose hacia la puerta principal)

Mikara: (viendo como se marcha) /naruto ¿Qué es lo que aras?) (Pensando preocupada)

Ya fuera de la casa naruto se dispuso a buscar al castaño, empezo a correr por todas partes para poder encontrarlo sin ningun resultado hasta que llego a un bosque cercano donde lo vio sentado en la rama de un arbol dandole la espalda y mirando el atardecer

Naruto: (viendolo en la rama) /al fin lo encontre mejor hablo con el se ve muy deprimido/

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡ALQUIMIA SIN CÍRCULO! ¡LA FORMA EN QUE APRENDIO YUSEI!


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12: alquimia sin circulo la forma en que aprendio yusei

Estaba atardeciendo en la aldea atsuki y en un bosque se puede ver a un rubio con semblante serio viendo la rama de un gran arbol donde se encontraba un joven castaño viendo al sol que se estaba ocultando

Naruto: /¿Qué te esta pasando yusei? Mejor hablo con el/ (subiendose a un arbol cercano) asi podre escucharlo mejor (prestando atencion)

Yusei: …. (Sacando los brazos del manto y quedandose viendo sus manos) aomaru, marusu…lo siento (con la mirada ensombrecida)

Naruto: / ¿aomaru y marusu? Me pregunto quienes seran/ oye yusei ¿estas bien?

Yusei: (dandose la vuelta rapidamente para ver a naruto en la rama de un arbol detrás de el) naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: me preocupe por la forma en que te fuiste y vine a buscarte, ¿estas bien?

Yusei: si descuida estoy bien (volviendo la vista cabía el horizonte)

Naruto: /esta mintiendo/ dime ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir tu padre hace rato?

Yusei: nada importante tranquilo

Naruto: si hubiera sido asi no le hubieras gritado, anda dime que ocurre

Yusei: es que… no me gusta pensar en estas cosas

Naruto: (saltando a la rama donde estaba el) anda dime se lo que es sentir el dolor

Yusei: (viendolo confundido) ¿a que te refieres?

Naruto: te dire algo si tu me cuentas lo que te pasa yo te dire lo que me paso a mi ¿Qué te parece?

Yusei: (meditandolo por un rato)… esta bien acepto

Naruto: bien

Yusei: entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te paso a ti?

Naruto: (cambiando su semblante a uno triste) veras…de seguro estas enterado pero en mi aldea hace 13 años hubo un ataque pero no de una aldea ninja, lo que ataco la aldea fue el zorro de las 9 colas.

Yusei: si ya lo he escuchado se dice que el 4º hokage lo vencio y sacrifico su vida al hacerlo pero eso que tiene que ver con tigo ¿acaso perdiste a alguien importante en ese ataque?

Naruto: no…veras el dia en que fue el ataque del zorro fue el dia en que naci y el 4º hokage en realidad no pudo vencerlo porque se dio cuenta que era demasiado poderoso asi que decidio sacrificar su vida sellando al demonio en un bebe recien nacido para salvar a la aldea ese bebe soy yo (dijo en un tono deprimido)

Yusei: (impactado) eso… ¿eso es cierto?

Naruto: si (dijo abriendo su chaqueta y levantando su camisa revelando el sello que uso el cuarto)

Yusei: (viendo el sello) uso un sello doble, son un sello de doble tetragrama dentro de uno de 8 firmas, no puedo creer que seas un jinchuriki

Naruto: (confundido) ¿un jinchuriki?

Yusei: mi padre dijo hace un rato que nuestro clan es conocido por nuestros estudios y conocimientos, un jinchuriki es una persona la cual lleva encerrada a una de las bestias con colas como el zorro de las nueve colas que llevas en tu interior, en total son 9 bestias y dentro de ti esta la mas poderosa.

Naruto: /entonces eso significa que gaara es un jinchuriki como yo e incluso es posible que aya otros 7 jinchurikis/ ya veo pero bueno como te iba diciendo el 4º sello al zorro dentro de mi desde ese en entonces mi vida a sido difícil ya que todos creian que yo era el demonio, lo que genero que me despreciaran e incluso que me golpearan y lastimaran a tal punto que casi me matan pero eso no ocurrio por el poder curativo del zorro, no tengo padres porque murieron el dia del ataque, nunca pude saber de ellos, siempre he estado solo, los unicos amigos que he tenido fueron mi viejo sensei iruka que considero como un hermano, el tercero que fue como mi abuelo y un señor y su hija que son dueños del mejor puesto de ramen de la aldea quienes fueron los unicos aldeanos que no me despreciaron diria que ellos 4 son lo mas cercano que he tenido a una familia y aun los considero asi pero hasta hace un año que me gradue como genin y obtuve un equipo con un chico llamado sasuke y una chica llamada sakura, ellos dos son mis mejores amigos y con el tiempo fui conociendo mas gente quienes se convirtieron en mis amigos y mi familia, pero cuando conoci a mikara, raisuke, haku y lia ellos fueron los que cambiaron mi vida por completo porque encontre a alguien quien me tiene toda su confianza, a 2 pequeños que siempre se alegran de verme al igual que yo a ellos y algo que nunca crei poder llegar a tener, a una persona que me ama tanto como yo a ella.

Yusei: al parecer has tenido una vida difícil al comienzo pero despues las cosas han mejorado bastante

Naruto: si tienes razon

Yusei: y ¿mikara y los demas lo saben?

Naruto: no porque me da miedo el solo pensar que es lo que pueda pensar si se enteran

Yusei: comprendo

Naruto: bueno yo ya cumpli ahora es tu turno

Yusei: (soltando un suspiro) si es lo justo

Naruto: bueno dime que es lo que te atormenta ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir tu padre?

Yusei: mi padre iba a decir…que puedo usar alquimia sin el círculo de transmutacion

Naruto: (confundido) ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que lo necesitas para la alquimia?

Yusei: antes fue asi pero ya no

Naruto: /que raro si fuera alquimista lo tomaria como una ventaja pero tal ves no sea tan bueno/ ¿y eso tiene que ver con aomaru y marusu?

Yusei: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo los conoces?

Naruto: tu los nombraste hace un rato

Yusei: si, si tiene que ver con ellos

Naruto: ¿y quienes son ellos?

Yusei: Masaru es mi mejor amigo el vive en mi aldea y aomaru era su hermano mayor, creo que me sera mas facil contarte desde el comienzo.

Naruto: ¿el comienzo?

Yusei: si desde…el dia en que descubri la alquimia (dijo mostrando una mirada y tono serios)

Flash Back

Meses atrás se podia ver a una aldea pacifica y tranquila como la aldea de la hoja, de la arena o la aldea atsuri, era la aldea rakasuri, y en una parte de esta se podia ver lo que parecia y vecindario llenos de casas y edificios de diferentes tamaños y en la entrada de este se veia un kanji que decia "Clan Asakura", dentro del vecindario o mas claro en un gran edificio con apariencia importante se podia ver a un castaño que esta ves no llevaba su manto puesto buscando entre una gran cantidad de libreros

Yusei: (buscando en un librero) valla espero poder encontrar algo interesante después de todo esta es la biblioteca principal del clan (en eso cuando saco un libro para ver su portada por accidente empujo otro libro haciendolo caer al suelo) mmm ¿de que sera este? (dijo levantando el libro)

Justo al ver la portada del libro que se habia caido puso el otro de vuelta al estante ya que se quedo bastando intrigado por el segundo libro ya que en la parte superior de la portada del libro el titulo decia "Alquimia" y debajo de esta estaba lo que parecia un circulo de transmutacion

Yusei: (intrigado) ¿alquimia? Nunca he oido hablar de ella haber que es (dijo abriendo el libro notando que decia muchas cosas interesantes, sobre lo que era la alquimia, la equivalencia de intercambio, como dibujar un circulo de transmutacion y otras cosas mas) parece ser una introducción de una ciencia, y no parece ser muy compleja me gustaria practicar esto es muy interesante sobre todo lo del principio de la equivalencia de intercambio.

Dicho esto se llevo el libro y salio de la biblioteca y se dirigio a su casa la cual era de aspecto importante, una ves adentro se dirigio al despacho de su padre donde este se encontraba sentado viendo a traves de la ventana

Yusei: (entrando) hola padre

Toshiro: (volteandose a verlo) ah hola hijo ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Yusei: queria pedirte que si pudiera detener mi entrenamiento por un tiempo

Toshiro: (confundido) ¿detener tu entrenamiento? ¿Porque?

Yusei: acabo de volver de la biblioteca central y encontre algo que me llamo mucho la atención

Toshiro: ¿un arte ninja?

Yusei: al contrario en realidad es una ciencia (dandole el libro)

Toshiro: ¿alquimia? Nunca he escuchado de esto antes, pero esta bien puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras

Yusei: gracias padre (retirandose)

Después de salir del despacho de su padre se dirigio directo a su habitación y se sento en su escritorio donde empezo a leer el libro desde el comienzo

Yusei: (leyendo) la alquimia es la ciencia que estudia la estructura de la materia, es capaz de desintegrarla y reconstruirla dandole incluso una nueva forma a un objeto dependiendo de su masa, el proceso de la alquimia se divide en 3 pasos, la comprensión que se encarga de conocer la ordenacion de la materia asi como su composicion, la descomposición que deshace la materia incluso al nivel subatomico y la reconstruccion que reorganiza las particulas para darle una nueva forma a un objeto (dejando de leer) esto es increible (continuando su lectura) el principio de la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio demuestra que la gente no puede crear algo de la nada, no sin dar primero algo a cambio porque para crear se debe entregar algo del mismo valor a cambio (dejando de leer) significa que para poder crear se debe dar algo del mismo valor pero claro es muy simple como que para crear armas se debe dar el metal y/o la madera que son los materiales de los que estan hechas estas para poder construirlas

Asi siguio leyendo hasta que termino de leer la seccion sobre el circulo de transmutacion, después de leer eso decidio poner en practica su estudio dibujando un circulo de transmutacion en una hoja sobre su escritorio y dejando sobre el circulo un pedazo de papel

Yusei: según lo qui lei con la alquimia puedo darle una nueva forma a un objeto si este es de la misma masa y valor y para crear debo dar algo del mismo valor ahora comprobemoslo (dijo poniendo sus manos en el circulo el cual empezo a desplegar una luz azul y envolvió la pequeña hoja de papel con energia electrica, una ves apagada la luz en donde estaba el papel en su lugar habia una pequeña escultura de origami) increible funciono pude cambiar la forma del papel ahora probemos el principio de la equivalencia de intercambio (dijo retirando la escultura de papel y colocando en su lugar un trozo de metal, después repitio el proceso y una ves terminado donde estaba el metal se encontraba un kunai) esto es asombroso tengo que mostrarselo a mi padre y al resto del clan (en eso escucha por el pasillo el sonido de algo rompiendose a lo cual sale de su habitación y ve a su madre viendo el suelo donde se encontraba lo que paresia un jarron roto) ¿Qué ocurre mama?

Kasaya: (viendo a yusei) hola hijo veras lo que pasa es que se me callo el jarron ahora tengo que limpiar este desastre

Yusei: (viendo los pedazos del jarron) /me pregunto si la alquimia puede destruir y reconstruir la materia podria destruir todos esos pedazos y reconstruirlos dandole forma de jarron/ espera mama antes de que limpies esto quiero intertar algo

Kasaya: ¿intentar algo? ¿A que te refieres?

Yusei: no te muevas (dijo entrando a su habitación y saliendo con una tiza)

Kasaya: yusei ¿para que la tiza?

Yusei: es para lo que tengo que intentar (dijo dibujando en el piso de madera un circulo de transmutación para que los trozos del jarron queden debajo de el) solo observa (dijo poniendo la mano en el circulo que empezo a brillar de luz azul y cuando esta se apago en el circulo estaba un jarron con apariencia de ser nuevo) funciono con la alquimia puedo reparar cosas

Kasaya: hijo ¿Cómo hiciste eso? O_O

Yusei: esto es lo que quiero mostrarles a ti y al resto del clan dile a papa que llama a todos los del clan y que vallan al salon del centro del vecindario.

Kasaya: esta bien hijo (dijo tomando el jarron y yendose)

Yusei: bueno mejor preparo lo que necesito para la junta pero primero limpio esto (dijo limpiando el circulo de tiza)

Después de media hora en el gran salon de los asakura se encontraban todos los miembros del clan tanto hombres y mujeres como jóvenes y ancianos se encontraban sentados en frente de lo que parecia ser un escenario no muy grande en donde se encontraba parado toshiro

Toshiro: quiero darle las gracias a todo el clan por haber venido a esta reunion que organizo mi hijo yusei (a su hijo) adelante hijo (alejandose para que su hijo se pare en el centro del escenario)

Yusei: (parandose en donde estaba su padre) gracias padre (a todo el clan) hola a todos antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por haber venido a esta reunion ahora quisiera decirles que los he llamado porque hoy en la biblioteca central encontre un libro que me llamo mucho la atencion y si se preguntan de que es o si es una tecnica ninja dejenme decirles que no es asi, si no que se trata de una ciencia llamada alquimia que se trata de una ciencia que estudia la estructura de la materia, puede deshacer y recontruir la materia incluso puede transformar las cosas en otras siempre y cuando sean del mismo material y la misma masa.

Después de decir eso los presentes empezaron a mascullar muchas cosas y varios de los presentes decian cosas como "eso es imposible" o "¿Cómo es posible cambiar las cosas?" y empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas como "¿de que forma es posible hacer eso?"

Yusei: tranquilos por favor dejenme explicarles de otra forma (dijo trayendo un pizarron con un diagrama de un circulo de transmutación) ahora como les dije hace un momento la alquimia estudia la estructura de la materia es capas de deshacerla y reconstruirla dandole una nueva forma, y tambien se puede crear cosas a partir de otras gracias a que existe algo llamado "ley del principio de la equivalencia de intercambio" que habla de que las personas no pueden crear las cosas de la nada ya hay que sacrificar algo para obtener otra cosa del mismo valor a cambio y no solo eso sino que hace un rato descubri que la alquimia puede servir para reparar las cosas rotas pero ahora dejenme explicarles de esto (señalando el circulo del pizarron) esto se llama circulo de transmutación es un simbolo dentro de un circulo que me ayuda a inducir la transmutacion del objeto, la transmutacion es una reaccion que se basa en el principio de la equivalencia de intercambio, este circulo sirve como medio para canalizar la energia alquimica durante la reaccion, este circulo es necesario para lograr la alquimia porque se necesita para poder lograr la transmutacion, dejenme demostrarles con este circulo de transmutacion que dibuje en esta hoja) unos momentos antes de que comience esta reunion (dijo colocando el circulo en el suelo a lo que todos quedaron atentos y sobre este dejo un pedazo de madera con forma de cubo) ahora observen por favor (dijo colocando la mano en el circulo el cual empezo a brillar y al apagarse en el sello se encontraba una piramide de madera dejando a todos impresionados) asi es como la alquimia puede cambiar la forma de los objetos ahora observen esto (dijo quitando la piramide y poniendo un pedazo de madera mas grande y repitiendo la transmutacion la cual al terminar mostro un muñeco de madera) esto representa al principio de la equivalencia de intercambio al dar un pedazo de madera pude obtener algo del mismo valor como este muñeco que esta hecho tambien de madera y para el terminar (dijo un vaso que estaba en una mesa y rompiendolo sobre el circulo, después puso la mano en el circulo el cual al terminar de brillar mostro el vaso totalmente reparado) al usar la alquimia pude deshacer y reordenar las moleculas de los trozos de vidrio para asi poder reparar el vaso, con la alquimia podemos ayudar a la gente, facilitar la vida de los demas y podemos crear un gran futuro (dijo con gran decisión y esperanza en su mirada a lo cual todo el clan se puso a aplaudir y ovacionar al joven alquimista)

Flash Back Interrumpido

Yusei: desde ese dia fui conocido como el genio de mi clan y como el alquimista asakura con mi alquimia pude ayudar a muchos en mi clan y tambien a muchas otras familias en mi aldea

Naruto: eso es algo grandioso de seguro toda esa gente estaba agradecida con tigo

Yusei: de hecho asi es me hacia sentir feliz el ver que era util para los demas y tambien el saber que mis estudios dieron sus frutos

Naruto: pero dime ¿como fue que aprendiste a hacer alquimia sin el circulo?

Yusei: veras tiempo después de esa reunion y de ayudar a muchos en mi aldea descubri que tambien podia usar la alquimia para defenderme ya que podia convertir las cosas en armas y podia levantar la tierra para hacer paredes que servian de escudo y muchas otras cosas, un dia estaba entrenando y fue cuando todo comenzo

Flash back reanudado

Se podia ver a yusei entrando a su casa después de entrenar, una vez dentro se encontro con 2 personas en su sala, una era de un chico de su misma edad pelo negro hasta las orejas camisa verde, pantalón gris y sandalias shinobi azules, mientras que la otra persona era un joven de unos 18 años tambien de pelo negro pero hasta los hombros y con ropa de shinobi

Chico: hola yusei ¿como estas?

Joven: vinimos a visitarte

Yusei: hola marusu, aomaru cuanto tiempo sin verlos ¿Cómo han estado?

Joven: hemos estado bien ya paso mucho tiempo y queriamos visitarte (viendo al chico) ¿no es asi marusu?

Marusu: si hermano

Aomaru: sabes nos enteramos de tu descubrimiento alquimista asakura ¿Cómo te va con tu entrenamiento?

Yusei: me va muy bien y ustedes que me cuentan

Marusu: nada en especial sigo con mi entrenamiento y mi hermano sigue siendo uno de los protectores de la aldea

Yusei: ya veo

Aomaru: bueno porque no nos muestras tus progresos

Marusu: si me gustaria ver de lo que eres capaz

Yusei: claro les mostrare vamos al pateo

Dicho esto los 3 salieron al pateo de la casa donde el castaño les mostro los resultados de su entrenamiento, tiempo después de la visita era un poco mas de medio dia, el cielo estaba templado y lloviendo, se podia ver al castaño corriendo por las calles de la aldea, en su rostro se notaba temor y su respiración era agitada, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una gran casa donde toco la puerta con fuerza a lo que le abrio la puerta la cual al ver su rostro lo dejo pasar lo cual el joven entro de inmediato hasta que encontro a su mejor amigo en su habitacion

Yusei: (entrando) ¡marusu! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso con aomaru? (viendo a su amigo el cual se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando el suelo callado) ¿marusu?

Marusu: (con la mirada ensombrecida)…

Yusei: (preocupandose) marusu respondeme por favor ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Marusu: (hablando un poco bajo) hace un rato hubo un derrumbe en una montaña cercana de aqui en donde mi hermano estaba entrenando con sus amigos y lo que ocurre es que…mi hermano murio en el derrumbe (dijo soltando lagrimas reprimidas mientras que el castaño digeria la situacion mientras consolaba al pelinegro)

Después de eso enterraron en cuerpo de aomaru en el cementerio después de la ceremonia de despedida se encontraban yusei y marusu viendo el cielo justo bajo un arbol

Marusu: …sabes en verdad lo extrañare ahora que se fue me hubiera gustado hacer algo para evitarlo

Yusei: lo se yo tambien pero ninguno de los dos nos encontrabamos ahí, yo tambien lo extrañare en verdad era un gran amigo (dijo triste hasta que una idea cruzo su mente dejandolo muy pensativo)

Marusu: me pregunto como seran las cosas sin el, si hubiera alguna manera de revivirlo me arriesgaria a mi mismo por intentarlo

Yusei: creo que si la hay

Marusu: ¡¿que? ¡¿Como?

Yusei: seguire investigando y lo traere de vuelta con la alquimia, lo intentare (dijo decidido)

Marusu: yusei…gracias

Después de esto yusei volvio a la biblioteca central del clan asakura donde se puso a buscar todos los libros que podia sobre la alquimia pero no encontro mucho, después de ello se puso a estudiar sin descanso

Yusei: (en su escritorio estudiando) maldición no encuentro nada, talvez la alquimia no pueda hacer nada (dijo mientras leia un libro pero se impresiono al notar el titulo de la pagina) ¿la transmutación humana? (en eso se puso a leer con toda su atención el capitulo buscando una esperanza) creo que esto es lo que busco pero aquí dice que es muy arriesgado y que esta prohibido ya que nunca se realizo una transmutación humana exitosa…pero no importa aun asi lo intentare no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad (volviendo al libro) aquí estan todos los componentes que conforman un cuerpo humano tanto joven como adulto, puedo juntar los ingredientes y transmutarlos en un cuerpo humano adulto y en el proceso puedo llamar el alma de aomaru e introducirla en el cuerpo nuevo.

Kasaya: (entrando con marusu) hijo marusu esta aquí ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu investigación?

Yusei: (emocionado) ¡mama! ¡marusu! ¡Lo encontre!

Marusu: ¿Qué encontraste?

Yusei: encontre la forma de regresar a aomaru con nosotros

Marusu: ¡¿en serio? Que bien

Yusei: si consigo todos los ingredientes que necesito es posible que lo logremos mañana

A la mañana siguiente después de conseguir todos los ingredientes yusei se encontraba en el salon de reuniones de su casa, alli tambien se encontraban sus padres, algunos de los miembros de su clan y marusu con su familia, en frente de yusei se encontraba un enorme y complicado círculo de transmutación lleno de lineas y simbolos y en el centro de este se encontraba un gran recipiente que contenia una mezcla de todos los ingredientes.

Yusei: (parandose en frente del recipiente) no le agregue nada de sangre a la mezcla es posible que sino lo hago el cuerpo no tendra sangre y morira asi que mejor hago esto (dijo sacando un kunia y cortandose la palma haciendo que sangre y dejando caer su sangre en la mezcla) espero que funcione (saliendo de dentro del circulo)

Una ves fuera del circulo yusei vio a su alrededor notando que todos los presentes estaban serios y prestaban atención al circulo

Yusei: / solo espero…poder lograrlo/ aquí voy (dijo poniendo ambas manos en el circulo que brillo de color azul y dorado y el recipiente empezo a ser rodeado por energia electrica, yusei creia que todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que la luz azul y dorada cambio a ser una luz negra con toques rojos lo que alarmo al castaño, de pronto la descarga que rodeaba el recipiente empezo a descontrolarse y parte de ella atraveso el pecho de yusei el cual cerro los ojos y se abrazo del dolor, pero al abrir los ojos todo habia cambiado porque sin averse dado cuenta se encontraba parado como si nada sin abrazarse en un lugar totalmente blanco y vacio viendo solo hacia el frente) ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? (decia volteando a ambos lados pero al voltear hacia atrás se dio una gran sorpresa al ver una enorme puerta negra con un marco que hacia parecer a la puerta como un estatua tambien con un simbolo que parecia ser un ojo, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que atrás de la puerta no habia nada, ni un pasillo, ni un tunel parecia ser una puerta que no te llevaba a ninguna parte) ¿Qué es esta extraña puerta? nunca habia visto algo asi

En eso la puerta se habrio lentamente mostrando un espacio totalmente negro que se lleno de lo que parecian ser muchisimos ojos grises, después de eso millones de brazos pequeños pero largos de color negro salieron de la puerta y sujetaron a yusei tratando de meterlo al interior de la puerta

Yusei: (resistiendo) ¡ah! ¡Sueltenme ya! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Sueltenme! ¡Sueltenme! ¡SUELTENMEEEEEEEEEEEE…! (siendo introducido en la puerta la cual se cerraba poco a poco dentro de ella todo era negro y los brazos que sujetaban al joven se convirtieron en muchos seres pequeños de color negro que sujetaban su cuerpo lo que lo aterrorizo pero su terror se detuvo cuando puso su vista al frente y sintio una sensación extraña en su cabeza ya que en sus ojos podia ver muchas cosas a una gran velocidad, frente a ellos podia ver imágenes, datos, palabras, numeros, graficos, estadisticas e incluso parte del futuro por ejemplo de imágenes de cuando conocera a naruto, pero de repente una pequeña luz blanca empezo a brillar de su pecho y en frente de el empezo a brillar una luz blanca aun mas intensa, justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la luz todo ya estaba blanco y yusei estaba parado como si nada otra vez lo cual lo impacto) ¡Ah! ¡Que! (dijo volteandose para ver que estaba fuera de la puerta que estaba detrás de el, al voltearse pudo ver como la puerta se cerraba lentamente mientras lo pequeños seres negros de ojos grises que estaban dentro sonreian de forma escalofriante una ves cerrada la puerta hubo un silencio muy tenso que dejo de importarle al castaño ya que en un instante yusei se encontraba de vuelta en su mundo tirado en el suelo enfrente del circulo, todo estaba lleno de humo lo que no dejaba ver nada y el joven respiraba con dificultad) ¡ah! ¿Regrese? (en eso pudo notar algo que se movia en el centro del circulo) ¿A…aomaru?

El castaño tuvo la esperanza de que la transmutación haya salido bien pero al poder ver mas claramente sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que podian ya que enfrente de el no estaba aomaru ni siquiera era humano, sino que era una criatura que parecia estar hecha de partes humanas que estaban pegadas a los organos que estaban latiendo y su cabeza mostraba un rostro con ojos negros con pupilas brillantes y con una expresión que parecia ser un monstruo sin alma lo que lleno de panico a yusei

Yusei: (totalmente aterrorizado) ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Desmayandose por el terror y la dificultad al respirar)

Todo era negro no se podia notar nada y apenas podia escuchar un debil sonido después todo se ponia borroso cuando todo se aclaro yusei pudo notar que estaba acostado en una cama de hospital y ese debil sonido que escucho era una maquina que marcaba su pulso, unos minutos después por la puerta entraron un doctor con sus padres acompañados por marusu con sus padres.

Kasaya: (abrazando a su hijo) yusei que bueno que estas bien

Toshiro: hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yusei: (separandose de su madre) me siento bien tranquilos pero diganme que me paso

Toshiro: después de intentar hacer la transmutación gritaste muy fuerte y te encontramos desmayado después todos los que estabamos presentes te trajimos al hospital y te operaron ayer después no volviste a despertar hasta ahora

Yusei: (confundido) ¿Qué me operaron? ¿Por qué?

Doctor: dejame explicartelo yusei veras cuando te trajeron te costaba respirar asi que te hicimos unas radiografias y descubrimos que te faltaba tu pulmon izquierdo fue como si hubiera desaparecido

Yusei: ¿mi pulmon izquierdo? Ya veo entiendo lo que paso (pensativo)

Doctor: yusei ¿tu sabes lo que ocurrio con tu pulmon?

Yusei: veran cuando intente hacer la transmutación humana la luz de la transmutación cambio de color después la descarga de energia me atraveso y de repente apareci en un lugar blanco y vacio pero detrás de mi aparecio una enorme puerta negra que empezo a abrirse y unas criaturas negras estiraron sus brazos y me sujetaron, después me metieron adentro de la puerta hay todo era negro y esas criaturas me sujetaban como queriendo evitar que me valla después senti algo raro en mi cabeza podia ver muchisimas cosas muy rapido era como si una gran cantidad de información fuera metida a mi cabeza después una pequeña luz blanca empezo a brillar en mi pecho después vi una luz aun mas intensa enfrente de mi y cuando queria darme cuenta ya estaba fuera de la puerta y cuando me voltee la puerta se cerraba y esos seres sonreian de forma diabolica, después de que se cerro la puerta volvi a aparecer en la casa enfrente del circulo, eso me aclara todo ya se porque perdi el pulmon.

Toshiro: explicanos por favor hijo

Yusei: lo entiendo gracias a esa información que entro en mi cabeza, esa puerta era la puerta de la verdad esa información que me mostro era la verdad que tambien la conocemos como el mundo o el todo, la verdad es una infinita fuente de informacion, los alquimistas pueden invocar la puerta cuando hacen una transmutación humana, como yo lo hice ayer y cuando entre en la puerta obtuve todo ese conocimiento pero a cambio perdi algo, me refiero a mi pulmon, se trata del principio de la equivalencia de intercambio (dijo juntando sus manos como su fiera a rezar)

Toshiro: ya veo ¿pero que pasó con la transmutación? ¿Resulto?

Yusei (con la mirada ensombrecida y temblando) no…no funciono y lo peor de todo es que cree una criatura inhumana y ahora se que no soy capaz de traer de vuelta a aomaru…marusu por favor perdoname

Marusu: no yusei…yo debo pedirte perdon si no te hubiera dado la idea de regresarlo esto no te habria pasado

Padre de marusu: te agradecemos de todo corazon tus intensiones aunque no ayas podido lograrlo no importa lo importante es que tampoco te perdimos a ti

Madre de marusu: gracias yusei gracias a ti seguiremos a adelante porque aomaru vive en nuestra memoria y eso hace que nunca sea olvidado

Yusei:…gracias…pero… (Sintiendose impotente) me siento muy mal…a veces quisiera… ¡que me dieran la leccion que merezco! (dijo separando las manos rapidamente las cuales sacaban una descarga y golpeando la pared de atrás con la mano haciendo que una gran puño de piedra salga de la pared y lo golpeara dejandolo en el suelo)

Kasaya: ¡yusei! (levantandolo)

Toshiro: ¡hijo! (igual) ¿estas bien hijo?

Yusei: si estoy bien

Marusu: oye ¿Cómo hiciste esa transmutación? No usaste circulo

Yusei: no lo se (viendo sus manos) me pregunto si (dijo yendo a una mueble donde habia un bisturí pero al tomarlo no paso nada) que raro ¿Por qué no funciona?

Doctor: tu alquimia es impresionante y pude notar que hace rato solo sujetaste tus manos talves el contacto entre ellas sea clave intentalo

Yusei: esta bien (algo temeroso junta sus manos como en un aplauso después toma el bisturí y este se vuelve una cuchara) tiene razon son las manos (esta ves aplaudiendo de forma normal y convirtiendo la cuchara en bisturi otra vez) al parecer el ver la verdad me dio la habilidad de usar alquimia sin circulo es como si hubiera convertido mi cuerpo en el circulo y al juntar mis manos puedo activarlo, ah mejor arreglo eso (aplaudiendo y arreglando la pared) apropósito ¿Cómo fue que me operaron?

Doctor: encontramos un donante y te pusimos un nuevo pulmon

Yusei: marusu ¿en serio me perdonas?

Marusu: tú no tienes culpa de nada amigo

Yusei: entiendo pero ¿que paso con la criatura que cree al fallar la trasmutacion?

Toshiro: no sabemos recuerda que te trajimos directamente aquí y no sabiamos de esa criatura hasta que nos contaste hoy

Yusei: entonces hay que volver no sabemos que pueda pasar

Toshiro: de acuerda pero ¿Qué dice usted doctor? (viendo al doctor)

Doctor: esta bien le dare de alta ya que se ve que se recupero de la operación

Yusei: muchas gracias

Después de salir del hospital todos fueron directo a la casa de yusei donde se intento la transmutación y al llegar el lugar estaba totalmente vacio solo se veia el circulo de transmutación y un gran charco que lo que parecia ser la sangre de la criatura

Yusei: (impactado) no esta

Kasaya: ¿A dónde se abra ido?

Toshiro: no lo se pero no pudo irse solo no hay marcas de sangre de que se aya arrastrado

Yusei: /significa que murio y se deciso o que es posible que alguien se lo aya llevado/ (pensaba serio)

Fin del Flash Back

Yusei: desde ese dia no supe que paso con la criatura y todavía me siento culpable por intentar la transmutacion humana

Naruto: no tienes por que preocuparte por eso marusu ya te perdono y de seguro aomaru hubiera dicho lo mismo

Yusei: creo que tienes razon gracias tenias razon creo que contartelo me hizo sentir mejor

Naruto: de nada oye ¿es cierto que puedes defenderte con la alquimia?

Yusei: si tiempo después de que deje de usar el circulo mi papa me regalo esto (dijo buscando en su mochila y sacando unos guantes de metal)

Naruto: wow (tomando los guantes y probandoselos) valla son geniales y ¿como los usas con la alquimia? (devolviendoselos)

Yusei: te lo mostrare otro dia (guardando los guantes)

Naruto: oye ¿puede pedirte un favor?

Yusei: ¿Cuál?

Naruto: ¿me enseñarias alquimia?

Yusei: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: después de escuchar lo que hace la alquimia en las batallas suena como un entrenamiento genial

Yusei: (pensativo) pues…esta bien te enseñare (extendiendole la mano)

Naruto: gracias (correspondiendo el saludo)

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡EL NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO DE NARUTO! ¡UN NUEVO COMIENZO PARA EL QUE LO PERDIO TODO!


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: El nuevo entrenamiento de naruto, un nuevo comienzo para el que lo perdio todo

Se podia ver a los dos jóvenes sentados en la rama de un arbol discutiendo del nuevo entrenamiento del rubio

Yusei: bueno ¿que te parece si empezamos mañana con tu entrenamiento?

Naruto: me parece perfecto pero oye respondeme algo

Yusei: (confundido) ¿que?

Naruto: esa ley de equivalencia dice que para obtener algo se debe dar otra cosa de igual valor a cambio ¿cierto?

Yusei: si de esa ley es de donde se basa la alquimia

Naruto: significa que para obtener el entrenamiento debo darte algo del mismo valor asi que te entrenare y te enseñare cualquiera de mis jutsus

Yusei: no es necesario que hagas eso

Naruto: por supuesto que si sino no estaria respetando la ley de equivalencia y no seria buen alquimista ¿o no?

Yusei: (sonriendo con ojos uu) creo que tienes razon asi que esta bien dime ¿cuales jutsus conoces para que elija el que quiera?

En eso naruto le dice de todas las tecnicas que conoce para que yusei pudiera elegir la que quiera aprender

Naruto: entonces ¿cual es el que te gustaria aprender?

Yusei: buenos dos de tus jutsus son los que mas me llamaran la atención pero se como hacer uno de ellos asi que quiero que me enseñes el rasengan

Naruto: de acuerdo pero ¿Cuál es el otro jutsu que dijiste que sabes?

Yusei: el jutsu clones de sombras, (viendo hacia el sol) lo mejor sera que regresemos esta apunto de anochecer y de seguro se estan preocupando

Naruto: si creo que tienes razon mejor vámonos

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes bajan del arbol y se encaminan tranquilamente hacia la aldea mientras entablaban una conversación ya al llegar a la aldea la noche se encontraba presente, ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino, justo cuando naruto abrio la puerta unos segundos después ya se encontraba tirado en el piso pues tenia a su prometida abrazandolo con fuerza

Mikara: (abrazandolo) ¡naruto que bueno que volviste te tardabas demasiado y me estaba preocupando mucho!

Naruto: (aun en el suelo y correspondiendo) tranquila mikara todo esta bien, no me paso nada pero ¿que paso con los niños?

Mikara: (levantandose) estaban muy cansados y se fueron a dormir

Naruto: (levantandose) ya veo lo mejor es dejar que descansen

Yusei: mejor entremos tengo que hablar con mis padres

Dicho esto los 3 entraron y yusei se puso a hablar con sus padres y acordaron con que el podia quedarse con los hayato por un tiempo. Despues de que se fueron los padres de yusei y los hayato se fueran a dormir en la sala el castaño, el pelinegro, el rubio y su novia se encontraban sentados en la mesa

Raisuke: digannos ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en volver? Se tardaron horas

Naruto: lo que pasa es que estabamos conversando sobre el porque de lo que ocurrio en la tarde, y para que el me dijera tuve que decirle algo en especial.

Mikara: hablas del tema del zorro de las 9 colas

Lo que dijo la chica dejo a su hermano y al castaños sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir y al rubio con una expresión de puro temor y panico

Naruto: (con la mirada ensombrecida) ¿Cómo es…que…lo sabes?

Mikara: (cabizbaja) la hokage nos conto a mi y a mi hermano desde hace tiempo justo 1 dia después de arreglar nuestro compromiso, hablamos con ella y nos comento todo, no te lo contamos por que temiamos de tu reaccion

Naruto: yo no queria decirles porque tenia miedo de que me tuvieran miedo se alejaran de mi, especialmente tu (en ese siente como lo abrazan) mikara

Mikara: yo no te tengo miedo, tampoco raisuke y estoy segura que los niños tampoco lo tendrian porque sabemos como realmente eres, la gente te temia porque tenian miedo de que el demonio se apoderara de ti y los atacara, recuerda que jamas te dejaremos, siempre nos tendras a tu lado sobretodo a mi y a los niños.

Mikara: mikara…gracias (devolviendo el abrazo)

Raisuke: no te preocupes naruto, mis padres e incluso todo el consejo lo sabe y no han cambiado sus opiniones respecto a ti, y como el compromiso se arreglo desde hace mucho ya de seguro todo el clan lo sabe pero no te preocupes si estuvieran molestos ya habrian reclamado al consejo

Naruto: (separandose de mikara) eso me alegra

Yusei: al menos ya no tienes que temer

Raisuke: es cierto ahora cuentennos de lo que paso hoy cuando se fueron

Naruto: (viendo a yusei) anda puedes decirles

Yusei: (resignado) esta bien…lo que paso fue que…

Yusei les relato todo lo sucedido en el bosque y la razon por la que podia hacer alquimia sin usar el circulo, lo que dejo a los hermanos sorprendidos pero tambien tristes a la vez ya que ellos conocían a aomaru y marusu

Raisuke: (triste) asi que ¿aomaru murio y tu trataste de revivirlo?

Yusei: si pense que al encontrar en un libro sobre la transmutación humana encontre la manera de regresarlo, pero no funciono y me di cuenta de que jamas podre lograrlo

Mikara: (triste) si hubieramos podido evitarlo, almenos me hubiera gustado haberle dicho adios

Yusei: si yo tambien me sentia asi por que no pudimos estar ahí para poder evitarlo.

Raisuke: ahora entiendo porque detuviste asi a tu padre cuando estaba por hablar, yo tambien lo habria hecho

Yusei: si bueno ya es muy tarde y mañana empezare a entrenarte (mirando a naruto) asi que me voy a dormir

Mikara: ¿a entrenarte pero en que?

Naruto: yusei mañana empezara a enseñarme como se usa la alquimia

Mikara: ¡QUE! ¡¿Significa que intentaras la transmutación humana? ¡Eso es muy arriesgado si cruzas la puerta no sabemos que puedes perder! ¡Pueden ser tus brazos, tus piernas o tu cabeza! (decia con mucha desesperación)

Naruto: (tratando de calmarla) oye tranquila nunca dije que intentaria la transmutación humana, yusei solo me enseñara como usar alquimia y volverme alquimista como el

Mikara: (ya tranquila) esta bien pero prometeme que no intentaras hacer algo asi de arriesgado como yusei

Naruto: tranquila no lo are

Raisuke: bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, yusei acompañame te mostrare tu habitacion (dijo yendose)

Yusei: claro buenas noches naruto, mikara (dijo siguiendo a raisuke)

Naruto-Mikara: buenas noches (dijeron viendo como se iban hasta quedar solos)

Naruto: (con la mirada baja)

Mikara: ¿Qué te pasa naruto? (acercandose y abrazandolo)

Naruto: me pregunto como se los dire a los niños me preocupa como lo tomen

Mikara: tranquilo si quieres podemos contarselos en unos años asi estaremos mas seguros de que no te tendran miedo (regalandole una sonrisa)

Naruto: creo que tienes razon (sonriendo) es una bueno idea se los diremos en unos años, eres la mejor (dandole un beso)

Mikara: gracias (tomandolo de la mano) ahora vámonos a dormir ya es muy tarde

Naruto: si vámonos (dijo siendo guiado)

Ya era de dia en el pais del te, estaba soleado y parecia ser un buen dia para disfrutar, en una casa del clan hayato se encontraban todos despiertos, riota tomando el te con raisuke, haku y lia desayunando como locos como siempre, miko sirviendole el desayuno a mikara y naruto, mientras que yusei llegaba para desayunar

Naruto: (notando al castaño) hola yusei

Mikara: buenos dias yusei

Yusei: buenos dias (sentandose en la mesa)

Miko: (saliendo de la cocina) hola yusei aquí tienes tu desayuno (sirviendole la comida)

Yusei: gracias (a naruto) bueno cuando terminemos de desayunar comenzaremos con el entrenamiento

Naruto: de acuerdo (comiendo mas rapido)

Mikara: (sonriendo) tranquilo o te vas a ahogar

Yusei: iremos a una cascada cerca de aquí ¿te parece?

Naruto: (asintiendo con la boca llena)

Haku: (acercandose con su hermana) oye papa ¿podemos ir a ver como entrenas?

Naruto: (dejando de comer) no lo se, no sabemos si yusei esta de acuerdo

Mikara: (mirando al castaño) oye yusei ¿estas de acuerdo en que ellos vayan?

Yusei: es que en este entrenamiento naruto necesitara concentrase demasiado si se distrae nos tomara mas tiempo

Lia: por favor prometemos no distraerlos

Yusei: ¿tienes una forma de distraerlos naruto?

Naruto: pues puedo usar a algunos de mis clones para que jueguen con ellos

Yusei: esta bien pueden venir

Lia: gracias

Yusei: (levantandose de la mesa) bueno entonces cuando termines de desayunar nos vamos (dijo poniendose su manto)

Naruto: bien

Después de desayunar naruto, yusei y los niños se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a una cascada que dejaba caer el agua hacia un rio

Yusei: bueno llegamos (decia sin darse vuelta)

Lia: ven haku vamos a jugar en el agua (corriendo hacia el rio)

Haku: ¡oye esperame! (siguiendola)

Naruto: (viendo divertido como sus hijos jugaban)

Yusei: bueno naruto te explicare tu entrenamiento (dandose vuelto y notando que naruto no le prestaba atencion) oye naruto (sin prestarle atencion) naruto (aun sin prestar atencion) bueno el me obligo (dijo sacando los brazos del manto y dando un aplauso, después golpeo el suelo con la mano de donde salio una descarga y saco un enorme puño de piedra del suelo mandando a naruto de un golpe directo al rio y salpicando el agua apareciendo in arcoiris)

Haku-Lia: (viendo el arcoiris) ¡WOW!

Naruto: (parandose en el agua enojado) ¡oye porque hiciste eso!

Yusei: (tranquilo) por 2 razones 1 para que prestes atencion para cuando alguien te habla y 2 porque te voy a explicar tu entrenamiento

Naruto: (saliendo del rio) ah bueno entonces dejo de distraerme

Yusei: como sabes hacer el jutsu clones de sombras primero quiero que hagas 9 clones

Naruto: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la alquimia? O.O

Yusei: ¿quieres que sea tu sensei de alquimia o no?

Naruto: esta bien lo are (apareciendo 9 clones)

Yusei: perfecto ahora 2 de ustedes ponganse a jugar con los niños ya que si se quedan viendo el entrenamiento se aburriran (dicho esto 2 de los clones se fueron con los niños)

Naruto: oye ¿porque dices que se aburriran?

Yusei: por esto (dijo abriendo la mochila que traia y sacando unos libros y le dio uno al original y cada clon)

Naruto: crei que me enseñarias alquimia no esta (levantando el libro)

Yusei: quien dijo que seria todo hacerlo y ya, no solo debes aprender lo practico tambien lo teorico y para eso son los libros, debes aprender muchas cosas para ser alquimista no solo como hacer una transmutación sino tambien aprender sobre la materia de lo que te rodea, de lo que compone las cosas, calculos y mas, recuerda la alquimia estudia la materia y tanto tu como yo y casi todo es materia entiendes esto no es una tecnica ninja es ciencia.

Naruto: ya entiendo pero ¿para que son los clones?

Yusei: ¿no lo sabes? Los clones no solo sirven para combatir

Naruto: y ¿para que mas sirven?

Yusei: has otro clon (naruto lo hizo) bien es mi turno ¡jutsu clones de sombras! (apareciendo un clon suyo) ahora llevate al nuevo clon con tigo al bosque ya sabes que hacer (le dijo a su clon el cual se fue con el clon de naruto al bosque)

Naruto: (viendo como se adentraban al bosque) ¿para que le pediste eso?

Yusei: ya veras u_u

En lo profundo del bosque los clones ya se encontraban en un lugar más alejado donde no los podian ver ni oir

ClonN: oye ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

ClonY: te mostrare otra funcion de los clones de sombras, dime ¿cuantos dedos ves? (levantando la mano)

ClonN: 2 dedos ¿porque?

ClonY: por esto (dandole un golpe que lo hizo desaparecer) listo (dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo)

En la cascada

Naruto: (sintiendo algo en su cabeza) ¡ah!

Yusei: (igual pero solo abriendo los ojos) te diste cuenta verdad

Naruto: si me mostraste 2 dedos pero ¿Cómo es que lo se?

Yusei: el jutsu clones de sombras es un jutsu de clonacion especial, cuando creas una replica es como si te dividieras, y cuando un clon aprende algo al desaparecer toda la información que recibio va directo a tu cabeza y aprendes todo lo que el aprendio por eso te pedi que hicieras esos clones para que ellos se pongan a estudiar como tu los libros que les di y asi cuando estos desaparezcan tu ya sabras todo lo que estudiaron pero esto tomara mas de un dia ¿comprendes?

Naruto: si ya entiendo es increible entonces comenzaremos de una ves ¿entendido? (viendo a sus clones)

Clones: ¡si!

Yusei: bueno (apareciendo un clon) quiero que los vigiles mientras no estoy, que se concentren en sus estudios, no se distraigan y que evites que los niños se acerquen a ellos para distraerlos

ClonY: claro (asintiendo)

Yusei: bien (empezando a caminar pero es detenido por la vos de naruto)

Naruto: oye ¿a donde vas?

Yusei: me voy a entrenar tambien lo hare en un lugar lejos de aquí para que no te distraigas, volvere en unas horas, si hay algo que no entiendas pregúntaselo a mi clon, cuando ya terminaste de leer el libro releelo y después intercambienlos entre ustedes (a naruto y sus clones) para que se les quede bien, nos vemos (dijo yendose)

Después de que el castaño se fuera naruto y sus clones se dispusieron a leer los libros, mientras que los niños se la pasaban jugando algo lejos con otros clones apartes y por ultimo el clon del castaño se la pasaba sentado en una gran piedra junto al rio viendo que todo saliera como se debia y tambien respondia toda duda que se le presentaba. Horas después el verdadero yusei volvio al rio después de su entrenamiento, notando que el grupo de rubios todavía seguia leyendo, los niños estaban descansando bajo un arbol y su clon estaba supervisando el entrenamiento

Yusei: (a su clon) ¿Cómo les fue con el entrenamiento?

ClonY: se intercambiaron los libros más de una ves, los niños no interfirieron, los clones que estaban con ellos tambien se pusieron a estudiar y me llenaron de unas cuantas dudas

Yusei: ya veo gracias por la ayuda

ClonY: no hay por que (desapareciendo)

Yusei: bueno (a naruto y los clones) es todo por hoy mañana continuaremos

Naruto: ¡muy bien! ¡Todos desaparezcan!

Yusei: (sorprendido y alarmado) ¡que! ¡Oye espera!...

Naruto: (desapareciendo todos los clones al mismo tiempo) listo (pero en eso siente algo en la cabeza) ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Cayendo al piso semi-inconciente)

Yusei: (con gota estilo anime) trate de decirtelo, cuando usas los clones para aprender algo de forma teorica y los desapareces al mismo tiempo todo lo que aprendieron te llega tan rapido que te da dolor de cabeza pero se ira en un momento

Naruto: (levantandose) para la proxima me acordare de eso mejor nos vamos

Yusei: si pero ayudame a llevar a tus hijos (levantando a haku)

Naruto: si como olvidarlos (levantando a lia)

Despues de levantar a los niños se encaminaron directo a la casa hayato, a mitad del camino los niños se despertaron y empezaron a caminar por si mismos, después de un rato llegaron a la casa donde todos estaban esperandolos con el almuerzo en la mesa

Mikara: hola ¿como les fue?

Naruto: (sentandose junto a ella) bien pero me duele la cabeza y las espalda (recordando el puño de piedra con el que lo golpeo yusei)

Mikara: tranquilo cuando terminemos de comer puedes descansar

Raisuke: y ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

Yusei: lo puse a estudiar teoria sobre la alquimia y muchas otras cosas

Raisuke: (susurrando) eso explica lo de la cabeza pero ¿Qué le paso en la espalda?

Yusei: (igual) te cuento después

Un rato despues de comer naruto se encontraba recostado en el regazo de mikara mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza

Naruto: (levantandose) me dieron ganas de ir a pasear por ahí ¿quieres venir?

Mikara: si me gustaria

Naruto: entonces vámonos (ayudandola a levantarse)

Mikara: (levantandose) niños vamos a pasear (viendo a los niños)

Haku-Lia: ¡si mama! (poniendose al lado de ella)

Riota: (que estaba tomando te) que les valla bien

Naruto: claro volveremos en unas horas

Dicho esto los 4 salieron a caminar por la aldea, mirando puestos de comida por que a los niños les daba hambre, se la pasaron caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un area de la aldea que estaba cerca del bosque

Lia: oye haku atrapame si puedes (dijo sacandole la lengua y entrando corriendo al bosque)

Haku: ¡no te escaparas¡ (persiguiendola)

Naruto: ¡oigan no se metan al bosque no pueden irse solos!

Mikara: mejor vamos a buscarlos

Naruto: si

En eso ambos se meten en el bosque para encontrarlos, despues de que pasara un rato los niños van corriendo directo a ellos

Naruto: aquí estan al fin los encontramos

Mikara: no vuelvan a salir corriendo de esa forma ¿esta bien?

Haku: (alarmado) ¡mama papa! ¡Vengan rapido! (tomando la mano de naruto)

Naruto: (preocupado) ¿Qué pasa?

Lia: (tomando la mano de mikara) ¡encontramos un niño lastimado hay que ayudarlo!

Mikara: ¡un niño lastimado!

Naruto: ¡rapido digannos donde esta!

Haku-Lia: ¡si!

Haku y Lia guiaron a sus padres a una parte mas profunda del bosque, pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que los niños se detuvieron y sus padres buscaron con la mirada por el lugar hasta que naruto logro percibir una pequeña sombra al acercarce junto con su novia y los niños pudieron ver que era un niño pequeño que parecia de la misma edad que haku y lia, era de pelo blanco y vestia con sandalias de madera, una yukata color azul y la cual estaba algo rasgada y su piel estaba algo sucia igual que su ropa, en eso naruto se acerca al niño para tratar de despertarlo

Naruto: (moviendolo) oye pequeño ¿estas bien? por favor reacciona (en eso el niño empieza a abrir los ojos los cuales eran azules como los de naruto pero no duro mucho ya que el niño se desmayo) dios esto esta mal

Mikara: mejor lo llevamos a casa para atenderlo

Naruto: si (dijo cargando al niño)

Naruto llevaba al niño en la espalda y se pusieron a correr lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta llegar a la casa de los hayato, al llegar pudieron ver que lord haisho tambien estaba presente pero no les dio importancia ya que se pusieron a atender al pequeño y lo recostaron en un futon mas tarde explicaron la razon de su estado

Riota: ¿asi que encontraron a este pequeño en el bosque?

Naruto: si no sabemos que le paso (en eso raisuke nota que hay un papel que sobresale de uno de los bolsillos de la yukata del niño)

Raisuke: oigan miren (sacando un papel y abriendolo) es una carta

Miko: ¿Quién la firma?

Raisuke: nadie, no tiene firma

Yusei: ¿y que dice?

Raisuke: aquí dice… (Leyendo en vos alta)

Carta

_A la persona que lea esta carta_

_Estamos en una gran crisis en nuestro pueblo llamado kamusaki estamos siendo atacados por unas personas misteriosas y una de ellos tiene poderes extraños, puede refortificar su cuerpo y no importa la herida que se haga se cura al instante, sin duda alguna no habra sobrevivientes por eso quiero perdirle un favor al que lea esta carta, quiero que cuide a nuestro hijo. Su nombre es zino, mi esposo y yo decidimos abandonarlo para que no sufra el mismo fin que nosotros aunque nos duela en el alma pero es lo mejor para el, y para que no nos recuerde y se sienta mal usamos un jutsu especial que borro su memoria el solo recordara su nombre, edad y fecha de nacimiento pero nada de su vida anterior, por favor denle la felicidad que no podremos darle, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos._

_Por favor cuiden de zino y denle un hogar y una familia para que no este solo el resto de su vida_

_Gracias de todo corazon y adios _

Todos al escuchar lo que dice la carta se quedaron sorprendidos y tristes, en especial naruto ya que el pequeño zino llegaria a sufrir igual que el sin saber quienes fueron sus padres y vivir solo.

Yusei: (triste como todos) pobre niño

Riota: lord haisho ¿usted sabe algo sobre la aldea kamusaki?

Haisho: me acababa de enterar hace unas horas que la aldea fue atacada ayer al parecer este niño es el unico sobreviviente

Miko: pobre niño

Haisho: ahora tendremos que buscarle una nueva familia

Naruto: eso no sera necesario (acercandose a zino) porque yo me are cargo de el

Mikara: (sorprendida) ¿Qué?

Naruto: si yo me encargare de el por que ahora el es como yo, ya no tiene familia, no sabra nada de sus padres y no tendra lugar al cual regresar por eso no permitire que este solo

Yusei: ¿eso significa que lo adoptaras como tu hijo?

Naruto: (con mirada decidida)…si, el sera el nuevo hermano de haku y lia y vivira en mi casa en la aldea de la hoja

Mikara: (sonriendo) entonces ahora tendre 3 hijos

Miko: (sonriendo) y yo tendre otro nieto

Riota: (bromeando) si que soy abuelo espero no ponerme viejo a mi edad

Raisuke: me pregunto como sera (a los niños) escucharon pequeños ahora tendran un nuevo hermano

Haku: (emocionado) escuchaste lia este niño sera nuestro hermano

Lia: (igual) si tendremos a alguien mas con quien jugar

Haisho: entonces yo are oficial la adopción una ves que zino se despierte

Naruto: gracias lord haisho

Yusei: oigan vean (dijo llamando la atención de todos para que vean como el pequeño de pelo blanco se estaba despertando en eso naruto se acerca un poco a el)

Naruto: oye ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Zino: (abriendo los ojos levemente)… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mikara: tranquilo no te haremos daño, te encontramos en el bosque y te trajimos aquí

Yusei: (sabiendo que el no sabe de la carta) dime pequeño ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Zino: (sentandose en el futon) no lo se…no recuerdo nada…solo recuerdo que me llamo zino, tengo 6 años y naci el 20 junio después no se nada mas, ni siquiera se de donde vengo ni si tengo familia (poniendose triste)

Naruto: tranquilo eso se puede arreglar, yo me lamo naruto, esa chica de aya (señalando a mikara) es mikara, es mi prometida y como nos vamos a casar adoptamos a esos niños de aya se llaman haku y lia (señalando a los niños) asi que, que te parece si te adoptamos mikara y yo seremos tus padres y haku y lia tus hermanos puedes vivir con nosotros en la aldea de la hoja ¿Qué te parece?

Zino: (sorprendido) ¿de verdad quieren adoptarme aun sin conocerme?

Mikara: no te preocupes zino sabemos que no eres una mala persona y no queremos verte solo, puedes confiar en nosotros

Naruto: entonces ¿que dices zino? ¿Aceptas?

Al escuchar esto zino se quedo impactado, el no podia creer esto el perdio su memoria solo conociendo su nombre y edad, y se encuentra con personas que quieren volverlo parte de su familia y darle un hogar aunque no lo conozcan, para el esto demostraba que el mundo podia dar esperanza incluso al mas pequeño ser que vive en este, al ver como esperaban su respuesta lo unico que hizo fue dar una pequeña sonrisa y responder con seguridad

Zino: si…esta bien acepto la adopción…muchas gracias (dijo esto ultimo para después darles un abrazo a los que se volverían su nueva familia)

Haisho: bueno como todo esta decidido naruto, mikara mañana vengan a verme para encargarnos de los papeles de la adopción, yo tengo que irme tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Mikara: muchas gracias lord haisho, nos veremos mañana

Haisho: hasta pronto

Después de que el feudal del te se marchara todos se dispusieron a cenar y a cuidar al niño. Al dia siguiente naruto y mikara se fueron a ver a lord haisho para hacer oficial la adopción, después de eso se fueron a la zona comercial de la aldea donde compraron ropa nueva para el peliblanco ya que su yukata estaba algo maltratada y descuidada, una ves devuelta a la casa se dispusieron a desayunar y le dieron al pequeño su nueva ropa para cambiarse, zino vestia una camisa grisacea con dos franjas negras al costado izquierdo, en las franjas de la camisa a la altura del corazon habia un dibujo de un aguila negra con borde blanco, tambien llevaba un pantalón corto blanco y unas sandalias de shinobi negras

Naruto: te queda muy bien zino (viendo la ropa de su nuevo hijo)

Mikara: (sonriendo) si desde hoy eres parte de nuestra familia

Zino: gracias, ahora tengo un nombre completo, mi nombre es zino uzumaki (concluyo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y sintiendo orgullo de su apellido)

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO CONTINUA! ¡LLEGAN LAS VISITAS Y COMIENZA LA PLANIFICACION!


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14: El entrenamiento continua llegan las visitas y comienza la planificación

Una vez que el nuevo uzumaki se vistiera y que terminaran de desayunar naruto, sus 3 hijos y su sensei se marcharon a la cascada, una vez alli naruto hizo la misma cantidad de clones que la otra vez y se pusieron a estudiar mientras que yusei decidio supervisar el entrenamiento en ves de dejar un clon y haku y lia se quedaban jugando con otros clones de naruto pero lo extraño es que zino estaba obserbando con detenimiento el entrenamiento de su ahora padre cosa que llamo la atención del castaño el cual se levanto de la piedra en donde se habia sentado y se encamino directo al pequeño

Yusei: oye zino ¿Qué ocurre?

Zino: es que me gustaria saber que es lo que esta estudiando mi papa ¿Qué le enseñas?

Yusei: lo estoy entrenando para ser alquimista osea que le estoy enseñando a usar la alquimia

Zino: ¿alquimia?

Yusei: es la ciencia que estudia la estructura de la materia, la deshace y la rehace otra vez, observa

Dicho esto el castaño dio un aplauso haciendo que salga una descarga de sus manos y golpeo con la mano el suelo el cual empezo a brillar y mientras yusei levantaba la mano lentamente del suelo empezaba a salir un gran palo hasta que al salir por completo yusei mostro una lanza con un gran estilo (n/a: el piso al lado del rio de la cascada era de roca no de tierra)

Zino: eso es sorprendente (en eso el naruto real noto la lanza que yusei transmuto y se acerco a los dos)

Naruto: ¡wow! (quitandole la lanza) ¡esta increible! ¡No puedo esperar para transmutar cosas como estas!

Yusei: (quitandole la lanza) entonces sigue estudiando con todas las dudas que tuviste ayer se nota que el entrenamiento durara un tiempo

Naruto: si esta bien (dijo yendo a donde estaba y volviendo a leer)

Zino: ¿disculpa yusei?

Yusei: (viendo al pequeño peliblanco) si ¿Qué pasa zino?

Zino: ¿tienes algun libro que te sobre?

Yusei. (Sorprendido por la petición) ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres estudiar?

Zino: es que parece interesante saber sobre estas cosas asi podria entender mejor las cosas

Yusei: (sonriendo) dejame ver en mi mochila (dicho esto se puso a ver entre las cosas que llevaba y encontro un libro que le tendio al pequeño) ten aquí tienes

Zino: gracias (tomando el libro y leyendo al lado de los clones)

Paso un poco mas de una semana desde que naruto comenzo su entrenamiento y después de estudiar tanto se volvio un genio en conocimientos de quimica, fisica, biologio y en calculos (n/a: se que suena un tanto irreal pero estudiar tantos libros con ayuda de los clones hace milagros) mientras que zino a comparación del rubio se volvio tambien un genio pero en menos tiempo, naruto, yusei y los niños se encontraban en la cascada, dos de los pequeños se la pasaban jugando en el agua mientras que el tercer hijo y el padre estaban con el castaño

Yusei: bueno naruto ya aprendiste todo lo que tenias que saber de esos libros, te has vuelto muy inteligente (viendo al rubio el cual sonreia complacido) y tu zino me tienes muy impresionado en verdad aprendes rapido ni siquiera tuviste que usar clones sin duda tienes futura en la ciencia (decia viendo al pequeño el cual sonreia de felicidad)

Naruto: y bueno yusei ¿Qué es lo que tengo que aprender ahora?

Yusei: veras antes de enseñarte como transmutar y como dibujar un circulo de transmutación primero me tienes que responder este acertijo si lo logras podras pasar al siguiente paso pero sino tendras que seguir pensando hasta que lo descubras.

Zino: ¿Cuál es el acertijo?

Yusei: zino ahora que eres lo suficientemente listo ¿tambien quieres volverte alquimista como naruto?

Zino: si, si quiero, la alquimia y la ciencia es algo que me esta gustando mucho, quiero seguir aprendiendo

Naruto: asi se habla (acariciando su cabeza)

Yusei: ¿entonces ambos quieren seguir? (ambos asienten) bueno este es el acertijo… ¿Qué significa "uno es todo y todo es uno"?

Al escuchar eso los dos alumnos se quedaron en blanco, no se les ocurria que responder ya que ese acertijo no les resultaba tan facil como para resolverlo de un momento a otro

Yusei. No tienen limite de tiempo para pensarlo y les dare una pequeña pista, la solucion esta mas cerca de lo que creen

Después de imponer el desafio naruto y zino solo pensaban en la respuesta todos los dias iban a la cascada para poder pensar con claridad y observar el lugar para ver si encontraban la solucion, habia pasado mas de una semana y ambos se encontraban en la cascada como ya era costumbre

Naruto. (Viendo el rio) demonios este acertijo me esta matando

Zino: esta muy difícil, yusei dijo que la respuesta esta a nuestro alrededor pero yo no veo la respuesta

Naruto: uno es todo y todo es uno… ¿que tendra que ver con la equivalencia de intercambio?

Zino: para obtener algo hay que entregar otra cosa del mismo valor y ¿eso que tiene que ver con el acertijo? (en eso ve un zorro pasar y este mete el hocico en el rio sacando un pescado) oye papa ¿esa es la forma en la que los animales obtienen su comida cierto, cazando?

Naruto: algunos si no todos los seres vivos conseguimos la comida asi, algunos animales se alimentan de plantas, otros de animales muertos y solo dejan restos de ellos

Zino: y ¿Qué pasa con esos restos?

Naruto: creo que se pudren y se vuelven fertilizante asi es como crecen las plantas

Zino: y esas plantas sirven como alimento para muchos animales ¿cierto?

Naruto. Asi es…un momento (decia con una idea en la cabeza)

Naruto se puso a reflexionar en las palabras de yusei "la solucion esta mas cerca de lo que creen" y se puso a ver todo, habia animales, plantas, insectos e incluso ellos, todo eso estaba en el mundo y mucho mas y ellos solo eran una parte de todo eso, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de eso no pudo evitar sonreir

Naruto: zino

Zino: si papa

Naruto: ya lo resolvi

Zino: (sorprendido) ¡¿Qué? ¡¿En serio papa?

Naruto: si ya entiendo lo que significa

Zino: entonces ¿Qué es?

Naruto: lo que tenemos alrededor y tambien nosotros somos la respuestas, veras nosotros vivimos en este mundo y aunque llegasemos a morir el mundo no cambiara y seguira como si nada, después nuestros cuerpos se volveran fertilizante que serviran para que crezcan las plantas, esas plantas serviran de alimento para algunos animales y esos animales serviran de alimento para otros e incluso para nosotros los humanos y unas ves que esos humanos mueren todo se repite una y otra vez.

Zino: entonces nosotros somos el "uno" y el mundo es el "todo", el mundo es conformado por todo lo que nos rodea y nosotros somos solo una pequeña parte de el, ya entendi es el preceso de la alquimia, descomponer y recrear nosotros al morir nos decomponemos y nuestros restos sirven de fertilizante para crear las plantas.

Naruto: asi es

Zino: (levantandose) ahora que tenemos la respuesta vamos con yusei para ver si nos sigue entrenando

Naruto: (igual) tienes razon vamos

Dicho esto padre e hijo se fueron corriendo a la residencia hayato donde se encontraron a todos tomando te

Yusei: (con una galleta en la mano) que pasa para que vengan corriendo

Naruto: tenemos la respuesta

Mikara: al fin lo descifraron

Zino: si ya pudimos

Yusei: bueno (levantandose de la mesa) entonces digannos ¿Qué significa uno es todo y todo es uno?

Naruto: el mundo es el todo…

Zino: …y yo soy uno (después de decir esto todos los que se encontraban en la mesa esperaban la respuesta del castaño)

Yusei: bueno… (Creando un ambiente que hacia la espera mas interesante) mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento (dijo a lo que sus 2 estudiantes se pusieron a celebrar)

Raisuke: oye explicame eso que no lo entiendo

Mikara: si yo tampoco

Yusei: veran es simple una vez que se piensa bien, ellos se refieren a que nosotros somos sola una parte de este inmenso mundo y que el mundo esta compuesto por todo lo que hay en el, es lo mismo que decir que uno esta formado por todo y que todo eso conforma uno.

Raisuke: osea que es lo mismo que decir que un grupo de gente esta conformado por cada una de las personas y que todas las personas forman un solo grupo

Yusei: exactamente, y ya que aprendieron el concepto mañana les enseñare la ultima parte del entrenamiento, como dibujar un circulo y como hacer una transmutación.

Después de la pequeña reunion todo lo que quedo del dia fue pura tranquilidad, al dia siguiente como siempre maestro y alumnos se encontraban en la cascada para entrenar

Yusei: bueno hoy empezare a enseñarles lo ultimo del entrenamiento, como transmutar, para transmutar se necesita usar el circulo de transmutacion, una ves que lo activan deben concentrarse en lo que quieren hacer y lo que quieren obtener ¿entendieron?

Naruto-Zino: ¡si!

Yusei: entonces comencemos

Desde ese dia paso una semana en la que naruto y zino aprendieron a dibujar circulos de transmutacion lo cual si les dificulto en especial la forma en que se verian y tambien a como transmutar las cosas pero requeria de mucha concentración lo cual les tomo tiempo (n/a: menos a zino que a naruto), en la actualidad ambos se encontraban en la cascada descansando después de su ultimo dia de entrenamiento en el cual yusei les enseñaba como dibujar circulos de forma rapida

Yusei: (sentado en una gran piedra) bueno ya les enseñe todo lo que pude, ahora solo tiene que practicar un poco mas para dibujar los circulos mas rapido

Naruto: (tirado en el piso) si, después te enseñare a usar el rasengan

Yusei: si claro, debo decir que me impresionaron en especial zino ya que ambos aprendieron rapido /sinceramente pense que naruto tardaria un poco mas pero me equivoque/

Zino: gracias

Naruto: oye cuando me contaste como aprendiste a usar la alquimia no me dijiste cuanto tardaste

Zino: dinos ¿Cuánto tardaste?

Yusei: (diciendo como si nada) unas horas

Naruto-Zino: ¡¿UNAS HORAS?

Yusei: si

Naruto: (enfrente de el con zino) ¡estas diciendo que nosotros tardamos tres semanas en aprender la alquimia…!

Zino: ¡…mientras que tu solo tardaste unas horas en aprenderla!

Yusei: (sin inmutarse) depende del que la aprende

Este comentario hizo que naruto se pusiera a gritar como un loco mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se revolvia el pelo con ambas mientras que zino solamente veia el suelo con muchas esas rayas azules de depresion sobre su cabeza

Naruto: (sin detenerse) ¡AAAAHHHH MALDICION NO PUEDE SER COMPARADO CONTIGO SOY PATETICO! (en eso recibe un piedrazo en la cabeza) ¡AUCH! ¡Quien hizo eso!

Yusei: yo no fui

Zino: yo tampoco

?1: valla sigues siendo bastante ruidoso

?2: y yo que esperabas que con estas vacaciones te calmarias un poco

Naruto: (volteando para ver quien era) ¡ah! son ustedes vieja tsunade, sabio pervertido (recibiendo 2 piedrazos) ¡AAAAHHHH!

Jiraiya-Tsunade: (furiosos) ¡YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO NOS LLAMARAS ASI!

Yusei-Zino: (con gota estilo anime)

Jiraiya: oye naruto ¿y ellos quienes son? (señalando a los dos espectadores)

Zino: (parandose frente a ellos) hola mi nombre es zino uzumaki es un placer (haciendo una reverencia)

Jiraiya: (sorprendido) ¿dijiste uzumaki pequeño?

Zino: si

Jiraiya: (abrazando a naruto como loco…otra vez) ¡QUE FELICIDAD OTRO NIETO NARUTO ME TIENES TAN ORGULLOSO! (Dejandolo caer y yendo con zino) hola pequeño yo soy tu abuelo jiraiya

Zino: ¿en serio?

Jiraiya: si, mirate tienes mi cabello pequeño, de seguro algun dia seras un gran guerrero como yo y como tu padre

Yusei: (parandose junto a naruto) no que me dijiste que no tenias padre

Naruto: (levantandose) el es mi sensei pero me considera como su hijo

Yusei: ya veo

Tsunade: naruto ¿el es tu hijo oficial?

Naruto: si lord haisho ya hizo oficial la adopción

Tsunade: ya veo y ¿Quién eres tu? (viendo al castaño)

Yusei: mi nombre es yusei asakura y por lo que veo usted debe ser Tsunade Senju la actual hokage y el hombre de pelo blanco debe ser Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos ustedes dos son dos de los sannin de la hoja es un placer

Tsunade: Y ¿Cómo se que eres un asakura? Se supone que ellos viven en la aldea Rakasuri

Yusei: (sacandose el manto y dandole la espalda) ¿esto es suficiente prueba? (mostrando que en la parte de atrás de la camisa habia lo que parecia ser un circulo de transmutación con la silueta de una bestia salvaje encima)

Tsunade: ese es el nuevo emblema de los asakura, escuche que el genio del clan fue el que creo el emblema

Yusei: (volviendo a ponerse el manto) asi es, yo lo cree

Tsunade: entonces tú eres el genio del clan asakura, pues es un placer yusei

Jiraiya: (apareciendo de la nada) yo digo lo mismo

Tsunade: (sobresaltada) ¿de donde saliste tu?

Jiraiya: recuerda que soy muy impredecible ^_^ y por cierto ¿que hace un asakura en la aldea atsuki?

Naruto: el es mi sensei

Jiraiya: (confundido) ¿tu sensei?

Naruto: si aparte de ti y de iruka sensei el me ha entrenado bastante

Yusei: si y no solo a el tambien a zino, les he enseñado bastante

Tsunade: bueno nos contaran mas tarde, vámonos que te estan esperando naruto

Naruto: ¿que? ¿Quiénes?

Tsunade: pues tus amigos claro has estado aquí casi un mes y han venido a visitarte

Naruto: esta bien vámonos

Dicho esto los 5 se fueron directo a la residencia hayato donde se encontraban tambien sasuke, sakura, kakashi, iruka, el equipo 8,10, el equipo gai y el equipo de la arena, una ves alli estuvieron los saludos y las presentaciones de yusei y zino, una ves escucharon quien es el ultimo las reacciones que estuvieron fueron impactos, felicitaciones, y lagrimas con fuego y puños alzados (los ultimos 3 fueron de lee y de gai sensei) después de esto tsunade puso en platica el tema mas reciente: el nuevo entrenamiento del rubio

Sasuke: (dirigiendose a yusei) asi que ¿estuviste entrenando a naruto desde que llego a esta aldea y después empezaste a entrenar tambien a zino?

Yusei: (apoyado en una pared) si justamente, ahora el es un genio en quimica, fisica, biologia y calculos. (Después de esto un hubo un pequeño silencio el cual fue apagado por las risas de los ninjas)

Kiba: (riendose) hahahaha me caes bien amigo eres gracioso, naruto es el "Ninja rubio cabeza hueca Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente" no el "Ninja rubio Nº 1 del conocimiento" (haciendo que los ninjas se sigan riendo y que naruto rechinara los dientes)

Yusei: entonces ¿no me creen? (los que reian negaron) entonces hay que probarlo ¿no te parece naruto?

Naruto: (con tono confiado) no hay problema (esto hizo que los presentes prestaran mucha atención)

Yusei: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre respiración celular y externa?

Naruto: la respiración celular permite a la celula obtener energia mediante oxigeno y la externa permite la corporacion de oxigeno para el intercambio gaseoso en la respiracion

Yusei: correcto en biologia ¿Cuánta agua hay en el cuerpo humano y donde se encuentra el hierro en el cuerpo?

Naruto: el cuerpo humano esta compuesto por 70% de agua y el hierro se encuentra en los glóbulos rojos de la sangre por eso esta tiene ese color

Yusei: correcto, en fisica y calculo ¿cual es la formula para conseguir energia mecanica, potencial y cinetica de un objeto?

Naruto: la formula para obtener energia potencial es masa x gravedad x altura, para energia cinetica es ½ de masa x velocidad al cuadrado y para energia mecanica es energia potencial + energia cinetica.

Yusei: correcto y en quimica ¿Qué obtiene el cuerpo y que elimina al respirar?

Naruto: el cuerpo obtiene oxigeno y elimina dioxido de carbono (después de escuchar todo esto los presentes se quedaron con ojos tan grandes como platos no podian creer que el naruto que tanto conocían era ahora un monton de conocimientos viviente, mientras que yusei se apoyaba en la pared con cara de "se los dije" y naruto sonreia con superioridad) (n/a: wow si es un genio)

3…..2…..1…..

Los ninjas: (levantando los brazos al aire) ¡MILAGRO!

Naruto-Yusei: (confundidos) ah

Sasuke-Sakura-Kakashi-Tsunade-Jiraiya: (tomando las manos de yusei) ¡GRACIAS YUSEI!

Yusei: (extrañado) no hay porque /que raros son/

Mikara: (abrazando a naruto muy fuerte) ¡eres el mejor! (besandolo de golpe lo cual el acepto)

Naruto: (separandose atontado) adoro la equivalencia de intercambio doy mi esfuerzo y obtengo esto

Todos estaban celebrando cantando "naruto ya no es un idiota" después de un rato de gritos, risas y bailecitos todos, ya estaban tranquilos y se acomodaron para seguir conversando

Iruka: y dinos ¿en que estabas entrenando a naruto para cambiarlo tan de golpe?

Yusei: le estaba enseñando…

El castaño estaba apunto de contestar pero fue callado por el fuerte sonido de una explosion y después de eso el suelo empezo a temblar lo cual alarmo a los presentes he hizo que fueran directo al lugar de donde venia el ruido, al llegar a los comercios de la aldea pudieron notar que una de las montañas que estaban al lado de la aldea se estaba derrumbando

Yusei: (petrificado) /se esta…derrumbando/

Naruto: ¡¿y ahora que hacemos?

Tsunade: escuchen lo que haremos sera… (Pero no pudo terminar porque yusei se puso a correr hacia la montaña) ¡Yusei ¿Qué haces? detente!

Naruto: ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?

Yusei: (dandose la vuelta) ¡lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Demostrare de lo que soy capaz! (dijo volviendo a correr a la montaña)

Sasuke: ¡oye naruto ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Naruto: (comprendiendo a yusei) ara lo que antes no pudo hacer, y lo ara con el poder que me enseño (termino con un semblante serio)

Las palabras de naruto dejaron a muchos con dudas e interes de lo que iba a pasar pero los hermanos hayato sabian perfectamente a lo que se referia y no dijeron nada en contra, todos solo veian atentos como yusei se posaba a paso firme en la montaña mientras los restos de esta se dirigian hacia el

Yusei: (con mirada ensombrecida) antes no estuve ahí para hacer algo…pero esta vez… (Levantando la mirada mostrando determinacion) no permitire que esto vuelva a pasar (dicho esto yusei levanto las manos y dio un aplauso sacando una potente descarga, después puso ambas manos en el piso y levantando la tierra creando una enorme barrera que cubria toda la zona que estaba frente a la montaña y evitando que las rocas alcanzaran la aldea) lo logre

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados al ver como el castaño los habia salvado a todos de un gran desastre

Sakura: naruto ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Eso era un jutsu de tierra?

Naruto: no, ni siquiera era un arte ninja

Shikamaru: ¿entonces que era?

Naruto: ciencia…era alquimia

Después de que yusei fuera agradecido por los aldeanos todos volvieron a la residencia hayato, una ves alli yusei les comento que la alquimia lo volvio el genio de su clan y como fue el entrenamiento de naruto y zino, lo unico que yusei no conto fue el error que cometio al intentar la resurrección de su amigo

Tsunade: asi que por eso eres reconocido, porque descubriste una ciencia perdida incluso se la enseñaste a naruto, eres impresionante, pero bueno ahora hablemos del porque vinimos todos

Naruto: entonces dinos

Tsunade: vinimos aquí para hacer los preparativos de tu boda, tenemos que tenerlo todo listo

Naruto: ¿Qué tan rapido? El tiempo pasa volando

Tsunade: claro que si, el compromiso fue establecido hace como mas de 2 meses, debemos prepara la decoración, la ceremonia, los anillos, todo

Gaara: si por eso vinimos (con esa seriedad de siempre)

Naruto: bueno espero tener tiempo para el entrenamiento de yusei

Mikara: ¿Cuál entrenamiento?

Naruto: olvide decirles, le enseñare a usar el rasengan

Raisuke: y ¿eso porque?

Naruto: es equivalencia de intercambio

Sakura: ¿equivalencia de intercambio?

Yusei: es la ley donde se basa la alquimia, para obtener algo debes dar algo del mismo valor a cambio

Naruto: y como el me entreno, yo tengo que darle entrenamiento

Jiraiya: oye naruto ¿que te parece si les ayudo?

Naruto: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos sabio pervertido?

Jiraiya: (furioso) ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!

Naruto: esta bien calmate

Yusei: pero ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?

Jiraiya: te lo debo chico, tu volviste inteligente a este descerebrado, ¿no que tengo razon? (mirando a los ninjas)

Los ninjas: (asintiendo) si mucha

Naruto: (con ira interna) /maldito sabio pervertido/

Yusei: yo no tengo problema ¿y tu? (viendo al rubio)

Naruto: (resignado) ya que sino no nos dejara de molestar

Tsunade: bien ya todo esta decidido, mañana empezaremos, con los preparativos…

Jiraiya: …y el entrenamiento

Naruto: (con cara de cansancio) /con el sabio pervertido las cosas siempre van mal…no lo dudo/

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡PREPARANDO LA BODA! ¡UN RATO ENTRE AMIGOS! ¡Y UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO!


	16. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15: Preparando la boda, un rato entre amigos y un encuentro inesperado

Después de esta reunion todos los shinobis se fueron a la posada donde se hospedaban, al dia siguiente jiraiya llego a la residencia hayato a buscar al rubio y al castaño para el entrenamiento de este ultimo, asi que fueron directo a la cascada donde yusei estuvo entrenando a naruto, una ves alli el sabio puso una bolsa llena de globos de agua y pelotas de goma, entonces le dio un globo al castaño

Yusei: (con el globo en la mano) ¿y para que esto?

Naruto: este es el primer paso, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu chakra en el globo y hacer girar el agua que esta dentro de forma rapida en diferentes direcciones hasta hacerlo explotar

Yusei: facil (dijo cerrando los ojos y concentrandose, segundos el globo comenzo a moverse hasta explotar) listo, ¿ahora que?

Jiraiya: (sorprendido) ¿lograste el paso uno tan rapido? O_O increible a este tonto si que le costo tiempo (señalando a naruto)

Naruto: (furioso) ¡¿a quien le dices tonto sabio pervertido?

Jiraiya: (igual) ¡a ti y ya te dije que no me llames sabio pervertido!

Naruto: ¡¿entonces como quieres que te diga? ¡Ya se te dire sabio depravado o payaso pervertido por que eso es lo que eres!

Jiraiya: ¡dime maestro jiraiya o sabio de los sapos!

Naruto: ¡no porque lo mas cercano que eres a un sabio es un sabio pervertido!

Ambos seguían lanzandose gritos y maldiciones como si no hubiera mañana pero se detuvieron porque del espacio entre ambos salio una pared que llegaba de altura hasta superarlos a ambos, los dos dirigieron la mirada a un lado y pidieron notar a yusei con la mano en el suelo la cual todavía soltaba algo de descarga

Yusei: ya dejen de pelear o no me quedara más opcion que tener que calmarlos

Naruto: (confundido) ¿calmarnos?

Jiraiya: ¿asi? ¿Y como lo haras? (señalandolo y con tono de "te reto a hacerlo")

Naruto: /esto me trae un mal presentimiento/

Ante tal comentario yusei solo alzo una ceja, después dio un aplauso y golpeo el piso con la mano enviando la descarga por el piso, después en el lugar donde estaban parados naruto y jiraiya salio un enorme y profundo agujero haciendolos caer bajo tierra

Naruto: (adolorido) bien hecho, ya encontre otra forma de llamarte sabio estupido

Jiraiya: (igual) callate ya

Yusei: (asomandose al agujero) los dejare salir cuando se calmen y dejen de pelear

Naruto: el fue el que empezo

Jiraiya: ademas ¿que mas puedes hacernos? ya estamos en el agujero

Yusei: puedo hacer esto (dijo dando un aplauso y golpeando el suelo transmutandolo en una especie de tuberia que se conectaba con el rio hacia el agujero haciendo que el agua los empapara a ambos) y bien ¿Qué deciden?

Naruto: bien hecho sabio estupido

Jiraiya: esta bien nos rendimos pero sacamos

Yusei: bien suban (transmutando parte del suelo en una escalera)

Jiraiya: (ya afuera y todo mojado) bueno ahora el paso dos (dijo sacando una pelota de la bolsa) ten (lanzadosela)

Naruto: El paso dos consiste en concentrar el chakra en un solo punto de tu mano y contener el poder en la pelota hasta hacerla explotar y no tiene que agujerearse por ningun lado solo debe explotar ¿entendiste?

Yusei: si (en eso cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrar el chakra, unos segundo después la pelota comienza a agitarse de forma frenetica a lo que el castaño la sujetara con ambas manos, una arriba y una abajo) /mantenerlo en un solo punto y evitar que se perfore, concentrate, ¡concentrate!/ (en eso la pelota explota liberando una gran cantidad de chakra) ya esta aunque fue algo difícil

Jiraiya: sin duda eres rapido chico me sorprendes

Naruto: (deprimido) /sin duda comparado con el soy patetico/

Jiraiya: bueno es hora del ultimo paso (en eso saca un globo de su bolsillo y lo infla) observa (dijo mostrandole el globo pero no pasa nada)

Yusei: (confundido) ¿que observe que? no pasa nada

Jiraiya: la verdad si pasa algo mira are lo mismo en mi otra mano (dijo levantando la mano izquierda y haciendo un rasengan) mira mi chakra gira en diferentes direcciones y va cada ves mas rapido y mantengo el poder de forma esferica como un tifon, en este paso debes usar lo que aprendiste en los pasos uno y dos y retener el poder

Yusei: ¿retener el poder?

Jiraiya: en otras palabras debes mantener el giro del chakra y el poder al maximo, creando una fina capa dentro del globo y pensar en la imagen de que estas comprimiendo el chakra dentro de la capa

Yusei: ¿y tengo que evitar que explote el globo?

Jiraiya: exacto, si mantienes el tifon la energia no saldra dispersada y asi el giro sera mas rapido y el efecto mas concentrado, el poder destructivo sera definitivo ¿comprendes? (dandole el globo)

Yusei: si (serrando los ojos y concentrando el chakra pero este se descontrola haciendolo sujetar el globo con las dos manos) /tengo que contener el poder y girar mas rapido el chakra/ (pero en eso el globo explota) /este paso es mas complicado que los otros, me tomara tiempo/

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el atardecer y en la mientras cascada naruto y jiraiya podian notar como yusei con el aspecto de cansancio seguia intentando con otro globo el cual se estaba moviendo

Yusei: /ya casi lo tengo/ (en eso el globo se detiene) /lo logre/

Jiraiya: (viendo que se detiene) ¿que pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?

Yusei: no…ya lo consegui

Jiraiya: (yendo hacia donde esta el) ¿enserio? Entonces muestrame un rasengan y dale con el a ese arbol de aya (señalando un arbol)

Yusei: (caminando hacia el arbol) con gusto (en eso levanta la mano derecha y de la palma empieza a aparecer chakra color azul el cual empieza a girar de forma rapida hasta tener forma de esfera) rasengan (dijo para golpear el arbol y empezar a desintegra parte de este hasta dejar un gran agujero) ¿Qué te parece?

Jiraiya: (sonriendo) me parece perfecto ya aprendiste el jutsu y asi no perdemos mas tiempo para la boda

Naruto: (sentado en el suelo) /con la forma en que aprende le puede ganar a sasuke en una pelea/

Jiraiya: bueno ahora que no necesitas entrenamiento podemos irnos.

Naruto: (levantandose) esta bien

Yusei: bueno

Jiraiya: (caminando junto a los dos) eres bueno con tu control de chakra ya veo como aprendiste el jutsu tan rapido

Yusei: la verdad es que desde que aprendi la alquimia solo use mi chakra para cosas como caminar por las paredes y cosas parecidas asi que tenía bastante chakra si usar

Naruto: ¿entonces no usaste tu chakra durante meses?

Yusei: asi es

Jiraiya: (confundido) ¿Qué la alquimia no usa chakra?

Yusei: no como les dije ayer la alquimia es una ciencia no un jutsu por lo tanto no usa chakra

Jiraiya: ¿entonces que usa?

Yusei: para serle sincero no sabemos u_u (jiraiya se cae estilo anime)

Jiraiya: (levantandose) ¡¿Cómo que no saben?

Yusei: los alquimistas somos quienes buscamos la verdad mediante la logica como cualquier cientifico, pero aunque aya investigado todo lo que pude aun no descubro de donde sale esta energia, creo que hay una posibilidad de que esta energia venga de nuestro cuerpo

Jiraiya: si es asi entonces usar mucho la alquimia puede llegar a dejarte exhausto

Yusei: en realidad no, no importa cuantas transmutaciones haga no pierdo nada de energia

Naruto: el tiene razon observa (en eso dibuja un circulo de transmutación en el suelo, pone la mano y lo activa sacando un kunai de la tierra) no importa cuantas veces lo hagas no gasta nada de energia (dandoselo)

Jiraiya: (viendo el kunai) esto no deja de sorprenderme…mmm pero ¿como es que puedes transmutar sin usar ese circulo? (Viendo al castaño)

Naruto: (nervioso) a…bueno…el pues

Yusei: es entrenamiento avanzado

Jiraiya: (extrañado por naruto) bueno entonces vámonos (caminando)

Naruto: /se salvo/

Después de esta conversación los 3 llegaron a la residencia hayato donde jiraiya se quedo a cenar por invitacion, pero alli se encontraron a tsunade explicandole el porque se tardaron con el entrenamiento ya que no era lo unico que iban a hacer ese dia a lo cual tsunade comprendio y se fue llevandose al sabio consigo. Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron temprano ya que era el momento de ocuparse del tema principal: los preparativos para la boda, después del desayuno en la entrada de la casa ya se encontraban todos los shinobis esperando al rubio y a la peliazul, una ves que los susodichos salieran de la casa todos se los "llevaron" a la parte comercial de la aldea donde empezaron a revisar muchas tiendas de boda, regalos, decoraciones, unas cuantas horas después ya llevaban muchas bolsas y cajas pero siendo tantas personas no era problema aunque solo eran los hombres los que las llevaban tanto alumnos como senseis ya que las mujeres se la pasaban caminando y conversando con la "futura señora uzumaki",después de un descanso todos se dividieron en dos grupos uno de estos se llevo a naruto mientras que el otro se llevo un clon de este porque iban a encargarse de algo muy importante: los kimonos de boda y los anillos. Uno de los Grupos se llevo al verdadero rubio por los anillos mientras que el otro se llevo a su "imitación" a tomarse las medidas para su kimono

Con el grupo del real

Naruto: bueno ¿ahora adonde vamos?

Sasuke: ¿que no prestas atención? Vamos a una joyeria por los anillos de compromiso

Neji: ademas asi te ayudaremos a escoger los anillos apropiados (con cara de "si no estamos metes la pata")

Naruto: (enojado) ¡oye ¿estas diciendo que no puedo hacer esto solo?

Neji: (sonriendo con ojos uu) de hecho eso lo dijiste tu solo

Naruto: (furioso y con ojos blancos) te voy a…

Kakashi: (leyendo su libro) ya naruto calmate

Asuma: (fumando) si ademas nosotros los senseis te pagaremos los anillos

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kakashi-Asuma-Jiraiya-Gai-Iruka: regalo de bodas

Naruto: a ya entendiendo (sonriendo internamente) /hahahahaha perfecto podre aprovecharme de esto con el sabio pervertido por que siempre se llevaba mi dinero asi que escogere unos anillos bien caros y ni tendre que pagarlos/ bueno de acuerdo entonces vamos

Shino: (como si leyera su mente) /naruto se aprovechara de esto…creo que eso es una buena idea de el/

Con el grupo del falso

Tsunade: espero que encontremos una buena tienda

Raisuke: no se preocupe Lady Tsunade, en esta aldea hay muchas tiendas de buena calidad

Sakura: entonces no hay de que preocuparse

NarutoC: y ¿Cómo cuanto falta?

Yusei: Creo que solo un poco

Mikara: miran aya hay una tienda (señalando una tienda de bodas)

Tsunade: entonces vamos

Con el grupo del real

Estaban entrando todos en una joyeria donde habia una gran variedad de anillos, brazaletes, collares, etc, unos segundos después se puso enfrente de ellos el que se parecia ser el dueño del lugar

Dueño: hola ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? ^_^

Kakashi: hola venimos para ver anillos de compromiso

Dueño: ¡que bien! ¿y diganme cual de ustedes se casa señores? (viendo a los senseis)

Gai: no, ninguno de nosotros señor

Dueño: (intrigado) ¿entonces?

Iruka: el que casa es el (señalando al naruto)

Dueño: (riendose) hahahaha muy buena broma señor, este joven aun no tiene edad para casarse

Jiraiya: la verdad el es el que va a casarse, lord Haisho Hayato aprobo la boda y sera en este pueblo

Dueño: entonces si eso es cierto significa que…

?: (Entrando a la tienda) asi es, el se casara con una hayato

Naruto: (viendo a la persona) señor riota

Dueño: (sonriendo) ¡Riota que bueno verte a pasado tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Riota: Hola Shinji me da gusto verte y tambien vengo para ayudar con las compras de mi yerno

Shinji: ¿entonces este chico se casara con la pequeña mikara?

Riota: asi es

Shinji: entonces adelante observen todo lo que quieran y consultenme sus dudas, y como regalo de mi parte te vendere los anillos a mitad de precio joven (viendo a naruto)

Naruto: muchas gracias /(sonriendo de forma interna) ¡hahahaha! ¡Perfecto escogere los anillos mas caros del lugar me las pagaras sabio pervertido! ¡Literalmente!/

?: Papa ¿podemos ayudar?

Naruto: (viendo hacia abajo) ¡Haku, Zino ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Haku: El abuelo riota nos trajo porque no queria dejarnos solos en la casa

Naruto: y ¿Dónde esta lia?

Zino: se fue con la abuela miko a buscar a mama y a la abuela tsunade

Naruto: a bueno /espero que la vieja no se enoje si ellos le dicen abuela/

Después de esto todos se pusieron a mirar anillos por un buen rato hasta que naruto encontro su objetivo: los más caros

Naruto: oigan chicos ¿Qué opinan de estos? (dijo señalando la vitrina donde habia un par de anillos, uno de oro y uno de plata ambos con unos grabados muy finos y con incrustaciones de diamantes)

Haku-Zino: me gustan

Sasuke: nada mal naruto

Neji: estos son perfectos

Shino: muy buena eleccion

Kiba: sin duda

Shikamaru: son ideales

Chouji: (comiendo) es cierto

Gaara: los escogiste muy bien

Kankuro: a ella le encantaran

Naruto: oiga señor Shinji quisiera llevarme estos

Shinji: valla tienes buen gusto muchacho

Asuma: y diganos ¿cuanto cuestan?

Shinji: bueno como prometi se los vendere a mitad de precio pero si quieren saber el precio original es este

En eso les muestra un papel a los adultos en donde estaba el precio original el cual al verlo casi les da un ataque que hubiera parado los 5 corazones de Kakuzu

Naruto: me los llevo

Jitaiya: al menos podemos pagar la mitad

Naruto: diras tú puedes

Jiraiya: a que te refieres

Naruto: tu pagaras la mitad mientras que iruka, kakashi asuma y gai sensei pagaran el resto claro si los senseis estan de acuerdo (con sonrisa diabolica)

Jiraiya: ¿porque tengo que pagar yo la mitad?

Naruto: me lo debes por todas las veces que me quitaste dinero para gastarlo en mujeres y sake (viendo a los senseis) que dicen senseis ¿les gusta la idea? (sin perder la sonrisa)

Jiraiya: (viendo a los senseis) vamos muchachos ayudenme

Kakashi: (ignorando a jiraiya) saben la idea me agrada

Gai: lo mismo digo querido amigo

Iruka: si yo tambien

Asuma: es un hecho naruto sera como tú dices (dejando a jiraiya de piedra)

Naruto: perfecto (a shinji) señor quiero que les cobre a ellos la mitad del precio que nos ofrece y la otra mitad cobreselo a mi…"padre"

Shinji: no hay problema

Después de la venganza de naruto y que el sabio pagara los anillos todos fueron a buscar al otro grupo

Con el grupo del clon

El grupo estaba entrando a la tienda donde las atendio una mujer de aspecto alegre

Mujer: hola bienvenidos ¿en que puedo servirles?

Tsunade: hola vinimos porque estos dos jóvenes (señalando a mikara y al clon) se casaran en poco tiempo y queremos sacarles las medidas para sus kimonos de bodas

Mujer: ¡¿enserio? ¡Que bien los felicito a ambos! (dijo tomando las manos de los 2 jovenes)

Mikara: muchas gracias

?: Por fin las los encontramos crei que estarian aquí

Mikara: (volteandose) ¡mama! ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Miko: tuve el presentimiento de que estarias aquí después de todo aquí compre mi kimono de bodas

Mikara: ¿enserio fue aquí? Entonces puede que se vuelva una tradición

Lia: (abrazando a mikara) ¡hola mama!

Mikara: (correspondiendo) hola lia

NarutoC: (acercandose) lia ¿Dónde estan tus hermanos?

Lia: (abrazando al clon) ellos fueron con el abuelo riota a buscar a los demas

NarutoC: a bueno

Mujer: esta bien jovenes vengan para que se tomen las medidas y después elijen los diseños de sus kimonos

Después de tomarse las medidas todos se pusieron a revisar distintos diseños de kimonos de diferentes diseños y colores, hasta hinata estaba ayudando ya que supero el dolor se dio cuenta que solo queria la felicidad del rubio, siguieron buscando hasta que encontraron unos que eran ideales para naruto encontraron un kimono rojo profundo con tonos amarillos mientras que para mikara encontraron uno azul que combinaba con su pelo

Mujer: de acuerdo sus kimonos estaran listos en unos dias

Mikara: muchas gracias (dijo saliando con todos de la tienda)

Naruto: (llegando con su grupo) hola ¿Cómo les fue?

NarutoC: bien ya encargamos los kimonos

Naruto: gracias ya te puedes ir (en eso el clon desaparece)

Tsunade: y como les fue con los anillos

Naruto: mas satisfactorio de lo que creen (con sonrisa diabolica)

Jiraiya: (enojado) tal ves para ti no para mi

Naruto: solo damelos papa

Jiraiya: (con sarcasmo) claro ahora si soy tu padre (dandole una caja de terciopelo azul profundo)

Naruto: gracias (tomando la caja) espero que estes preparada

Mikara: (sonriendo) raisuke ponte detrás de mi por si me desmayo

Raisuke: claro hermana (haciendolo)

Naruto: acerca tu mano (en eso la chica estira el brazo y cierra los ojos por la emocion, en eso naruto abre la caja y le coloca el anillo de oro) ya puedes abrir los ojos

Mikara: (viendo el anillo) ¡OH POR DIOS! (desmayandose y siendo atrapada)

Raisuke: al parecer la broma se volvio realidad

Despues de despertar a la chica todos volvieron a la residencia hayato donde dejaron las cosas mas tarde todos los jovenes salieron para pasar el rato en la aldea mientras que los adultos y los niños se quedaron en la residencia hayato conversando de la boda

Con los jovenes

Algunos estaban vestidos con su ropa de siempre mientras los sobrantes hiban vestidos con ropa mas normal como naruto, mikara, yusei, sasuke y otros. Todos hiban caminando por la aldea viendo que hiban a hacer (n/a: si quieren saber como hiban vestidos dejen ese trabajo a su imaginacion)

Naruto: (con mikara del brazo) y bueno ¿que quieren hacer?

Sasuke: no lo se si quieres pueden tomarlo como la despedida de soltero de ambos pero tranquilo no sera como una de las que haria jiraiya

Naruto: eso es un alivio

Mikara: ¿que tal si entramos ahi? (dijo señalando un karaoke)

Raisuke: me parece buena idea, vamos

Dicho esto todos entraron al karaoke donde las luces estaban apagadas epcepto por reflectores que estaban en el techo iluminando parte del lugar en especial el escenario, el lugar estaba lleno de personas todas sentadas en mesas de seis, despues de sentarse se dispusieron a ver a la gente cantar y algunos de los shinobis subieron al escenario para cantar, paso un buen rato hasta que a sasuke se le ocurrio una idea

Sasuke: (bromeando) oye naruto ¿por que no subes al escenario a cantar?

Sakura: si ¿porque no subes?

Naruto: (alterado) ¡¿bromean acaso?

Yusei: anda intentalo

Raisuke: si ¿que tiene de malo?

Naruto: (resignado) esta bien lo hare...¡pero ustedes! (señalando a yusei y a raisuke) suben despues

Raisuke: (alterado) ¡¿y dime porque tengo que subir?

Naruto: ¡porque si no lo haces yo tampoco lo hare!

Yusei: ya dejen de pelear o nos haran pasar verguenza, esta bien subiremos despues

Naruto: perfecto (con sonrisa de satisfaccion)

Raisuke: (malhumorado) tenias que responder por mi (mirando mal a yusei)

Yusei: era la unica opcion que te quedaba

Despues de esta corta discusion naruto se levanto de la mesa y se fui a ver la lista de canciones disponibles, se quedo buscando por un minuto hasta que encontro una cancion, despues de hablar con el hombre que pone las canciones subio al escenario para cantar

Naruto: /esta me las vas a pagar sasuke eso te lo juro/ (en eso empieza a cantar)

.com/watch?v=oKWsX2L-f4I

Cuando naruto termino de cantar todas las personas estaban aplaudiendolo y sasuke estaba con cara de "me gano con mi propio truco" y muchas chicas estaban enbobadas viendo al rubio lo que noto su prometida haciendola enojar, en eso llega el rubio a la mesa

Sakura: wow naruto cantas bien

Yusei: tiene razon

Naruto: gracias, si tenias pensado hacerme el ridiculo no te sirvio (viendo a sasuke)

Sasuke: hmp tu vos te salvo

Naruto: bueno te toca a ti raisuke

Raisuke: (con desgano) esta bien esta bien (levantandose)

Mikara: /tengo una idea/ espera hermano ¿puedo cantar contigo?

Raisuke: esta bien vamos

Naruto: /eso no es justo se aprovecha de eso para no cantar solo...pero no puedo decirle que no a ella/

Los dos hermanos se fueron a ver la lista de canciones para encontrar una cancion a dueto, una ves que la eligieron fueron a hablar con el hombre para ponerla, despues subieron al escenario pero antes de empezar a cantar mikara agarro uno de los microfonos

Mikara: antes de empezar quisiera dedicarle esta cancion a mi prometido naruto que esta sentado por aya (señalando la mesa) con quien me voy a casar en poco tiempo (dijo mostrando el anillo)

En eso un reflector ilumina la mesa donde estaba el rubio el cual solo podia levantar la mano y sonreir mientras que muchos de los hombres presentes levantaban los vasos que tenian y felicitaban al rubio mientras que las chicas que estaban ilucionadas hace un rato ahora estaban mas que deprimidas, despues de eso los hermanos se dispusieron a cantar (n/a: ya se daran cuenta quien canta que parte y ninguno de los gritos del medio y el final de la cancion los cantan ellos es parte de la intrumental)

.com/watch?v=oVLBujisJlU

Al teminar la cancion ambos hermanos bajaron del escenario recibiendo ovaciones y aplausos de los pesentes, muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo a raisuke mientras muchos de los chicos envidiaban la suerte de naruto, ambos pasaron entre las mesas hasta llegar a la suya

Mikara: y ¿que les parecio?

Naruto: fue increible tienes una grandiosa voz

Mikara: gracias (sonrojandose)

Sakura: ambos cantan muy bien

Sasuke: si es cierto

Raisuke: bueno solo nos falta uno (sonriendo con maldad viendo al castaño)

Yusei: (levantandose) claro no hay problema

Raisuke: (viendo como se alejaba) /¿enserio va a hacerlo?/ (sorprendido)

Naruto: ¿que pasa raisuke? ¿te comio la lengua el gato? (causando risas en todos los de la mesa)

Raisuke: (con la mirada baja de forma comica) ya no molestes

Mientras ellos seguian conversando yusei revisaba la lista de canciones buscando una que pudiera cantar hasta que encontro una que ya conocia, fue a hablar con el hombre para ponerla y subio al escenario donde empezo a cantar

.com/watch?v=-ttimHHqW_I

Despues de cantar el castaño se bajo del escenario y se fue caminando a la mesa siendo atacado por las miradas y ovaciones de sus ahora fans

Naruto: lo hiciste muy bien

Sakura: si tu voz es genial

Sasuke: fue muy buena cancion

Mikara: es cierto

Yusei: (sentandose) gracias

Raisuke: no entiendo ¿como pudiste ir asi de facil? ¿que no te dio verguenza?

Yusei: no porque vinimos aqui para divertirnos y un karaoke es para que la gente cante

Raisuke: ¡aaahhh! (cayendose de la silla)

Despues de eso todos pasaron un rato mas para seguir escuchando a mas personas cantar, una ves que se cansaron se fueron a un restaurante de buena calidad donde todos comian tranquilamente, mientras estaban comiendo a naruto se le ocurrio una buena manera de vengarse de sasuke, cuando este se retira al baño puso en marcha su plan

Naruto: (susurrando a yusei y raisuke) oigan quieren ver como me vengo de sasuke

Raisuke: (con sonrisa maligna) claro

Yusei: ¿vengarte? ¿y de que?

Naruto: porque me obligo a subir al escenario

Sakura: naruto esta ves no me metere porque no quiero ser involucrada pero tan solo no te excedas

Naruto: tranquila no creo que sea tan malo

Despues de la corta charla naruto agarro de la mesa una pequeña botella que decia "wasabe de la mejor calidad" la cual vacio parte gran del contenido en la comida de sasuke y la revolvio un poco para que no se notara, unos segundos despues llego el azabache y sento en su lugar donde agorro sus cuvierto y se dispuso a comer con los ojos cerrados sin poder notar las miradas de impaciencia del rubio y su futuro cuñado y las miradas de intriga del alquimista y la pelirrosa, unos segundos despues la cara se le puso de u tono tan rojo que se la podia comparar con una langosta y empeso a tomar de su vaso de agua y del de los otros como si acabar de tomar lava de un volcan y despues de tomarse toda el agua cayo de senton al piso

Sakura: (tapandose la cara con la mano) te dije que no te pasaras

Yusei: wow ese wasabe si que era fuerte O_O

Naruto: si pero no crei que tanto O_O (decia mientras que raisuke: y los otros se morian de la risa)

Despues de que sasuke se recuperara y de que terminaran de comer todos salieron del restaurante para darse cuenta que fue un buen dia y etodavia habia mucho sol

Naruto: esa comida estubo muy buena

Mikara: si es cierto

Raisuke: hoy nos la pasamos muy bien ¿no creen?

Yusei: si tienes razon deberiamos hacerlo mas...

Pero yusei no pudo terminara su frase ya que todos se pararon en seco porque pudieron notar una sensacion muy extraña y perturbante al mismo tiempo

Sasuke: (serio) sintieron eso ¿no?

Neji: si es algo extraño

Temari: nunca habia sentido algo asi

Naruto: ¿de donde viene esa sensacion?

Shikamaru: no lo se

Ino: viene de por aya (señalando hacia donde se encontraba el bosque)

Yusei: vamos

Dicho esto todos se dirigieron hacia el bosque corriendo lo mas rapido que podian mientra naruto llevaba a mikara en la espalda un minuto despues llegaron a una zona donde no habia arboles con un espacio entre grande y pequeño y mas adelante de ahi el bosque continuaba

Kankuro: segura que es aqui

Ino: si estoy casi segura

Naruto: (bajando a mikara) entonces debe estar cerca

Chouji: ¿pero donde?

?1: por aqui

En eso todos miraron hacia enfrente en una rama de un arbol bastante alto donde habia 4 sombras sentadas en una rama que apuntaba justamente hacia los shinobis mostrando que si estas caminaban hacia adelente se estarian acercando a ellos, todas estas sombras parecian ser personas adultas

Sasuke: (con tono tajante) ¿quienes son ustedes?

?2: valla que forma de hablarle a la gente y eso que nosotros no te hicimos nada

?3: si ¿por que actuas asi?

Naruto: ¡digannos quienes son!

?2: tranquilo enano no tienes porque alterarte

Yusei: ustedes fueron los causantes de esa extraña sensacion ¿no es verdad?

?1: asi es eres un joven muy perspicaz (dijo mientras se levantaba en la rama y daba unos pasos hacia el frente haciendo que la luz del sol le diera directamente mostrando su apariencia) ¿no es cierto muchacho?

Al momento de descubrirse esta persona solamente mostraba una sonrisa divertida a los shinobis los cuales solo lo veian desconfiado pero tres de los presentes estaban tan impactados al ver su cara que sentian como si les revelaran la verdad mas cruel que aya existido

Mikara: (abrazando a raisuke) raisuke esto no puede ser cierto

Raisuke: ¡esto es imposible! ¡no puede ser el!

Ambos hermanos estaban impactados y recibian miradas de preocupacion de sus amigos pero toda la atencion se volvio al alquimista el cual dio dos pasos atras como su estuviera escapando de su mayor temor, todos prestaron su atencion a las reacciones del castaño quien despues de unos segundos se esforzo en recitar una sola palabra que apagaria el silencio que dominaba el lugar

Yusei: (impactado) A...aomaru

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡EL PECADO DEL ALQUIMISTA! ¡HOMUNCULO! ¡EL RESUTADO DE LA TRANSMUTACION HUMANA!


	17. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16: El pecado del Alquimista, Homunculo el Resultado de la Transmutacion Humana

Dentro del bosque se podia ver en un gran arbol a 3 sombras sentadas en una rama y en la misma rama, iluminado por la luz del sol se podia ver parada a una persona de pelo negro, mientras que algo lejos del arbos se podia notar a un grupo de shinobis viendo fijamente al sujeto en especial el castaño de los ojos azules, quien parecia estar congelado viendolo, el sujeto vestia con toda ropa negra camisa,chaqueta liviana, pantalones, zapatos, con una sonrisa que mostraba que se divertia y con unos ojos con la pupila rasgada y de color grisaceo con un tono violeta pero lo que mas le llamaba la atencion era el aspecto del sujeto

Yusei: (anonadado) /no puede ser...el murio...pero yo no pude revivirlo...entonces ¿porque esta ahi?/ (sus pensamientos no lo dejaban hablar hasta que escucho una vos que lo desperto)

Sasuke: (serio) ¿quien eres?

?1: (sonriendo) y dime ¿para que quieres saberlo?

Raisuke: es aomaru

Naruto: /¿el es aomaru?/ pero ¿no se supone que el murio?

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡¿que murio?

Mikara: si se supone que habia muerto hace meses

Neji: pero si es cierto ¿como es que esta aqui?

Los shinobis se hacian la misma pregunta hasta que notaron que yusei daba unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente

Yusei: dime ¿quien eres tu?

?1: que raro pense que ya me conocias

Yusei: tu no eres aomaru, el esta muerto desde hace tiempo pero eres identico a el, por eso dime por favor ¿quien eres tu?

?1: (con una sonrisa mas amplia) pues si quieres saber...soy un homunculo

Naruto: (impactado) ¡homunculo!

Yusei: (abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente) /¡un homunculo!¡no puede ser!/ eso no es posible

?1: Claro que si, observa (dijo levantando el puño izquierda revelando un tatuaje color rojo que paresia una serpiente alada que se muerde su propia cola y en el centro habia un triangulo con pequeños triangulos a cada lado del grande)

Yusei: (sorprendido) el simbolo de uroboros

Sakura: naruto ¿que es un homunculo?

Naruto: aprendi sobre ellos en un libro de yusei, los homunculos son seres humanos creados artificialmente pero aun no se descubre como es que se crean

Sasuke: ¡¿dijiste seres humanos artificiales?

Kankuro: jamas crei que se podrian crear humanos de forma artificial

Shikamaru: si lo que dijo naruto es cierto, dinos como naciste, ¿quien te creo?

?1: si de verdad quieren saber quien me creo escuchen bien... el que me creo...fue el(dijo señalando a yusei lo que dejo a todos impactados) ¿quieren saber como nace un homunculo? yo les dire...ya sea por amor, aprecio o absurda curiosidad de saber mas, cuando un alquimista intenta una transmutacion humana y esta no resulta aun asi una nueva vida es creada, un ser con cuerpo y mente pero que no tiene alma, asi es como nacemos los homunculos

Yusei: pero...cuando hice la transmutacion tu no eras asi

?1: cierto lo que pasa es que necesitaba energia (sonriendo de forma diabolica) yo soy tu creacion, soy tu pecado

Yusei: y ¿como conseguiste esa energia?

?1: nuestro jefe me dio todo ese poder con su chakra, el ya sabia lo que era porque el es como tu

Naruto: /¿como el?/

Yusei: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

?1: dejame explicartelo (dijo arancando parte de la rama y volteando a quienes estaban tras el) ven tengo algo para ti

En eso una de las tres sombras se levanto y camino hasta el homunculo dejando que la luz mostrara su identidad, era un hombre alto algo formido con un camisa sin mangas verde, pantalones estilo militar, con botas y el pelo algo parado de color gris

Lee: (con tono de enojo) ¿quien es el?

?1: calmate cejas raras, les presento a Gula el insaciable, el tambien es un homunculo

Sasuke: ¡¿que?

?1: asi es (viendo a gula) abre la boca grandulon

Gula: (abriendo la boca mostrando que tenia el simbolo de uroboros tatuado en la lengua)

Naruto: tambien tiene el tatuaje de uroboros

?1: buen chico (dijo dandole el pedazo de rama el cual se lo comio)

Ino: ¡se comio la rama!

Chouji: oye ¿porque el nombre gula y quien creo a ese homunculo?

?1: nuestro jefe fue el que lo creo, el tambien es un alquimista y le puso el nombre de gula basandose en uno de los siete pecados de los humanos al igual que a mi...ademas miralo (dijo señalandolo mostrando como se tragaba el pedazo de rama)

Yusei: entonces si es asi ¿cual fue el que te dio? ¿cual es tu nombre?

?1: mi nombre es...Codicia

Yusei: ¿codicia?

Codicia: asi es, yo soy Codicia el ambicioso por que lo quiero todo dinero, poder, mujeres, lo obtendre todo

Gaara: entonces si lo quieres todo ¿porque sigues a tu jefe?

Codicia: el me dio el poder que necesitaba, estoy en deuda con el por eso le soy fiel, sere codicioso pero le estoy agradecido por eso lo siguo, no me importa que tenga que hacer o a quien matar siempre lo ayudare y obtendre todo lo que quiera

Kiba: es un desgraciado

Codicia: por cierto tengo que agradecerte (viendo a yusei) por haberme creado

Yusei: no me agradezcas por que fue un error hacer esa transmutacion, entonces ¿dices que mataras a quien sea con tal de ayudar a tu jefe y obtener lo que quieres?

Codicia: (sonriendo) asi es matare y destruire si tengo que hacerlo con tal de obtener lo que quiero y servirle a mi jefe

Yusei: entonces (dando un aplauso) en ese caso (transmutando una espada el piso) no pienso dejarte ir (en eso vuelve a aplaudir y usa la tierra para impulsarse hacia codicia) ¡aaaahhhh! (justo cuando llega hacia el de un movimiento le corta el braso izquierdo)

Codicia: ¡AAHH! (agarrandose cerca de donde va el hombro)

Yusei: (parado a su lado) no pienso dejar que lastimes a nadie si yo te cree entonces yo te matare

Codicia: (volviendo a sonreir) hahahaha ¿de verdad crees que soy facil de matar? (en eso de su herida empeso a salir una descarga electrica roja y de ahi empeso a crecerle huesos despues carne y al final piel hasta que quedo su brazo con el tatuaje intacto mientras que el brazo que habia perdido cayo al suelo donde se convirtio en cenizas las cuales desaparecieron)

Yusei: ¡que!

Codicia: eres lento (dijo dandole un puñetazo que lo dejo en el aire)

Naruto: ¡yusei!

Mikara: ¡detente!

Raisuke: ¡ya basta no luches!

Yusei: (aun en el aire aplaudio y cuando toco tierra volvio a impulsarse hasta quedar frente a el) !bastardo! (en eso lanza un ataque con la espada pero este se detiende en seco) ¿que paso? (viendo como codicia sostenia la hoja de la espada con la mano derecha la cual su piel se habia puesto de color oscura como su fiera metal hasta mas abajo de la muñeca y sus dedos se volvieron garras)

Codicia: ¿sorprendido?, llamo a esta habilidad el escudo final, puedo endurecer mi cuerpo y convertirlo en un escudo y no importas cuantas veses me ataques me curare siempre

Yusei: entonces ¿significa que eres inmortal?

Codicia: no, no lo soy pero puedo curarme de cualquier herida, soy como una version mejorada de tu amigo

Yusei: (enojandose y haciendo fuerza con la espada) no es verdad tu no eres el tu solo eres falso, una mentira

Codicia: si creo que tienes razon y solo porque soy piadoso te dire algo "las mentiras se pueden conbatir y solo una cosa puede hacerlo, lo opuesto" (en eso le encaja una patada que lo saca volando pero es atrapado por sasuke y lee)

Yusei: /ese maldito/

Codicia: hasta luego alquimista asakura nos volveremos a ver (volteando a gula y los otros dos) vamonos

Yusei: (reincorporandose) ¡espera! (pero en eso los cuatro desaparecen) demonios (dejandose caer de rodillas)

Naruto: /yusei/ (viendo como este solo apenas temblaba)

Yusei: (liberando lo que siente al cielo) ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Despues de ese inesperado encuentro todos se dirigieron hacia la residencia hayato donde llamaron a lord haisho y les contaron a el y a los presentes todo lo que paso de los homunculos y las intenciones de codicia, pero antes yusei tuvo que contarles sobre la transmutacion humana y la puerta de la verdad

Tsunade: (sorprendida) la alquimia va mas aya de lo que crei, cambiar las cosas a voluntad, el conocimiento infinito e incluso humanos artificiales que se curan a una velocidad impresionante

Yusei: (serio) pero esos seres solo tienen cuerpo y mente, no alma por eso no son humanos

Jiraiya: ya entiendo porque me mentiste con lo del circulo, yo tambien lo habria hecho

Haisho: pero joven asakura ¿porque queria que viniera?

Yusei: (apoyado en la pared) era de suma importancia que usted tambien viniera ademas ¿recuerda lo que paso en la aldea Kamusaki? (viendo de reojo a zino)

Haisho: si, ¿que es lo que ocurre con eso?

Yusei: (mintiendo sobre la carta) vera como se reporto uno de los atacantes de la aldea podia refortificar su cuerpo y curarse de cualquier herida

Naruto: ¿estas diciendo que...

Yusei: si ese fue codicia, la descripcion concuerda con el

Mikara: entonces ¿estas diciendo que ellos cuatro fueron los que atacaron esa aldea?

Yusei: si pero seguramente su jefe estaba con ellos, ademas ¿para que querrian atacar una aldea tan pequeña?

Sasuke: es cierto es posible que hubiera sido capricho de codicia para poder robar muchas cosas de alli pero si ese fuera el caso ya habrian atacado viarias aldeas

Asuma: en eso tiene razon

Kakashi: lord haisho ¿usted sabe si habia algo de gran importancia en esa aldea?

Riota: es posible que hayan ido a buscar "eso" lord haisho

Haisho: si es muy probable

Tsunade: ¿a que se refieren con "eso"?

Haisho: (poniendose serio) veran...hace mucho se creia que existia un objeto o mas bien una reliquia que no solo era invaluable sino tambien poderosa, la llamaban "El Orb de Dios"

Naruto: ¿el orb de dios?

Chouji: ¿que es un orb?

Riota: orb es una forma de pronunciar orbe, un orbe es una esfera de cristal pero es un poco mas grande que una bola de cristal como la que usan las adivinas, y esta hecha de un material valioso

Tsunade: y ¿que tiene de especial este orb?

Haisho: se dice que el orb era una reliquia que haria que el primero que lo tocara adquiriera grandes poderes y asombrosas habilidades ademas de un gran conocimiento, pero esto solo se le seria otorgado a la primera persona que toque el orb

Sakura: pero ¿que pasaria si mas de una persona lo toca?

Haisho: eso aun no se sabe, se creia que ese orb era una leyenda

Yusei: y ¿que relacion tiene el orb de dios con la aldea kamusaki?

Haisho: veran, en la aldea kamusaki se encontraba un mapa donde se cree que indicaba la ubicacion del orb, pero creemos que es en algun lugar cerca de aqui y lo mas probable es que ellos lo tengan y si es asi solo sera cuestion de tiempo para que descubran donde esta

Jiraiya: entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder

Tsunade: si, cuando llegue el momento los detendremos

Naruto: (con determinacion) eso no hay que dudarlo

Gaara: nosotros los ayudaremos

Tsunade: gracias

Yusei: (alejandose de la pared) tenemos que preparanos para poder detenerlos

Tsunade: ¿tu tambien pelearas contra ellos?

Yusei: asi es

Tsunade: pero ¿por que?

Yusei: porque tambien es mi asunto, codicia le es fiel a su supuesto jefe, el supuesto alquimista que creo a gula y que les ordena, codicia es mi pecado y solo yo puedo acabar con el

Tsunade: esta bien, pero ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que descubran la ubicacion del orb?

Riota: no lo sabria decir pero no mucho

Asuma: entonces si es asi tenemos que fortalecernos

Kurenai: si, en especial ellos (viendo a los ninjas menores)

Raisuke: si queremos ganar tendremos que esforzarnos

Mikara: (preocupada) hermano ¿vas a pelear tambien?

Raisuke: no puedo quedarme solo mirando, tengo que ayudar tambien

Yusei: yo empesare mañana a entrenar, y quiseria pedirles un favor

Jiraiya: ¿cual?

Yusei: quiero que todos los que esten dispuestos a hacerlo...quiero que tengan un combate conmigo mañana (dijo para dejar conmocionados a todos los presentes, el pelear contra todos los shinobis que aceptaran el reto, era algo dificil de creer)

Naruto: (con determinacion) pues cuenta conmigo

Sasuke: si este tonto lo hace yo tambien

Naruto: /maldito sasuke/

Y asi varios de los shinobis presentes aceptaron la propuesta y otros dijeron que lo pensarian, a la mañana siguiente todos (n/a: enserio todos) estaban en la cascada donde naruto y yusei entrenaron

Tsunade: asi que ¿aqui fueron los entrenamientos de ambos?

Jiraiya: asi es

Naruto: bueno ¿con quien quieres pelear primero?

Yusei: pues no se, ¿hay alguien que quiera ir primero?

Kiba: si, yo

Yusei: esta bien

En ese ambos van a un espacio cerca del rio mientras que los presentes se alejan un poco y se sientan en unas enormes piedras para ver mas comodos

Mikara: (siendo abrazada por naruto) ¿crees que yusei aya decidido bien?

Naruto: no lo se, nunca lo he visto pelear

Raisuke: yo ya he peleado con el antes

Naruto: ¿a si?

Raisuke: si y estoy seguro de que si se esfuerza lo derrotara en seguida

Con Yusei y Kiba

Riota: (parandose cerca de ellos) yo sere el referi asi que preparense

Kiba: (confiado) espero que estes listo

Yusei: (tranquilo) si, lo estoy

Kiba: entonces comencemos (dejando a akamaru en el piso) akamaru yo ire primero tu seras mi respaldo si te necesito te aviso ¿entiendes?

Akamaru: guau (asintiendo)

Riota: muy bien, ¡comiencen!

Kiba: bien, aqui voy (dijo lanzandose a yusei para golpearlo pero este solo hacia simples movimientos para esquivar) /demonios/

Yusei: /es presipitado, y actua antes de pensar siguiendo sus instintos, es muy confiado/ (en eso ve el momento y le da una patada a kiba en el estomago dejandolo en el piso)

Kiba: (levantandose) espera a que acabe contigo

Yusei: eso si me encuentras (dijo dando un salto hacia los arboles y escondiendose) /asi puedo pensar tranquilamente como ganarle/

Kiba: ja eso me sera facil (concentrandose y empezando a oler) ¡ya te encontre! ¡mimetismo animal jutsu en 4! (adoptando forma salvaje) ¡no puedes esconderte de mi! (dijo partiendo un arbol de un golpe con su garra revelando al castaño)

Yusei: /me encontro/ (alejandose de kiba) ¿como lo hiciste?

Kiba: concentro mi chakra en mi nariz para volver mi olfato mas agudo y sensible, de esa forma pude encontrarte por tu olor

Yusei: ya veo

Kiba: bueno no importa porque ahora te acabare (dijo dando un salto y cayendo en picada hacia el castaño)

Yusei: si que es precipitado, bueno entonces (dando un aplauso y arrodillandose)

Kiba: (preparando la garra para atacar) ¡despidete!

Yusei: adios (dijo tocando el piso con la mano la cual saca una descarga y enfrente de el se levanto una gran pared con la que kiba se dio de lleno lo que causo que casi todos los presentes rieran)

Naruto: (muriendose de risa) ¡HAHAHAHA ESE CARA DE PERRO SI QUE ES UN TONTO MIRA QUE GOLPEARSE ASI HAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: (riendose) eso le va a doler mañana

Yusei: (con cara de como si nada) oye ensuciaste mi pared (en eso aplaude y saca un puño de la misma pared que le da a kiba y lo tira) ya van 2 caidas

Kiba: (levantandose furioso) ahora si voy a matarte

Kiba se la pasaba tratando de golpearlo pero apenas lograba darle ya que yusei esquivaba, mientras el castaño tambien llegaba a golpearlo algunas veces pero kiba esquivaba muy bien sus ataques gracias a su jutsu de mimetismo

Yusei: (esquivando y atacando) /ese jutsu que hizo le da mas agilidad, ademas de que su olfato es muy util para encontrarme si me escondo, las unicas armas con las que cuento son shurikens, kunais, papel bomba y unos pergaminos, un minuto...eso es/

Kiba: (haciendo lo mismo) rindete ya, yo voy a ganar

Yusei: muy bien terminemos (dijo para alejarse y dejar un papel bomba en el piso)

Kiba (corriendo hacia el) eso no te servira

Yusei: espera (levantando la mano en señal de alto)

Kiba: (deteniendose) ¿que pasa?

Yusei: podrias decirme ¿que es esto? (señalando el papel)

Kiba: /¿que pretende? ¿acaso cree que soy tonto?/ pues es un papel bomba, ya sabes un explosivo

Yusei: correcto y ¿sabias que el papel bomba esta hecho con los mismo componentes de la dinamita?

Kiba: pues si ¿y que?

Yusei: (viendo a los espectadores) alguien podria decirme ¿de que esta hecha la dinamita?

Tenten: pues esta hecha de nitroglicerina, nitroglicol y nitrato de amonio

Yusei: y ¿de que esta hecho eso ultimo naruto?

Naruto: pues de acido nitrico y amoniaco (entendiendo a lo que va esto) oh por dios

Mikara: ¿que pasa?

Naruto: kiba esta perdido

Kiba: (sorprendido) ¡¿que estoy que?

Yusei: (tapandose la cara excepto los ojos con el manto) muy tarde (aplaudiendo y pegandole al papel)

En ese momento de las manos de yusei salio una descarga que envolvio el papel y segundos despues de este solto una explosion de humo el cual al despejarse mostraba a yusei que seguia con solo los ojos visible y a kiba y a akamaru tirados patas arriba totalmente noqueados

Riota: como kiba esta inconciente el ganador es yusei

Tsunade: (sorprendida) ¡¿que rayos paso? ¿que era eso?

Yusei: (destapandose la cara) era amoniaco, una sustancia muy fuerte para los animales y para algunas personas, en especial si tienes un fuerte sentido del olfato

Tsunade: ya entiendo, al tener ambos un olfato sensible no pudieron aguantar una exposicion de esa sustancia y perdieron el conociento

Yusei: bueno ¿ahora quien sigue? (en eso ve algo que lo llama la atencion) oye ¿te sientes bien?

Hinata: (preocupada) shino ¿estas bien?

Shino: (retorciendose un poco) es que parte del amoniaco llego cerca de mi y altero a mis insectos y eso tambien me afecta a mi, no estoy en condiciones de pelear

Hinata: ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

Shino: descuida hinata solo necesito descansar

Yusei: /mate dos pajaros de un tiro/ pues entonces repito ¿quien sigue?

Neji: (levantandose) yo

Lee: (entusiasmado) ¡adelante neji demuestra el poder de tu llama de la juventud!

Gai: (igual) ¡bien dicho lee! ¡demuestrales el poder de tu juventud neji!

Neji: (alejandose de ellos) /par de locos ¬¬/

Tenten: /me pregunto cuando van a madurar/

Con Yusei y Neji

Yusei: (en frente de neji) oye neji ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Neji: claro, adelante

Yusei: ¿de donde salieron esos dos? (señalando a lee y gai)

Neji: es una incognita u_u

Riota: ¿ambos estan listos? (los 2 asienten) entonces ¡comiencen!

Neji: (activando su biakugan) no me contendre

Yusei: eso me alegra por que sino esto no servira y no me importa si usas tu biakungan porque ya se que es con lo que lidio

Neji: (confundido) ¿a que te refieres?

Yusei: si tengo la oportunidad te lo explicare

Neji corrio hacia el y empezo a atacarle con su puño suave dandole varios golpes y golpeando varios puntos de chakra, pero el castaño no se quedaba atras porque a cada oportunidad que veia le daba golpes certeros a neji demostrando un taijutsu muy eficaz, duraron asi un buen rato hasta que tomaron distancias

Yusei: (un poco agitado) vaya eres muy bueno, es la primera vez que peleo con un hiuuga

Neji: (igual) tu tambien eres bueno, eres uno de los pocos que me dan tanta resistencia

Yusei: gracias pero mejor continuemos (en eso aplaude y transmuta desde el piso un poño de piedra que va directo a neji)

Neji: /no lo permitire/ ¡rotacion! (empezando a girar a gran velocidad siendo rodeado por una gran esfera de chakra que destroza el puño)

Yusei: /es mi oportunidad/ (en eso hace posiciones de manos) ¡estilo relampago! ¡jutsu lanza relampago! (en eso empieza a salirle electricidad de la mano derecho hasta que tomo forma de lanza y cuando desaparecio la rotacion se la lanzo a neji dandole de lleno y electrocutandolo)

Neji: (agitado) ¿como fue que hiciste eso?

Yusei: ¿creiste que porque puedo usar la alquimia no pueda usar jutsus?

Neji: /lo habia olvidado, el dijo que descubrio la alquimia hace meses eso no significaba que no podia usar jutsus/ en ese caso (dijo cargando la palma de su mano con chakra y corriendo hacia yusei)

Yusei: demonios (dando un aplauso y justo antes de que neji lo alcanzara transmuto una gran pared)

Neji: ¡hakke del vacio! (dando un golpe a la pared que libero una rafaga de energia y la destruyo soltando mucho polvo)

Yusei: (tomando distancia) /hace rato se canso por que cuando uso rotacion gasto bastante chakra ademas de que le di con mi lanza si hago que vuelva a hacer la rotacion podre volver a atacar y haci ganar/

Neji: (buscandolo a traves del polvo) ¿donde estara?

Yusei: (desde lejos) ¡aqui! ¡jutsu clones de sombra! (apareciendo varios clones que rodearon a neji en circulo y cada uno transmuto un puño de piedra que hiba hacia el)

Neji: no puede ser ¡rotacion! (empezando a girar a gran velocidad siendo envuelto por su chakra y destruia los puños de piedra uno por uno despues de destruirlos todos se el polvo se habia dispersado y se podia ver a neji muy cansado y a un solo yusei) /no me queda chakra use todo lo que me quedaba en la rotacion/

Yusei: /acabare con esto ahora/ (en eso corre hacia donde esta neji y le un golpe tan fuerte que lo estrella contra 1 piedra)

Riota: como neji esta incapacitado para continuar el ganador es yusei

En las supuestas gradas

Naruto: wow yusei es fuerte pudo vencer a kiba y neji de esa forma

Mikara: si recuerda que al parecer vencio tambien a shino

Raisuke: ¿acaso eso cuenta?

Sasuke: si no puede pelear yo digo que si u_u

Sakura: neji se ve mal, despues le hare una revision con lady tsunade (viendo como lo ayudaban a levantarse)

Naruto: buena idea

Con el equipo gai

Tenten: (impresionada) no puedo creerlo neji perdio (n/a: yo si me lo creo porque perdio en sus peleas contra naruto y sasuke ^_^)

Gai: (sorprendido) /no puedo creer que ese chico aya vencido a neji, me pregunto como lo tomara lee ya que neji siempre fue su gran rival/ (pensaba mientras veia a lee el cual estaba mirando fijamente al castaño)

Lee: ¡INCREIBLE ESE CHICO ES MUY FUERTE Y SU TAIJUTSU ES MUY BUENO! (dejando a su sensei en blanco)

Yusei: bueno ¿ahora quien quiere pelear?

Lee: (impasible) ¡YO, YO, YO! (dando un salto para quedar frente a yusei)

Mikara: ¿acaso no puede ir a pelear sin tener que saltar?

Naruto: no que yo sepa

Raisuke: ¿que sera lo que tendra en la cabeza ese chico?

Con Yusei y Lee

Yusei: (que llego a escuchar a raisuke) /si es igual de precipitado que kiba seguramente tiene la cabeza llena de aire/

Lee: (con tono desafiante) ahora yo sere tu oponente

Yusei: esta bien

Riota: ¿ambos estan listos?

Yusei: si

Lee: ¡por supuesto!

Riota: entonces ¡comiencen!

Lee: (corriendo hacia yusei) ¡huracan de la hoja!

Yusei: (esquibando el golpe y dandole un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo tirado)

Lee: (levantandose rapidamente) no pienses que me rendire

Yusei: (con una gota estilo anime) /¿y a este tipo que le pasa? seguro que sus cejas son muy pesadas para su cabeza/

Despues de ese pensamiento lee fue directo hacia yusei y empezo la pelea a puro taijutsu donde ambos golpeaban y esquivaban todo lo que podian, el pelinegro daba una lluvia de puños y patadas como si no hubiera mañana mientras que el castaño igualaba todo lo que podia los ataques de su oponente, estuvieron haci por un buen rato hasta que ambos tomaron distancias del otro, lee tenia una mirada entre divertida y entusiasta mientras que yusei tenia la mirada entre tranquila y seria

En las gradas

Tenten: lee le esta dando mucho esfuerzo pero yusei sin duda le da pelea

Neji: en eso tienes razon

Gai: asi es si esto sigue asi todo seguira igual y esta pelea nunca terminara (levantandose) ¡lee puedes quitartelas!

Lee: pero gai sensei usted dijo que solo lo haga si es de ultimo recurso

Gai: lo se lee pero tienes mi permiso

Lee: (con saludo militar) ¡entendido sensei! (en eso se sienta en el piso y se quita de las piernas unas pesas de entrenamiento) aahh se siente tan bien

Yusei: /¿pesas de entrenamiento?/

Raisuke: ¿enserio tenia puestas esa pesas?

Mikara: ¿que eso no es para entrenamiento basico?

Raisuke: no creo que con quitarselas logre algo

Sakura: creeme en eso te equivocas

Sasuke: ¿porque lo dices?

Naruto: es cierto tu no estabas en el momento en que se las quito en el examen anterior, se sorprenderan de esto se los juro

En eso lee que ya estaba parado y con las pesas en las manos las tira lejos y justo cuando tocan el piso provocan un gran estruendo y dejan unos enormes crateres en los lugares donde cayeron, todos lo que no lo habian visto la primera vez estaban con caras que demostraban algunos miedo otros asombro y otros congelados

Haku-Lia-Zino: (asustados) ¡aaahhh!

Raisuke: (sorprendido) no puede ser

Mikara: (asustada) ¡aaaahhhh! (abrazando fuertemente a naruto)

Naruto: (correspondiendo) tranquila

Riota-Miko: (sorprendidos) O_O

Haisho: (congelado)

Sasuke: (congelado) /que bueno que en la ves que pelee con el no se quito las pesas sino ya estaria tres metros bajo tierra/

Kakashi: /soy yo o ahora pesan mas/

Yusei: (sorprendido) /¿enserio tenia esas cosas puestas en las piernas? O_O/

Gai: ¡muy bien lee adelante!

Lee: ¡enseguida!

Yusei: (tomando posicion de combate)

En un instante lee desaparece dejando a muchos impresionados por su gran velocidad y reaparece detras del castaño el cual se voltea y recibe un golpe que lo tira en el piso, pero al momento de levantarse lee vuelve a desaparecer a lo que yusei junta las manos y transmuta un escudo que rodea todo su cuerpo en eso lee corre a gran velocidad llenando de golpes el escudo tratando de romperlo

Yusei: /sin dida es demasiado fuerte como para aguantar esas pesas si quiero ganarle tengo que noquearlo con un golpe igual de fuerte que los suyos/ (en eso parte del escudo se destruye)

Lee: (apareciendo entre el humo) ¡ya te tengo! (y de un movimiento rapido) lee le da una patada justo en la quijada y despues le da mas patadas pero esta ves en el estomago haciendo que se eleve en el aire)

En las gradas

Tenten: gai sensei ¿usted cree que lee lo logre?

Gai: esperemos que si

Neji: le sera dificil se ve que esta cansado por toda la pelea que dieron hace rato

Naruto: esperemos que yusei se libre de esta

Mikara: ¿por que lo dices?

Sakura: es que lee va a usar una tecnica muy peligrosa

Raisuke: ¿peligrosa para yusei?

Sakura: no peligrosa para ambos

Con Yusei y Lee

Lee seguia dandole patadas en el estomago a yusei hasta que ambos quedan en un punto bien alto y en un segundo el pelinegro desaparece de la vista del castaño y reaparece detras de el

Yusei: la sombra de hoja que baila

Lee: acertaste ahora terminemos con esto (en eso se desata las vendas de los brazos y las usa para atar a yusei mientras los sujetan y empiezan a girar a gran velocidad mientras caen)

Yusei: (aun girando) /el impacto sera muy fuerte si caemos, un segundo ya se/ (en eso poco a poco mueve los brazos bajo las vendas hasta hacer que sus manos se toquen entre si para despues tocar las vendas con los dedos mientras que de sus manos salia una descarga/

Lee: /¿que intenta?/ (segundos despues vio como las vendas eran rodeadas por la descarga y se destruyeron dejando al castaño libre y haciendo un aterrisaje perfecto mientras que el seguia rodando) /¡no puede ser! ¡se libero tan facil!/

En las gradas

Mikara: ¡se libero!

Naruto: ¡pero lee sigue cayendo!

Gai: ¡oh no lee!

Tenten: ¡lee!

Neji: ¡se va a matar!

Todos preocupados solo pudieron ver como lee cai hasta que dio contacto con el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo, despues de que esta se despejara se podia ver a lee en el piso

Riota: (yendo a ver a lee) no se preocupen solo esta desmayado por lo tanto yusei es el ganador

En las gradas

Sakura: (aliviada) eso estuvo cerca

Naruto: un poco mas y perdemos un amigo

Tsunade: y la aldea pierde un shinobi

Neji: almenos logro salvarse

Tenten: si eso es bueno (viendo como su sensei levantaba a lee del suelo)

Gai: lo hiciste muy bien lee diste lo mejor de ti

Lee: (abriendo los ojos) gracias sensei...aunque...me hubiera gustado ganar

Gai: perdiste la pelea pero no la vida...el perder no es malo ya que nos sirve para mejorar al igual que nuestros errores

Lee: (aun cansado) entendido (viendo al castaño) yusei

Yusei: (acercandose) ¿si?

Lee: gracias por la pelea...la disfrute mucho...me volvere mas fuerte...y espero que me des la revancha

Yusei: cuando tu quieras nos volveremos a enfrentar

Lee: gracias (durmiendose)

Gai: eres muy fuerte alquimista asakura, seguramente te volveras mas fuerte pero quisiera saber ¿porque pediste estos combates?

Yusei: fue para que todos sepamos en que nivel estamos y asi poder mejorar

Gai: ya veo, bueno dejare que las batallas continuen (dijo yendose con lee en su espalda para que la siguiente pelea diera paso)

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡CONTINUAN LOS COMBATES! ¡PELEA EN EL CIELO! ¡LOS OJOS DEL ALUMNO CONTRA LOS OJOS DEL MAESTRO!


	18. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: ¡Continuan los combates! ¡Pelea en el cielo! ¡Los ojos del alumno contra los ojos del maestro!

Despues de tres peleas seguidas se decidio que yusei tomara un descanso para recuperar algo de energia y para que los "lisiados" fueran atendidos y sus heridas fueran curadas, mientras estos eran revisados yusei dormia una siesta bajo un arbol mientras que todos estaban conversando en las gradas

Raisuke: (viendo a yusei) cuando se despierte ¿quien sera el siguiente en la masacre?

Mikara: ¿masacre?

Naruto: (viendolo con una gota estilo anime) ¿no crees que exageras un poco?

Raisuke: no lo creo porque ya vi sus peleas y los unicos que pueden compararse con el eran aomaru y su padre

Sakura: pero ¿en serio es tan fuerte como para usar la palabra "masacre"?

Raisuke: por favor si se lo propusiera te arrancaria la cabeza y se pondria a jugar con ella (en eso sakura se imagina la escena lo que la deja helada)

Mikara: por dios raisuke tu sabes que el no es asi de sadico

Raisuke: lo se nada mas digo que tiene la fueza para hacerlo (en eso todos lo ven con cara de ¬¬)

Sakura: bueno volviendo al otro tema ¿quien seria el siguiente?

Naruto: ¿tu no pelearas cierto?

Sakura: claro que no, no estoy loca

Sasuke: ¿entonces quien seguira?

Kankuro: lo hare yo

Temari: ¿seguro kankuro?

Kankuro: si yo quiero intentar

Gaara: no subestimes a ese chico, pudo vencer a dos genin (kiba y lee) y a un chuunin (neji), es un rival del cual cuidarse

Kankuro: esta bien, bueno hay que despertarlo

Naruto: yo lo hare (en eso se acerca y cuando esta a unos metros de yusei dibuja un circulo de transmutacion en el piso y lo activa sacando un palo largo del piso)

Sakura: wow naruto si puede usar alquimia

Mikara: nunca dude de que podria

Sasuke: si pero ademas de eso ahora es un genio eso si es un milagro

Raisuke: pero ¿para que transmuto ese palo?

Mikara: veamos

Con Naruto y Yusei

Naruto: (tocandolo con el palo) yusei despierta

Yusei: (sin despertar)

Naruto: /tengo que darle un poco mas fuerte/ oye despierta (dandole un golpe un poco mas fuerte y en eso el castaño en un segundo despierta y junta las manos, despues agarra el palo y transmuta la mitad dividiendolo en 2 y le apunta a naruto) /¿como hizo eso?/ (nervioso)

Yusei: (todavia apuntandole) a solo eres tu (bajando su palo)

Naruto: (tambien bajando su palo) ¿como reaccionaste tan rapido?

Yusei: mi padre me enseño a estar siempre alerta

Naruto: solo queria preguntarte si estabas listo para pelear

Yusei: si me siento preparado y dime ¿con quien voy a pelear?

Naruto: con kankuro

Yusei: ¿el de ropa negra de la aldea de la arena?

Naruto: si bueno me voy (dijo yendose a las gradas mientras que kankuro si acercaba) ahora solo hay que observar (sentandose con mikara)

Lee: (ya curado) espero que pelee mejor que cuando peleo conmigo

Neji: (igual) si es que eso es posible

Raisuke: claro que es posible

Tenten: entonces solo hay que ver

Con Yusei y Kankuro

Riota: ¿ambos estan listos?

Yusei: si

Kankuro: (bajando a karoso de su espalda) hagamoslo

Yusei: /¿que sera esa cosa que levaba en la espalda?/

Riota: entonces ¡comiencen!

Kankuro: que comience la funcion (revelando a karoso)

Yusei: /una marioneta, entiendo es un ninja marionetista/

En eso kankuro toma la iniciativa y usa sus hilos de chakra para mover a karoso y empieza e atacar al castaño el cual se ponia a esquivar cada ataque que le tiraba la marioneta

Kankuro: /haber como esquivas esto/ (de un movimiento hace que karoso empieze a tirarle kunais)

Yusei: (esquivando) /tengo que pensar en una forma de ganarle/ (en eso junta las manos sacando un descarga y transmuta del piso dos espadas gemelas las cuales usa para desviar cada kunai)

Kankuro: ¿a si? (haciendo que su marioneta dispare mas armas)

Yusei: (desviando todas las armas) /si quiero ganarle tengo que deshacerme de su marioneta pero ¿como?/

En las gradas

Raisuke: ¿como cuantas armas tiene esa marioneta?

Tenten: no lo se pero estoy segura de que yo tengo mas (orgullosa diciendo lo ultimo)

Temari: kankuro siempre revisa sus marionetas y estoy segura de que le puso una gran cantidad de armas, shuruken, kunai, agujas sembon ese tipo de cosas

Mikara: estonces se le va a dificultar

Raisuke: no lo creo yusei piensa con rapides seguramente tendra una idea

Con Yusei y Kankuro

Ambos seguian igual uno atacando y el otro esquivando y desviando las armas que le eran lanzadas, kankuro tenia la idea de seguir tirando armas´hasta poder cansarlo y una ves que llegara la oportunidad terminaria con la pelea

Yusei: /tengo una idea si resulta voy a poder ganar, pero tengo que provarla/ (en eso ve como las armas siguen acercandose) /ahora veamos si estoy en lo cierto/ (en eso junta las manos y agarra con una un kunai el cual es rodeado por la descarga y se destroza por completo) /si estaba en lo cierto ahora nada mas tengo que acercarme lo suficiente para poder atacar/

Kankuro: (veindo que estaba distraido) /es mi oportunidad/ ya eres mio (en eso mueve los hilos de chakra e impulsa la marioneta haciendo que se abra y mete al castaño en el interior)

Yusei: (dentro de karoso) no es lo que esperaba pero es mejor (en eso junta las manos que iluminan el interior con la descarga y le pega a las paredes con ambas manos)

Kankuro: yo gane (en eso todos notan como la descarga rodea a la marioneta y en un segundo esta queda escha pedazos revelando al alquimista todavia con los brazos extendidos mientras que los pedazos de la marioneta y las armas que estaban dentro caian al piso) /destrozo a karozo por completo, la dejo en peor estado que neji/ (sorprendido)

Yusei: /terminare con esto ahora/ (en eso corre hacia kankuro y lo tumba en el piso, despues pone una de las espadas en su cuello dejandolo inmovil) la pelea se termino porque si te mueves cualquier enemigo te degolla y te mata

Riota: como kankuro no esta apto para continuar el ganador es yusei

Yusei: (dejando libre a kankuro)

Kankuro: (yendo a ver lo que quede de karoso) que mal esta toda destruida

Yusei: tranquilo puedo arreglarla

Kankuro ¿en serio?

Yusei: si (en eso junta sus manos y en un segundo deja a la marioneta totalmente arreglada) listo

Kankuro: wow incluso parece recien hecha ¿como lo hiciste?

Yusei: reagrupe todas las moleculas del materia y les di su forma

Kankuro: gracias

En las gradas

Temari: naruto ¿como hizo para destruir a karoso de esa forma?

Naruto: pudimos ver que desde el interior de karoso se podia ver la descarga alquimica, estoy seguro de que lo que hizo fue una transmutacion parcial

Sasuke: ¿transmutacion parcial?

Ino: ¿que es eso?

Naruto: veran el proceso alquimico se divide en tres diferentes pasos descubrir la composicion, destruccion y reconstruccion, en el primer paso el alquimista escanea y descubre los componentes o elementos de los que esta compuesto el objeto ya saben sal, sodio, cobre y otros mas, en este caso la madera de la marioneta y el metal de las armas

Sakura: y ¿de que tratan los otros dos pasos?

Naruto: el segundo paso es la destruccion en la cual el alquimista deshace la materia hasta el nivel subatomico fragmentandola y el ultimo paso es la reconstruccion en la cual el alquimista reacomoda la materia que deshizo dandole una nueva forma al objeto o cambiando su estructura

Sasuke: pero aun sigo sin entender ¿que es una transmutacion parcial?

Naruto: es como decir alquimia incompleta yusei se detuvo en el paso dos de la alquimia, solo analizo la composicion y despues la destruyo

Sasuke: ya entiendo (dijo viendo como kankuro se acercaba con la marioneta en la espalda)

Tenten: (resignada) entonces yo no tengo oportunidad

Lee: ¿porque no tenten?

Tenten: el podra destruir todas mis armas como lo hizo con las de la marioneta de kankuro

Lee: ya veo

Tsunade: (hablandole a riota) si quiere puede sentarse con los demas, yo sere la referi ahora

Riota: ¿segura lady hokage?

Tsunade: si no hay problema

Riota: esta bien (dijo yendose)

Tsunade: bueno (viendo a los ninjas) ¿quien quiere ser el proximo?

Shikamaru: yo no ire todo esto es muy problematico

Chouji: despues de ver la forma en la que pelea me rehuso rotundamente

Ino: yo no tengo posibilidad de vencerlo es demasiado fuerte

Gaara: yo ire

Yusei: esta bien (en eso ambos se alejan de las gradas y van donde esta tsunade)

Tsunade: la peleea entre yusei asakura y gaara del desierto esta por comenzar ¿estan listos?

Yusei-Gaara: si

Tsunade: entonces ¡comiencen!

Gaara: (liberando su arena)

Yusei: /puede manejar la arena, es muy impresionante nunca habia visto algo asi pero igual tengo que pelear/

En eso yusei se lanza contra gaara para poder darle un golpe pero este se protege usando su escudo de arena, el castaño al notar esto sigue intentando atacar pero cada golpe era bloqueado por la arena, en eso gaara decide tomar la iniciativa y lanza rafagas de arena contra yusei el cual las esquiba todo lo que puede

Yusei: /tengo que detener su arena/ (viendo que le van a dar) demonios (saltando en el aire y haciendo posiciones de fuego) ¡estilo de fuego! ¡jutsu bola de fuego! (lanzando una enorme bola de fuego que impacto la rafaga de arena y la convirtio en cristal)

En las gradas

Kakashi: (sorprendido) ¡¿puede dominar dos elementos?

Raisuke: de hecho no es asi

Kakashi: ¿a que te refieres?

Raisuke: mejor dejare que lo descubra usted mismo

Shikamaru: ¿oye como sabes tanto de ese chico?

Raisuke: ya he peleado con el, y he visto como pelea, y les aseguro que todavia no han visto todo de el

Con Yusei y Gaara

Yusei: tenia razon el cristal se hace calentando arena a altas temperaturas

Gaara: /este chico tiene gran habilidad por eso tengo que esforzarme/ (tumbando las manos en el piso) ¡avalancha de arena! (creando enormes olas de arena para atacar)

Yusei: (juntando sus manos y transmutando la tierra que lo envuelve por completo) funciono (se desenvuelve cuando se detiene la arena) eres muy bueno

Gaara: lo mismo digo, pero todavia no termino (en un movimiento rapido gaara afila su arena y hace una cortada en el brazo de yusei)

Yusei: (tomando distancia y mirando la cortada) /su arena es una gran arma pero no importa/ tengo que decirte que de todos ustedes eres el primero que me obligara a usar estos (en eso abre su manto y se quita de la cintura los guantes de metal y se los pone)

En las gradas

Raisuke: ¿de donde saco esos guantes?

Naruto: me dijo que se los dio su padre despues de que aprendio la alquimia

Jiraiya: si dijo que gaara fue el primero de nosotros en obligarlo a ponerselos significa que esto se pondra interesante

Con Yusei y Gaara

Gaara: ¿para que quieres esos guantes?

Yusei: si te soy sincero es la primera ves que los usare para una pelea

Gaara: y ¿que es lo que pretendes hacer con ellos?

Yusei: solamente (juntando sus manos) defenderme (en eso una descarga envuelve los guantes y se transmutan en garras)

En las gradas

Naruto: ¡increible los transmuto en garras!

Raisuke: no me esperaba esto

Mikara: me pregunto en que cosas otras las cambiara  
Sakura: observemos para saber

Con Yusei y Gaara

Yusei: (en posicion de combate) continuemos

Gaara: de acuerdo

En eso yusei corre hacia gaara tratando de darle una patada a lo cual gaara: se cubre con su arena a lo que yusei empieza a golpear la arena con sus garras las cuales provocan que la arena caiga poco a poco al piso, en varios golpes el castaño deciso parte del escudo al notar esto el pelirojo toma distancia y usara su defensa absoluta a la que yusei trato de penetrar lo cual no logro y por suerte esquivo los picos de arena

Yusei: tengo que pensar como sacarlo, no puedo lanzarle fuego deseguro ya sabe que hacer contra eso, entonces solo me queda una opcion (haciendo posiciones de viento) ¡estilo de viento! ¡jutsu de rafaga tornado! (en eso su cuerpo expulsa una potente rafaga de viento) si no puedo sacarte (juntando las manos y levantandolas en el aire haciendo que la descarga se disperse con el viento, despues saca un kunai con papel papel bomba y lo enciende) ¡te hare explotar! (en eso lanza el kunai directo hacia la esfera de arena pero justo antes de tocarla y si que el papel se queme por completo del kunai surge una poderosa explosion que llena todo de humo y no deja ver nada, despues de que el humo se despege se puede ver a yusei con semblante serio y despues a gaara que estaba con la respiracion agitada, sangrando y con su arena en el piso, segundos despues se desmaya y cae sobre la arena la cual amortigua el golpe)

Tsunade: como gaara del desierto no esta apto para pelear el ganador es yusei asakura

En las gradas

Temari: (sorprendida) gaara perdio

Kakashi: (impactado) puede...puede dominar tres elementos

Kankuro: mejor voy por gaara

Sakura: si traelo para que pueda revisarlo

Temari: esta decidido no peleare si gaara perdio yo no podre con el

Sasuke: entonces sigo yo

Naruto: pues adelante

Sasuke: que raro pense que empesarias a quejarte por ser el siguiente

Naruto: no ve

Sasuke: perfecto (yendose)

Mikara: ¿por que no quieres pelear aun?

Naruto: por dos razones 1 por que escuche un dicho que dice lo mejor siempre va para el final

Mikara: ¿y 2?

Naruto: (todavia abrazandola) y 2 porque me siento muy comodo asi contigo

Mikara: (sonrojada) yo digo lo mismo (acomodandose mas en su hombro)

Sakura: (viendo que llega kankuro con gaara) recuestalo (empezando a atenderlo)

En el area de pelea

Tsunade: la pelea entre yusei asakura y sasuke uchiha esta por comenzar ¿estan listos?

Sasuke: si

Yusei: yo tambien

Sasuke: espero me des una buena pelea

Yusei: tratare de darte lo que pides

Tsunade: (levantando la mano al cielo) ¡comiencen!

Sasuke corrio hacia yusei a gran velocidad con su version del taijutsu de lee y con el mismo empeso a dar golpes y patadas las cuales el castaño esquivaba y devolvia, duraron haci un muy buen rato y en cuanto vio la oportunidad sasuke activo su sharingan y creo un clon de sombras el cual le dio un golpe en el estomago a su oponente mientras que el verdadero le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo tirado a una buena distancia

Sasuke: muy bien (en eso el clon se transforma en espada) continuemos ¿te parece?

Yusei: (levantandose y agarrando una de las espadas gemelas que transmuto antes) si no hay problema

En eso sasuke nota como yusei ni se mueve de donde estaba, lo que lo obligo a el a comenzar de nuevo corriendo hacia el, justo a unos metros de distancia el azabache da un salto en el aire y empuña la espada con ambas manos y lanzando el ataque pero este es bloqueado por el castaño el cual solo sostenia la espada hacia arriba con una sola mano

Sasuke: (cayendo parado al piso y manteniendo el golpe)

Yusei: (igual) necesitamos entrenar bastante

Sasuke: ¿a que te refieres?

Yusei: cuando ataque a codicia y refortifico su cuerpo solo agarro la hoja de mi espada con su mano y yo empuñaba la espada con ambas manos, siginifica que la diferencia entre nosotros y el es mucha, tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes

Sasuke: (con una leve sonrisa) sabes acabas de sonar como naruto

Yusei: (levantando una ceja) ¿a si? bueno no importa tenemos que seguir

Sasuke: ¡concuerdo con eso! (rompiendo el ataque)

Ambos se pusieron a pelear quedando de forma igual, en un momento de la pelea sasuke puso gran parte de su chakra en su espada y en un golpe rompio la espada de yusei lo que lo forzo a usar la otra, cada ves que golpeaban ambos ponian parte de su chakra para romper la espada de su oponente, en un impulso sasuke ataco las piernas de yusei el cual salto en el aire y al aterrizar clavo la espada en el piso manteniendo el equilibrio agarrandose de la punta de la empuñadura quedando de cabeza, en un movimiento rapido con agilidad le dio una patada en la cara a sasuke que estaba en frente de el pero este al recuperar el equilibrio cargo su espada de chakra y partio la hoja de la espada del castaño la cual seguia clavado pero este bajo de la espada antes de que sasuke la rompiera, en eso yusei junta chakra en su pierna y en una fuerte patada desaparece la espada/clon del azabache haciendo que ambos tomaran distancia del otro

Sasuke: (cansado) eres bastante bueno pero es hora de terminar (haciendo posiciones de manos)

Yusei: /¿que tramara?/

Sasuke: chidori (de su mano izquierda empieza a salir electricidad con sonido de aves gritando)

Yusei: /su chakra es tan poderoso que encluso puede escucharse/

Sasuke: se acabo (empieza a correr a gran velocidad con el chidori contra el piso)

Yusei: /su velocidad al correr hace que su ataque sea mas poderoso pero no importa, gracias naruto y maestro jiraiya/ (cargando chakra en su mano derecha y este empieza a ser visible hasta volverse una esfera azul) /con esto estamos iguales (en eso sasuke desaparece a gran velocidad y reaparece unos metros detras del castaño)

Sasuke: ¡chidori! (atacando)

Yusei: (volteandose) rasengan (lanzando el ataque)

En el momento en que ambos jutsus chocan una gran cantidad de energia es liberada para despues soltar una fuerte explosion que los mando a ambos bastante lejos y levanto una enorme nube de polvo, una ves que esta se despeja se puede ver a yusei levantandose hasta quedar de pie y a sasuke tratando de hacer lo mismo pero cada ves que lo hacia volvia a caer

Tsunade: /esto se termino/ como sasuke no esta en condiciones aptas el ganador es yusei asakura

En las gradas

Sakura: sasuke perdio

Kakashi: impresionante ese chico pudo vencer a sasuke

Naruto: significa que es mi turno

Mikara: te deseo suerte (dandole un beso)

Naruto: (separandose) gracias

Haku-Lia-Zino: ¡suerte papa!

Naruto: descuiden no me rendire

Kakashi: mejor voy por sasuke (yendo a buscarlo)

Naruto: bueno aqui voy (yendo donde tusnade y yusei) vieja tsunade yo sere el ultimo en pelear

Tsunade: (con una vena en la frente) nada mas no te golpeo porque sino no estaras en condiciones de pelear

Yusei: ¿tu eres el ultimo naruto? (el asiente) y ¿que paso con los demas?

Naruto: se acobardaron

Tsunade: el ultimo combate entre naruto uzumaki y yusei asakura esta apunta de comenzar ¿estan listos (ambos asienten) entonces ¡comiencen!

Naruto: (activando su zairingan fase 2) como eres muy fuerte me preparare

Yusei: no sabia que tenias un donjutsu bueno no importa conozco lo que se siente

Naruto: ¿que quieres decir?

Yusei: que como eres mi alumno creo que tienes derecho a que use esto (viendo las gradas) neji esto es a lo que me referia

En eso el castaño mira fijamente a naruto y cierra los ojos, unos segundos despues los abre pero estos habian cambiado, el iris segui siendo azul pero dentro de este habia un simbolo de una estrella de sei puntas pero lo que destacaba en sus ojos era que la esclerotica (la parte blanca de los ojos) de volvio totalmente negra

Naruto-Tsunade: (sorprendidos) ¡un donjutsu!

En las gradas

Kakashi-Sasuke-Neji: (impactados) /¡imposible!/

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿que le paso a sus ojos?

Raisuke: es el rokungan

Neji: ¿rokungan?

Raisuke: el rokungan es el donjutsu del clan asakura, este donjutsu incrementa las habilidades de todos los sentidos del cuerpo de su portador de forma impresionante ademas de incrementar la fuerza y velocidad de manera notoria, basicamente este donjutsu basa sus poderes en todo el cuerpo

Neji: ahora entiendo a que se referia con eso de que sabia lidiar con donjutsus

Kakashi: alumno contra maestro, con esos ojos sera una batalla impresionante

Con Naruto y Yusei

Naruto: no puedo creer que tengas un donjutsui ¿cual es su nombre?

Yusei: este donjutsu se llama rokungan y el tuyo ¿como se llama?

Naruto: zairingan

Tsunade: bueno entonces ¡comiencen!

Naruto: (haciendo una posicion de manos) ¡jutsu clones de sombras! (apareciendo 5 clones)

Yusei: jutsu clones de sombras (haciendo lo mismo)

Narutos: ¡adelante! (en menos de un segundo detras de cada clon habia un clon del castaño el cual los desaparecio a todos y estos tambien desaparecieron)

Yusei: continuemos

Naruto: /su donjutsu es fuerte pero aun asi no me rendire/ (dibuja un circulo de transmutacion en el piso)

Yusei: no te dejare (apareciendo a gran velocidad en frente de naruto y pateandolo evitando que termine el circulo)

Naruto: /asi no me dejara transmutar nada...un segundo tengo una idea/ (en eso da un salto y se esconde en el bosque)

Yusei: no le servira esconderse podre eschucharlo (en eso cierra los ojos y se concentra hasta escuchar algo) ahi estas (lanzando un kunai y segundos despues naruto salta y aterriza a una distancia segura)

Naruto: veamos como puedes con esto (en eso naruto junta sus manos como cuando lo hace Yusei y de ellas sale una descarga)

Yusei: (sorprendido) ¡que!

Naruto: (golpeando el piso con ambas manos y de este sale un puño de piedra dirigido al castaño el cual lo esquiva)

Yusei: ¡¿como hiciste esa transmutacion si tu nunca viste la puerta?

Naruto: ¡con esto! (levantando las manos y mostrando circulos de transmutacion dibujados en las palmas con sangre)

Yusei: /se escondio para hacer tiempo y uso su sangre para dibujar circulos en sus manos, que astuto/ fue una buena idea pero todavia no me vences

Naruto: eso lo se

Y asi ambos siguieron peleando si rendirse ni mostrar debilidad, naruto usaba la alquimia y todo jutsu posible que le permitieran sus ojos, de todos los elementos conocidos incluso de elemento madera, mientras que yusei luchaba con alquimia y con todas sus fuerzas, y usaba todo el chakra y jutsus que podia, la batalla incluso duro cerca de dos horas y todos estaban impresionados viendo como ambos se encontraban parados frente a frente con las respiracion entrecortada

Naruto: no...puedo creer...lo fuerte...que eres

Yusei: lo mismo...digo

Naruto: (recuperando el aire) bueno entonces (en eso siente una fuerte punzada y se sujeta la cabeza)

Yusei: ¿estas bien?

Naruto: si...eso creo (en eso levanta la mirada y se puede ver como su zairingan tenia la estreya de 5 puntas) mi zairinga

Yusei: paso a la siguiente fase (serio) naruto creo que es hora de acabar y lo hare con el jutsu que hizo a mi padre el anterior genio de mi clan preparate (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡Arte Asakura! ¡Estilo de Aura! ¡Jutsu de Bestia Interna! (en eso expulsa una gran cantidad de chakra rojo el cual rodea todo su cuerpo mientras que las pupilas de sus ojos se rasgan y la capa de chakra empieza a tomar forma de dragon con garra, cola, alas y orejas de dragon, despues de eso lanza un rugido hacia el cielo)

Naruto: ¿que es...eso?

Yusei: (con voz sobrepuesta) (n/a: me refiero a cuando muchas voces diferentes hablan al mismo tiempo incluyendo la suya) este jutsu fue creado por mi padre y el me lo enseño

Naruto: entonces tenemos que estar iguales (haciendo posiciones de manos) ¡Arte Asakura! ¡Estilo de Aura! ¡Jutsu de Bestia Interna! (en eso naruto sufre la misma transformacion solo que su capa de chakra en ves de rojo era azul y tenia forma de aguila) (con voz sobrepuesta) ¿porque soy un aguila y no un dragon?

Yusei: este jutsu se basa en el espiruto salvaje que tenemos dentro y el tuyo es el aguila ahora continuemos (dijo juntando sus manos y transmutando el guante derecho en una espada)

Naruto: adelante (sacando su espada)

Ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro chocando sus espadas mientras volaban de forma agil en el cielo dando un espectaculo impresionante para sus espectadores, ambos volaban tan rapidamente que parecian dos estelas de luz que chocaban en el cielo, un rato despues ambos toman se distancia del otro aun en el aire que parecia que estaban parados en el

Yusei: me estoy quedando sin fuerza, esta es la pelea mas larga que he tenido

Naruto: si yo tambien

Yusei: entonces terminemos (preparando su espada la cual se cargaba con energia roja)

Naruto: este sera el ultimo golpe (su espada se carga de energia azul, segundos despues de eso se lanzan directo a su objetivo con el objetivo de vencer, al estar justo de frente ambos mueven su espadas para atacar)

Naruto-Yusei: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! (chocando sus espadas)

En el instante en que los ataques colisionaron al mas minimo contacto de las energias, el poder fue expulsado de las armas hacia detras de su portador y despues se descontrolo rodeando a ambos en una enorme esfera de energia color negra a lo que jiraiya le grito a tsunade que estaba justo debajo de eso que se alejara del lugar

Jiraiya: ¡TSUNADE QUITATE DE AHI ES MUY PELIGROSO!

Tsunade: (reaccionando) ¡si! (corriendo a las gradas, instantes despues las esfera de energia empieza a brillar liberando una luz blanca que deja ciegos a todos, cuando esta desaparecio la esfera negra ya no estaba y se podia ver en el piso tirados al rubio y al castaño desmallados en sus formas normales con las ropas todas rasgadas) ire a verlos (en eso los revisa y nota que estan vivos) que milagro aun respiran (a la tribuna) ¡tranquilos estan bien y como ambos estan inconcientes el combate entre naruto uzumaki y yusei asakura termina en empate!

Despues de escuchar eso todos se alegran en especial mikara al saber que el chico al que ama no murio enfrente de sus ojos, entonces kakashi y jiraiya se llevan a ambos en sus espaldas a la residencia hayato donde resivirian atencion medica de tsunade y sakura y arreglarian el asunto del entrenamiento para evitar que codicia, gula y su jefe junto con sus aliados obtengan el orb de dios

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡ COMIENZA LA AVENTURA DEL ORB! ¡PODEMOS SER HERMANOS!


	19. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: Nuevo entrenamiento, Comienza la aventura del Orb, Podemos ser hermanos

Despues de la impresionante que dieron ambos alquimistas, estos fueron llevados a la residencia hayato donde fueron atendidos por la sannin y su alumna, una ves curadas sus heridas se decidio que ambos reposaran durante toda la noche, al dia siguiente naruto ya se encontraba despertando en su habitacion abriendo los ojos con pesades, una ves que los abrio por completo pudo notar que sentado al lado de su futon se encontraba mikara sentada con una vandeja con comida a su lado

Mikara: que bueno que despertaste (regalandole una sonrisa)

Naruto: ¿mikara? (sentandose en el futon) ¿donde estoy?

Mikara: en mi casa

Naruto: pero ¿que paso con la pelea?

Mikara: termino en empate, ambos despues del impacto se desmayaron y sus ropas quedaron desgarradas y los trajimos para curarlos

Naruto: entiendo (viendo las vendas que traia) ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

Mikara: desde ayer en la tarde

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿que tanto tiempo?

Mikara: si, parece que la pelea les quito a ambos todas sus fuerzas (dandole la comida) ten te traje el desayuno

Naruto: gracias, siempre lo estoy diciendo pero es por que es cierto eres la mejor

Mikara: ya me estoy acostumbrando (apenada)

Naruto: (empezando a comer) por cierto ¿donde esta yusei?

Mikara: desperto hace un rato, el no suele dormir mucho despues de desayunar uso la alquimia para arreglar su ropa y tambien la tuya, no se que estara haciendo ahora

Naruto: entiendo

Mikara: bueno termina de desayunar y tomate una ducha, yo me voy a desayunar nos vemos (dandole un beso en la cabeza y yendose)

Naruto: (viendo como salia y cerraba la puerta) /en verdad la amo/

Despues de eso, el rubio termino de desayunar para despues levantarse del futon y recojer ropa limpia y noto que al lado de esta estaba la ropa del dia anterior la cual estaba en perfectas condiciones incluso parecia que la acavaba de comprar, despues se dirigio al baño y se tomo una refrescante ducha, se lavo los dientes y se cambio para ir a la sala donde encontro a su prometida desayunando junto con varios de los presentes mientras que alguno de los shinobis que ya habian desayunado estaban conversando con lord haisho y riota sobre la situacion del entrenamiento y el como vencer a los homunculos y su lider.

Naruto: buenos dias

Todos-Naruto: buenos dias

Haku: (acercandose) ¡papa estas vivo!

Naruto: pues claro no me hiba a morir sin haber cumplido mi sueño

Zino: (acercandose con lia) ¿tu sueño?

Lia: es cierto nunca nos dijiste tu sueño papa

Haku: (curioso) ¿cual es?

Naruto: mi sueño es convertirme en hokage

Lia: ¿hokage?

Naruto: si el hokage es el lider de nuestra aldea ya saben donde vivimos es el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea

Zino: entonces ¿te convertiras en el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea papa?

Naruto: justamente

Haku: que bien entonces seras como la abuela tsunade

Tsunade: (metiendose en la conversacion) ¿como que abuela?

Naruto: (asustado) /ahi no ahora estoy mas que muerto/

Lia: si tu eres nuestra abuela ¿no?

Tsunade: (con gesto pensativo) bueno yo considero a naruto como si fuera mi hijo asi que si podria decirse que soy su abuela

Naruto: (suspirando) /me salve/ (notando que falta alguien) raisuke ¿y yusei donde esta?

Raisuke: salio a caminar hace un rato dijo que queria despejar su mente

Naruto: /esto se me hace raro mejor voy a buscarlo/ bueno estoy algo aburrido ire a caminar un rato

Mikara: esta bien pero regresa pronto

Naruto: lo hare nos vemos (yendose por el pasillo hacia la entrada)

Kakashi: bueno tenemos que pensar una buena estrategia para poder evitar que esos homunculos obtengan el orb de dios

Haisho: si pero lo mejor sera esperar a que naruto y yusei vuelva ya que ellos son los unicos alquimistas capaces aqui sino le preguntariamos algunas cosas a zino pero el es muy joven por ahora

Iruka: es cierto

Con Naruto

El cielo estaba gris lleno de nubes las cuales se llegaban a iluminar de ves en cuando dejando claro que estaba por empezar a llover, se podia ver a un rubio corriendo por las calles apenas pobladas de la aldea atsuki buscando a su maestro con la duda de saber cuales eran los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente en esos momentos

Naruto: /donde estara/(en eso empieza a llover) /esto si es mala suerte mi pregunto a donde se habra ido/

Naruto siguia corriendo por un buen rato viendo como las personas se refujiaban de la fuerta lluvia bajo los techos de los locales cercanos o metiendose a sus casas mientras que el seguia por la calle ahora despejada, siguio asi hasta que llego al bosque, pasaron unos minutos hasta que lo encontro parado bajo la lluvia justo enfrente de un peñasco con el manto puesto solo que esta ves tenia algo diferente ya que terminaba en picos como si se los hubiera cortado en la parte del final

Naruto: al fin te encontre

Yusei: (dandose vuelta) naruto, ¿asi que despertaste?

Naruto: si, ¿por que estas aqui bajo la lluvia?

Yusei: yo deberia preguntarte lo mismo

Naruto: es que comenzo a llover despues de que sali de la casa y tu ¿que haces aqui?

Yusei: vine a ver el paisaje y reflexionar ademas la lluvia me relaja (viendo el paisaje montañoso)

Naruto: ya veo ¿pero que le paso a tu manto? Pense que habias arreglado tu ropa

Yusei: iba a arreglarlo pero me di cuenta que me gustaba mas asi, por eso solo tape los agujeros y asentue mas las puntas

Naruto: al final empatamos

Yusei: si de todos ustedes tu fuiste el unico con el que empate y con quien tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas, por cierto (sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo) toma (lanzandoselo)

Naruto: (atrapandolo) ¿que es esto?

Yusei: puedes considerarlo mi regalo de bodas aunque solo podras usarlo tu, anda abrelo (en eso naruto abre el paquete sacando un par de guantes blancos sin dedos que en las parte de las palmas tenian grabados circulos de transmutacion) pense en la idea que tuviste en nuestra pelea y por eso te hice estos guantes para que no tengas que dibujar los circulo y solo tengas que juntar las manos como yo

Naruto: gracias (poniendoselos) me seran muy utiles

Yusei: si queremos ganar la batalla y evitar que ellos obtengan el orb tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos

Naruto: no tienes que preocuparte sabes que nosotros los venceremos

Yusei: tienes razon...sabes me di cuenta de algo

Naruto: ¿que?

Yusei: desde que nos conocimos nos hemos llevado bien y no solo eso, nos ayudamos con nuestros problemas y nos enseñamos cosas el uno al otro...eres como el hermano menor que nunca tuve (eso dejo al rubio sorprendido el creia que solo podria considerar asi a iruka pero al parecer habia alguien mas que lo consideraba de esa forma)

Naruto: entonces porque no serlo

Yusei: ¿que?

Naurto: si tu quieres puedo ser tu hermano menor y tu puedes ser mi hermano mayor ¿que dices? (extendiendole la mano)

Yusei: claro (dandole la mano) esta decidido

Naruto: bueno (rompiendo el agarre) tenemos que irnos

Yusei: si sino nos enfermaremos, vamonos

Naruto: claro, hermano

Despues de pactar su ahora hermandad ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa al la residencia hayato, una ves que llegaron estaban empapados a lo que la señora miko les llevo unas toallas, mientras esperaban el rubio se quito la chaqueta mientras que el castaño se quito el manto, despues de secarse se dirigieron a la sala donde todos estaban conversando y tomando te

Mikara: ¿donde estaban? No se dan cuenta de que esta lloviendo muy fuerte

Naruto: lo siento no sabia que iba a llover lo que pasa es que estaba buscandolo

Yusei: no tienes porque molestarte con el, yo estaba en el bosque cuando me encontro

Naruto: (sonriendo) gracias hermano

Mikara: (confundida) ¿hermano?

Naruto: es que le propuse a yusei ser mi hermano mayor y el acepto

Mikara: entiendo, entonces solo hay 1 cosa que tengo que hacer

Naruto-Yusei: ¿que?

Mikara: esto (viendo para atras) Haku, Lia, Zino vengan un minuto

Haku-Lia-Zino: ¿que pasa mama?

Mikara: niños, ahora yusei es el tio yusei

Haku-Lia-Zino: ¡que bien! (lanzandose a su nuevo tio)

Yusei: ¡ah! (siendo derribado lo que causo risas en los presentes)

Naruto: (con sonrisa divertido) con el tiempo te acostumbraras

Yusei: (levantandose) eso espero

Mikara: (sonriendo) ese fue un buen comienzo

Iruka: (acercandose) entonces ¿eres el nuevo hermano de naruto?

Yusei: si

Iruka: entonces de ahora en adelante yo soy tu hermano mayor (extendiendole la mano)

Yusei: si me parece bien (dandole la mano)

Haisho: bueno, ahora que ambos volvieron podemos empezar a hablar sobre el tema del entrenamiento

Naruto: ¿a que se refiere? (sentandose con el castaño en la mesa)

Riota: nos referimos a que necesitamos saber sobre esos homunculos, como ustedes son alquimistas creimos que eso nos daria una pista

Yusei: (serio) pues... el dia en que los encontramos, notamos que ambos tenian la marca del simbolo de uroboros, ese simbolo representa el ciclo infinito de la creacion y la destruccion que nunca se detiene despues de la destruccion va la creacion y asi sucesivamente, cuando le corte el brazo a codicia este se regenero y estaba perfecto pero el que se desprendio de su cuerpo se hizo cenizas

Kakashi: ¿que mas paso? Necesitamos que nos recuerden todo lo que paso

Yusei: trate de atacarlo con la espada que transmute pero el la agarro la hoja como si no fuera nada, su mano se habia endirecido como si fuera metal y sus dedos parecian garras, al parecer cada homunculo tiene una habilidad diferente y tienen la marca esta en diferentes lugares del cuerpo

Asuma: y ¿que hay del otro homunculo?

Naruto: el otro se llama gula, este tiene la marca en la lengua y su habilidad es que puede comerse cualquier cosa, vimos como se tragaba un pedazo de la rama de un arbol

Kakashi: (pensativo) codicia el ambicioso y gula el insaciable, ¿me pregunto si habra alguna forma de vencerlos?

Yusei: un segundo, ese dia codicia me dijo algo

Kakashi: ¿que fue?

Yusei: el habia dicho que era como una version mejorada de aomaru, y yo le dije que el era solo una mentira que era falso y por piedad el me dijo "las mentiras se pueden conbatir y solo una cosa puede hacerlo, lo opuesto"

Riota: lo opuesto de una mentira seria la verdad

Asuma: y tu le dijiste a ese homunculo que era una mentira

Haisho: eso significa que su unica debilidad es...

Yusei: (entendiendo) la unica debilidad de codicia...es aomaru

Naruto: pero ¿como puede ser su debilidad si esta muerto?

Yusei: no lo se

Kurenai: pero si te dijo eso entonces tiene que ser verdad

Gai: eso al menos es un comienzo

Tsunade: ahora tenemos que pensar como sera el entrenamiento, seria bueno que les enseñaramos varias cosas para poder pelear

Jiraiya: yo tengo una idea en mente

Tsunade: ¿que es?

Jiraiya: haremos el entrenamiento que estas proponiendo, despues de un tiempo los mas capacitados de todos haran el entrenamiento mas poderosos que tengo preparado

Tsunade: ¿en serio usaras "ese" entrenamiento?

Jiraiya: (serio) sinceramente creo que es la unica forma (levantando el pergamino que lleva en la espalda)

Naruto: siempre quise saber que llevas en ese pergamino por que se parece mucho al del contrato de invocacion

Jiraiya: guardo muchas cosas en este pergamino pero creo que de entre ellas la mas importante (abre el pergamino) es esta (pone la mano en el y saca una nube de humo, cuando esta se despeja revela un libro viejo que parecia ser escrito a mano) este libro (lo levanta atrayendo la curiosidad de todos)

Sasuke: ¿y que clase de libro es ese?

Jiraiya: esta es "La Bitacora del Rikudou Sennin" (impactando a la mayoria de los presentes)

Yusei: ese libro...es la legendaria bitacora...del rikudou sennin

Jiraiya: asi es

Sakura: pero ¿quien es el rikudou sennin?

Yusei: el rikudou sennin fue el primer shinobi que aya existido en nuestro mundo, el primer poseedor del Rinengan, se conoce que el fue el creador del ninjutsu moderno, tambien se dice que el fue el que derroto a la legendaria bestia el Juubi tambien conocido como "El 10 Colas" dividiendo todo su poder en 9 partes creando a los nueve bijuus y que el fue el creador de la luna en donde encerro el cuerpo del 10 colas para asi poder evitar que su poder sea usado para la maldad

Tsunade: exactamente todo eso es cierto, esa bitacora contiene todos los escritos relacionados con el rikudou sennin, despues de su entrenamiento solo los mas capacitados de estudes se les permitira estudiar esta bitacora de una forma especial, es un entrenamiento muy peligroso del que probablemente no vuelvan

Sakura: (sorprendida) no puedo creer que el primer ninja que aya existido fue el que creo la luna

Sasuke: y que dentro de ella se encuentre el cuerpo de la bestia mas poderosa que aya existido

Raisuke: ¿entonces los mas fuertes de nosotros estudiaremos la bitacora?

Jiraiya: asi es empezaremos mañana con el entrenamiento, una ultima cosa, naruto, yusei, sasuke, neji y hinata ustedes entrenaran aparte

Hinata: pero ¿porque?

Jiraiya: kakashi y yo los entrenaremos en el area del donjutsu para poder mejorar las habilidades de sus ojos, y para eso necesitamos hacer un gran esfuerzo

Tsunade: es mejor irnos a dormir mañana comenzaremos

Dicho esto todos se fueron adormir, al dia siguiente todos estaban en lazona de la cascada donde los senseis y sannins estaban frente a los alumnos mientras qu los hayato y los uzumaki estaban observando atentamente

Jiraiya: bueno hoy comensaremos con el entrenamiento, en el cual el objetivo de este es volverlos mas fuertes para que podamos derrotar a los homunculos que quieren obtener el orb de dios y no solo eso sino que los mas fuertes de ustedes seran los que estudien la bitacora para aprender la enseñanzas de esta

Kakashi: ahora naruto, yusei, sasuke, neji y hinata sigannos (dijo alejandose con jiraiya hasta una zona bastante apartada)

Yusei: y entonces ¿que es lo que haremos?

Kakashi: cada uno tendra un entrenamiento diferente ya que sus dounjutsus tiene habilidades que los de los demas no tienen

Sasuke: ¿significa que los entrenamientos se encargaran de mejorar nuestros puntos mas debiles?

Jiraiya: exacto, bueno comenzemos ahora

Desde ese dia el entrenamiento de todos los shinobis mostro avances notorios, todos fueron mejorando en velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y gracias a kurenai tambien recivieron entrenmineto sobre genjutsu, como distinguirlos de la realidad, como deshacerlos y otras cosas mas, el resultado del entrenamiento de donjutsu era bastante notorio ya que sus respectivos poseedores mejoraron de forma que naruto,sasuke y yusei podian derrotar a un clon de sombras de kakashi de un solo golpe incluso como naruto podia invocar sapos al castaño y al azabache se les dio el derecho de firmar tambien un contrato cada uno, el poseedor del sharingan desidio firmar el contrato de los perros de caza mientras que el poseedor del rokungan opto por elegir el contrato de los sapos, aparte de eso los herederos del biakugan neji y hinata mejoraron bastante en la velocidad de sus golpes y el manejo del alcanze de su vision, dicho esto era el momento de elegir a los mas fuertes para el entrenamiento mas dificil: La Bitacora del Rikudou Sennin

Tsunade: llego el momento, me alegra saber que todos han mejorado bastante, pero ahora debemos hacer algo muy importante

Naruto: ¿el que?

Tsunade: naruto, yusei, raisuke, sasuke, neji y shikamaru, ustedes son los que estudiaran la bitacora

Raisuke: ¿nosotros?

Jiraiya: asi es ahora necesitaria una pared amplia, yusei ¿podrias transmutar una?

Yusei: claro

Naruto: espera quiero hacerlo yo, necesito probar mis guantes

Yusei: esta bien hazlo

Entonces naruto con sus guantes ya puestos se alejo un poco de todos para tener bastante espacio, entonces junto sus manos de las cuales empezo a salir una descarga y las golpeo contra el suelo del cual salio una inmensa pared bastante amplia, despues de eso todos los presentes se acercaron a la pared para ver que era lo que iba a pasar

Naruto: funcionan a la perfeccion

Riota: pero me gustaria saber ¿para que es la pared?

Jiraiya: es para el portal

Mikara: ¿portal?

Jiraiya: exacto, es hora de comenzar

El sabio de los sapos se pone a buscar entre sus cosas haata que saco un pincel y tinta, se acerco a la pared y empezo a dibujar una gran cantidad de simbolos y lineas despues puso la bitacora en frente de la pared y empezo a hacer posiciones de manos, desues el libro empezo a levitar y desaparecio despues las lineas y simbolos empezaron a moverse hasta aliniarse en forma de puerta y de esta salio un brillo de color azul, en otras palabras un portal de color azul que no mostrava a donde te llevaba

Jiraiya: quiero decirles que este portal tiene introdicido toda la escencia de la bitacora es decir que este portal lleva hacia el conocimiento de la bitacora de esa forma pueden estudiarla todos juntos y de mejor forma pero les advierto que esto sera peligroso ya que pueden entra pero es posible que no puedan salir con vida (esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran bastante)

Naruto: eso no me importa, es la unica opcion que tenemos ademas ya lo dije antes no pienso morir sin antes cumplir mi sueño

Yusei: en parte este problema es mi responsabilidad, por lo tanto el negarme es algo que no me puedo permitir

Sasuke: eh entrenado mucho todo este tiempo, no puedo dar marcha atras ahora

Raisuke: no quiero ser el unico que no haga nada aqui, quiero poder ayudar por eso no es necesario que pregunten si me atrevo o no

Shikamaru: esto si que es problematico, sinceramente me gustaria poder salirme de todo esto, pero (poniendose serio) no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante un problema como el que estamos lidiando

Neji: soy un chunnin de la aldea de la hoja y un miembro del clan hiuuga, no puedo restarle importancia a este problema y si hacer esto es la unica forma de hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar lo hare, el no darle importancia a cosas como estas va contra mis principios

Jiraiya: entonces esta decidido

Ino: sabemos que puedes shikamaru

Asuma: si tienes todo lo necesario como para dejarlo todo ahora asegurate de volver con bien

Shikamaru: descuiden talves no sea tan problematico como parezca (en eso chouji le tiende la mano)

Chouji: te deseo suerte, espero que vuelvas bien porque no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo

Shikamaru: (sonriendo y dandole la mano) si descuida, te prometo que cuando volvamos a la aldea iremos a comer una barbacoa

Chouji: y a ver las nubes pasar

Lee: suerte neji confio en que volveras

Tenten: estoy de acuerdo con el

Neji: gracias chicos

Gai: mucha suerte neji, regresa para que sigas mostrando de lo que eres capas en un futuro

Neji: no se preocupe lo hare sensei

Riota: suerte hijo

Miko: por favor ten cuidado y regresa con bien

Raisuke: descuiden dare lo mejor

Mikara: (sonriendo) mas vale que vuelvas con bien hermano porque si no es asi te matare

Raisuke: es una promesa hermana

Haisho: joven asakura si no llega a regresar yo me encargare de avisarle a su familia personalmente

Yusei: se lo agradezco mucho Lord Haisho (haciendo una leve reverencia)

Haisho: le deseo la mejor de las suertes, confio en que volvera con bien

Yusei: gracias hare lo que este a mi alcance

Kakashi: suerte naruto, sasuke:

Naruto: no se preocupe sensei

Sasuke: si volveremos es algo que no debe dudar

Sakura: por favor asegurense de regresar sanos y salvos

Naruto: no tienes por que preocuparte sakura

Sasuke: somos un equipo no te abandonaremos tan facilmente

Mikara: (acercandose) naruto prometeme que volveras

Naruto: no tengo que prometerlo porque esa es mi obligacion (decia mientras la abrasa en eso mikara le da un beso el cual el corresponde)

Mikara: es posible que ese sea el ultimo por eso lo hice

Naruto: (sonriendo) te juro que no sera asi porque volvere y despues de que termine todo esto nos casaremos y nos iremos a la aldea

Mikara: si, tienes razon

Haku: papa te deseamos suerte (abrazando la piernas de naruto como sus hermanos)

Zino: sabemos que ter haras mas fuerte

Lia: y despues te volveras hokage

Naruto: tranquilos que cuando volvamos a la aldea iremos a jugar al parque ¿de acuerdo?

Haku-Lia-Zino: (asintiendo) si

Tsunade: bueno llego el momento

Naruto: esta bien, hagamoslo

Dicho esto los 6 entraron en el portal uno por uno hasta que todos desaparecieron

Jiraiya: (serio) suerte muchachos espero que vuelvan con bien

Mikara: estoy segura de que volveran

Jiraiya: pero eso no significa que lo logren

Riota: ¿a que se refiere?

Jiraiya: aunque regresen con bien, lo que aprenderan ahi, sera algo que jamas habrian experimentado, y es posible que no vuelvan a ser los mismos y se combiertan en personas que ellos no son, es probable que tengan una nueva percepcion de este mundo y sus personalidades cambien de forma radical

Kakashi: no crei que el entrenamiento fuera tan peligroso

Sakura: es decir ¿que podrian incluso llegar a pensar que las cosas que hace orochimaru sean correctas?

Jiraiya: asi es

Mikara: /naruto, muchachos...los estaremos esperando/

Dentro del Portal

Los seis muchachos despues de entrar al portal, en un segundo aparecieron flotando en el cielo como si estuvieran parados en el, todo se veia normal comparado con su mundo excepto por un detalle: el cielo se veia de un tono verde resplandeciente lleno de estrellas dandole al ambiente un tono misterioso

Sasuke: (sorprendido como todos) ¿que esta pasando?

Naruto: estamos flotando

Neji: ¿donde estamos?

Yusei: (manteniendo la calma) no lo se...¡miren eso!

Todos dirijieron su vista hacia abajo donde habia un gran pueblo de la era antigua con casas y edificios de la epoca, habia un enorme grupo de gente ahi presente que estaban de espectardores viendo como un grupo de vandidos todos armados estaban notoriamente enojados en frente de un solo hombre, de pelo largo con un arma que parecia ser una katana enfundada en la espalda, un collar de seis adornos todos rojos con apariencia de colmillos de animal y ojos color grises con un toque violeta y un patron de aoreolas

Vandido1: ¿que es lo que quieres maldito?

Vandido2: ¿necesitas algo en especial acaso?

?: he venido para detenerlos, el robo y la violencia son algo que solo generara la perdicion de las personas y la tristeza de las personas que afectan sus acciones

Vandido3: ¡¿detenernos?

Vandido: tu solo no podras con todos nosotros, ¡ataquen!

En ese momento todos los vandidos empezaron a correr hacia el misterioso hombre, el cual para sorpresa de los shinobis que estaban en el aire empezo a hacer posiciones de manos y lanzo una gran rafaga de viento que los dejo a todos tirados, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero los vandidos volvieron a levantarse y siguieron con su intento de ataque pero el sujeto volvio a hacer posiciones de manos y levanto la tierra para formar una avalancha que hizo que los vandidos se detuvieran

Vandido1: ¡esta bien nos rendimos no volveremos a atacar este pueblo!

Vandido2: ¡todos vamonos de aqui!

Dicho esto todos los vandidos tiraron sus armas del miedo y se fueron corriendo del lugar, todos los habitantes del pueblo llenos de felicidad se acercaron al hombre el cual hizo posiciones de manos y dejo la tierra como estaba antes

Habitante1: muchas gracias por ayudarnos señor, le debemos nuestra vida

?: no es necesario que me agradezcan, pues esto era lo que yo decidi, tengo pensado traer la paz a todo lugar al que llegue

Habitante2: nosotros no hubieramos podido hacer nada, ellos estaban armados y nosotros no y usted es capas de hacer cosas inimaginables, muchas gracias de verdad

En el cielo

Raisuke: ese hombre se deshizo de ellos con tanta facilidad

Naruto: solo uso jutsus muy simples pero eran bastante poderosos

Yusei: (sorprendido) esos ojos...es el rinengan

Shikamaru: (sorprendido) es significa que...

Yusei: si...el es el rikudou sennin

?: ustedes pudieron verlo ¿no es asi?

Al escuchar esa vos todos quedaron helados ¿como era posible?, al voltear lo mas rapido que pudieron lo observaron, ahi flotando en frente de ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo rikudou sennin

Rikudou: varios de ustedes son los portadores de los ojos legendarios: zairingan, rokungan, sharingan y biakugan (viendo a los 4 portadores) y ustedes 2 tiene una gran inteligencia y fuerza de voluntad que es comparable (viendo al hayato y al nara) pudieron verlo ¿o no?

Sasuke: el como los ayudo ¿cierto? Si lo vimos

Rikudou: y ustedes ¿que opinan sobre esto?

Raisuke: ¿a que se refiere?

Rikudou: de los seres humanos ¿que piensan que somos? ¿como pensamos y como actuamos? ¿que piensan de eso?

Neji: no entiendo lo que quiere decir

Rikudou: pues yo creo que los humanos podemos llegar a ser seres diminutos y tambien bastante estupidos incluso yo llego a serlo, hasta creo que no es necesario que permanescamos con vida, pero desde que los shinobis empezamos a aparecer nuestra existencia a sido de utilidad para este mundo aunque tambien perjudicial gracias a los shinobis que usan sus habilidades para cosas malas, (dandose la vuelta) acompañenme por favor (en eso empieza a avanzar flotando sin tener que mover los pies)

En el Mundo Humano

Todos estaban sentados en un lugar apartado de donde estaba el portal, era tanta la distancia que este no era visible, el unico que faltaba era el sabio de los sapos que estaba protegiendo el portal para evitar que algo malo pasara

Sakura: ya han pasado 10 minutos desde que se fueron

Chouji: es verdad uno llega a preocuparse

Tsunade: tenemos que ser pacientes,solo esperemos que regresen con bien y se vuelvan mas fuertes

Miko: me gustaria saber ¿alguien mas ha hecho este entrenamiento?

Tsunade: pues de hecho...ellos son los primeros que conozco que han hecho este entrenamiento, quizas sean las primeras personas en hacerlo

Asuma: ¡¿las primeras?

Gai: no puedo creer que nadie lo aya hecho antes

Kurenai: roguemos que vuelvan sanos y salvos

Mikara: volveran...ellos nos lo prometieron

En la Bitacora

Los seis estaban flotando en el aire mientras veian asombrados como el rikudou sennin caminaba de forma tranquila escalando una cascada sin problema alguno

Raisuke: es increible

Naruto: no entiendo como es que puede subir por la cascada asi de facil

Rikudou: las habilidades y poderes de los shinobis no son para servir a los humanos o para poder complacernos a nosotros mismos, son para poder volvernos uno con la naturaleza con este mundo, el poder usar tecnicas elementales es un ejemplo de eso porque nos permite conectarnos con la naturaleza, pero habeses humanos que usan los jutsus para cosas malignas y ambiciosas no llegan a comprenderlo he incluso llegan a morir en el intento de comparase con una deidad

Yusei: nunca crei que los jutsus tenian ese objetivo

Sasuke: es cierto

Despues de llegar a la cima el rikudou sennin se elevo hasta quedar a la misma altura que ellos pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el cielo se obscurecio y empezo a hacer mucho calor, despues pudieron ver el porque, al bajar la mirada pudieron ver como la cascada desaparecio y en ves de eso habia volcanes y rios de lava que liberaban un calor tan intenso que podia llegar a verse

Shikamaru: ¡¿como paso esto?

Naruto ¡no lo se!

Rikudou: (descendiendo y parandose en la lava sin que su ropa se quemara como si la lava fuera cemento)

Yusei: imposible

Neji: (impactado) su ropa ni se quema

Rikudou: lo que pasa es que los humanos llegan a detenerse por sus limitaciones sin creer que es posible el poder llegar mas aya de nuestra comprension (en eso baja la mano y agarra algo de lava como si fuera agua fria)

Raisuke: ni siquiera le duele, su semblante no inmuta

Rikudou: (viendo la lava caer de su mano) esta es la memoria de la naturaleza , como los humanos llegamos a ser parte de ella gracias a las habilidades que desarollamos podemos contactarla cuando necesitemos de sus poderes, un claro ejemplo son los jutsus elementales

Naruto: nunca me espere ver algo asi

Sasuke: yo tampoco

En eso en un movimiento tranquilo y sereno el sabio de los 6 caminos dirigio su vista de su mano hacia los shinobis y en un segundo el habiente volvio a cambiar, el cielo se volvio totalmente negro pero bastante iluminado por las estrellas

Naruto-Yusei-Raisuke-Sasuke-Shikamaru-Neji: (impactados) ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Estaban impactados, no podian asimilar lo que estaba frente a ellos, se encontraban flotando en el espacio viendo la tierra desde arriba, podian verlo todo, las nubes, el oceano, la superficie, sus colores y tonalidades, era algo que nadie olvidaria

Neji: esta es...

Raisuke: ...es la tierra

Yusei: Es sorprendente el poder verla

Rikudou: este no es el verdadero espacio exterior, estos son los recuerdos que llame, aun les falta para poder logras algo asi, para alcanzar el camino que les brindara un mejor futuro

Naruto: ¿a que se refiere con un mejor futuro?

Rikudou: nosotros los humanos somos causantes de muchas cosas en el mundo, me refiero a sus cambios sean buenos o malos como alterar el estado narutal del ambiente al contaminarlo, pero si nos lo proponemos podemos regresar todos esos lugares a como eran (en eso todo se ilumina por una luz blanca que hiso el el lugar ya no sea visible pero al despejarse todo ya era claro, se encontraban flotando en una hermosa pradera junto a un bosque y un rio, llena de flores, plantas y animales, en otras palabras era maravilloso) les aseguro que no hay nadie en todo el universo, ningun ser con vida que pueda decir que este mundo no es hermoso, los humanos y animales que vivimos en el podemos apreciar toda esta belleza pero ¿acaso somos capaces de sentir los susurros del viento, de ver como se mueve todo a nuestro alrededor o escuchar la vos de la madre naturaleza a traves del tiempo?, nos resulta algo imposible por eso los shinobis existimos, para poder entender mejor este mundo y poder ayudarlo

Esto habia dejado a los 6 muchachos sorprendidos, ¿por eso el rikudou sennin habia creado el ninjutsu moderno? ¿Para poder traer la paz y ser uno con la naturaleza? Era algo que les dejo a todos poder ver una faceta escondida de los humanos, que podemos lograr de todo dependiendo de nuestras decisiones y empeño y que podemos conectarnos con el mundo en el que vivimos

Shikamaru: esto es algo sorprendente (viendo a su alrededor como todos)

Raisuke: ¿en verdad somos capaces se acercarnos tanto a nuestro mundo?

Neji: esto es algo increible, nunca crei que el mundo fuera tan asombroso

Sasuke: el poder verlo todo tan claro ahora me hace sentir un ser insignificante y diminuto

Yusei: es algo que nunca olvidare

Naruto: ... (contemplandolo todo)

Yusei: rikudou sennin quisiera saber si podria responderme algo

Rikudou: ¿Que cosa?

Yusei: hay alguien que no le importa destruir o matar si es por ayudar a alguien que quiere hacer algo malvado, ese ser existe por mi culpa y me dijo que su debilidad solo por piedad y esa es alguien importante para mi pero ese alguien murio hace ucho y el lo sabe ¿usted se le ocurre alguna razon de porque me lo dijo sabiendo eso?

Rikudou: si la debilidad de ese ser es alguien que ya ha muerto y te la dijo por piedad significa que sigue siendolo aun muerto, pero de seguro ese ser espera que no lo descubras

Yusei: entonces vivo o muerto ¿seguira siendo su debilidad?

Rikudou: asi es, hay algo en ese humano que puede ser la debilidad de ese ser, los humanos estamos conformados no en elementos sino en tres cosas: cuerpo, mente y alma y es posible que una de esas 3 cosas sea la respuesta que buscas

Yusei: gracias rikudou sennin

Naruto: si, gracias a usted tenemos una pista de como vencerlos para evitar que dañe personas y destruyan el mundo sin duda usted es el humano mas poderoso que aya existido

Rikudou: no es verdad

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿que?

Rikudou: yo solamente he dominado los 6 caminos y ya no existo en el mundo de los vivos (en eso estira los brazos y empieza a elevarse) pero ustedes que aun viven y son jovenes, pueden crear un gran futuro para nuestro mundo y darle a todos los seres vivientes en el la paz y felicidad que se merecen (en eso su cuerpo empieza a brillar de una luz blanca) y para ayudarles a lograr ese futuro les brindare de mis poderes ( la luz se hace tan fuerte que hace que todo desaparesca incluso el color de sus cuerpos haciendo que se vean totalmente en blanco y negro) sientan el chakra que se encuentra en su interior

Shikamaru: ¿el chakra que esta en nuestro interior? (empieza a desaparecer)

Rikudou: despierten esos poderes que se mantenian dormidos dentro de ustedes

Neji: ¿poderes dormidos? (desaparece)

Rikudou: dejen que sus corazones sean los que los guien

Raisuke: ¿que es esta sensacion? (desaparece)

Rikudou: cada uno de nosotros poseemos una habilidad unica oculta dentro de nosotros

Sasuke: puedo sentir como un gran poder despierta en mi (desaparece)

Rikudou: (extendiendoles las manos) protejan quienes aman

Yusei: proteger... (desaparece)

Naruto: ...a quienes amamos (desaparece mientras ve como el rikudou sennin tambien desaparecia siendo consumido por la luz pero antes de desaparecer por completo todos escuchan unas ultimas palabras del sabio de los 6 caminos)

Rikudou: les deseo suerte, los recibo con todo mi corazon

En el Mundo Humano

Jiraiya estaba muy serio parado frente al portal, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que entraron y ya era de noche, el sabio estaba esperando cualquier reaccion de parte de este, en ese momento la parte por la que se atrabieza que estaba cubierto de ese color azul blanquecino empieza a latir como si fuera el corazon de un ser vivo

Jiraiya: (sorprendido) van a salir ¡tengo que avisarles a todos! (dicho esto salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los demas shinobis y las familias uzumaki y hayato, cuando alfin llego estaba respirando de forma agitada mientras se sostenia de sus rodillas)

Tsunade: ¿que pasa jiraiya? ¿ocurrio algo malo? (pregunta con preocupacion)

Jiraiya: (respirando agitado) estan...estan apunto de salir

Al escuchar esto todos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, al poder llegar se podia ver a la distancia que el portal habia desaparecido y la bitacora estab tirada en el piso y al lado de la pared se encontraban paradas seis personas: naruto, yusei, raisuke, sasuke, shikamaru y neji

Mikara: (corriendo hacia los 6) ¡naruto hermano regresaron! ¡ah!

La chica se detuvo en seco para poder contemplarlos a todos detenidamente, los 6 se encontraban en las misma condiciones: se estaban dando la espalda entre si, con los brazo caidos,la cabeza levemente baja y la mirada ensombrecida, cada uno con el rostro hacia en una diferente direccion pero se encontraban parados de forma cercana en forma de circulo, todos estaban sorprendidos y creyendo que pasaria lo peor, que no serian los de antes pero se sorprendenron al verlos abrir levemente la boca porque al parecer iban a decir algo por eso se quedaron atentos a lo que dirian

Neji: (casi en susurro) fue increible...

Raisuke: (casi en susurro) ...aquel poder oculto...

Shikamaru: (casi en susurro) ...dentro de nosotros...

Sasuke: (casi en susurro) ...acaso nosotros...

Yusei: (casi en susurro) ...seriamos capaces...

Naruto: (casi en susurro) ...de...

Sakura: (preocupada) ¿que les habra pasado?

Mikara: (acercandose a jiraiya) espero que no hayan cambiado su forma de pensar y se ayan vuelto otra persona, ¿usted sabe que les esta ocurriendo?

Jiraiya: (serio)...no lo se

Mikara: (sorprendida) ¿como?

Jiraiya: no lo se...kakashi (viendolo) hazlo por favor

Kakashi: pero...¿esta seguro?

Jiraiya: si hazlo

Kakashi: ...esta bien

Dicho esto kakashi creo dos clones de sombras y se posicionaron los tres frente a los seis muchachos los cuales no se habian movido ni un sentimetro

Kakashi: lo siento muchachos pero esto me lo pidieron el maestro jiraiya y lady tsunade, pero para averiguar si el entrenamiento fue un exito...los atacare ( los 3 hacen posiciones de manos)

Mikara: ¡¿que?

Lee: ¡¿atacarlos? ¡¿porque?

Tsunade: es la unica manera, no tenemos otra opcion

Kankuro: no, tiene que haber otra manera

Tsunade: no, no la hay

Mikara: ¡por favor lady tsunade no lo permita!

Tsunade: por favor...confien en mi

Mikara: pero (viendo como los kakashi se detienen)

Kakashi: preparense porque aqui voy ¡Estilo de Fuego! ¡Llamarada Infernal!

Clon1: ¡Estilo de Viento! ¡Dragon Huracan!

Clon2: ¡Estilo de Agua! ¡Vortex Gigante!

Al mismo tiempo los tres kakashis lanzaron sus jutsus increiblemente poderosos contra los seis los cuales no movieron ni un musculo ni se inmutaron recibiendo los ataques de lleno los cuales crearon una gran explosion de polvo, todos los presentes estaban congelados pues sabian que era lo que habia pasado, pero entonces unos segundos despues un pilar de luz blanca aparecio por un momento en medio del polvo y al momento de desaparecer se despejo el polvo revelando a los seis con la misma expresion sombria en sus caras levantando la mano derecha al cielo cada uno pero eso no era lo sorprendente sino que de la nada al irse el polvo aparecieron seis gigantescas sombras de diferentes formas junto a cada uno pero podian identificarse: sasuke estaba parado en el lomo de la sombra con forma de leon, shikamaru estaba sentado en el lomo de la sombra con forma de jaguar, neji estaba parado en el lomo de la que tenia forma de tigre, raisuke estaba parado en el lomo de la que tenia forma de lobo, yusei estaba parado en la cabeza de la que tenia forma de dragon alado (de 2 patas y 2 brazos) y finalmente detras de naruto estaba la ultima sombra que tenia forma de aguila lo que le daba un aire imponente al rubio, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por esas imponentes figuras pero lo que en verdad era lo mas esperado fue lo siguiente

Naruto: (levantando la mirada hacia todos) no se preocupen que todos estamos bien (sonriendo de forma alegre)

Mikara sentia como su felicidad iba creiciendo, todos pudieron ver como cada uno levantaba de los que estaban con esas enormes sombras levantaban la mirada revelando una sonrisa que los caracterizaba a la perfeccion: shikamaru con una sonrisa cansada, neji con una presumida, sasuke con una confiada, raisuke con una simpatica, yusei con una que demostraba tranquilidad y confianza y naruto con una que irradiaba alegria, despues de eso cada uno bajo de su sombra y estas desaparecieron, todos se acercaron a los muchacho que al parecer actuavan de una nueva manera

Raisuke: ¡WOOOOOOOOO! ¡me siento increible! ¡nunca crei que me pasaria algo como eso!

Miko: me alegra que aya vuelto sano y salvo

Riota: y al parecer ahora es mas energico

Shikamaru: (estirando los musculo de sus brazos) vaya estudiar la bitacora fue de mucha ayuda, ahora siento que podremos ganar aun contra cualquier obstaculo (con tono decidido)

Ino: (sorprendido) shikamaru no se esta quejando

Asuma: estudiar esa bitacora le ocasiono un cambio notorio, me alegra que ahora no lo tome todo muy problematico

Chouji: que bueno que aya vuelto, me alegra que no se muriera

Ino: igual a nosotros

Tenten: oye neji ¿como te sientes?

Neji: (sonriendo) me siente de maravilla tenten

Lee: ¡es increible neji tu llama de la juventud no se apago para nada!

Gai: ¡si lee tienes toda la razon!

Lee: espero que cuando todo acabe tengamos una pelea neji

Neji: (sin dejar de sonreir) claro lee, no hay problema

Gai: /se ha vuelto menos distante,eso me hace sentir muy bien/

Sakura: sasuke ¿estas bien?

Sasuke: (dandole la espalda) si sakura, de hecho (dandose la vuelta) siento que volvi a ser el de antes (dandole una sonrisa igual a las que daba cuando era niño)

Sakura: (feliz) eso me alegra mucho

Kakashi: /seguramente asi era como sonreia antes del insidente de su clan/

Mikara: ¡naruto eres el de siempre! (decia muy feliz mientras la abrazaba)

Naruto: te dije que volveria con bien, y otra cosa

Mikara: que (en eso naruto la besa)

Naruto: te dije que no seria el ultimo

Mikara: si, siempre cumples con tu palabra (decia mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte)

Haku-Lia-Zino: ¡papa! ¡mama! (derribando a sus padres)

Naruto: les dije que volveria ¿o no? (haciendo que los 5 se rieran y despues se levantaron)

Mikara: naruto

Naruto: ¿si? (ella le señala un lugar y el rubio voltea notando como el alquimista del manto miraba hacia el cielo estrellado, al ver eso naruto se le acerca) hermano ¿estas bien?

Yusei: (volteando a verlo) si estoy bien, es mas, gracias a ese entrenamiento pudimos descubrir una pista mas para vencer a los homunculos ahora solo hay que desifrarlo

Naruto: (con tono determinante) si y despues de eso los enfrentaremos y ganaremos

Yusei: si, despues te casaras y nos iremos a la aldea de la hoja

Naruto: (sorprendido) que ¿tu tambien iras?

Yusei: si, siento que debo ir, es como una corazonada y en la bitacora aprendimos que debemos dejar que nuestros corazones nos guien

Naruto: bien dicho, ahora vamonos con los demas que nos estan esperando

Yusei: esta bien hermanito

Dicho esto ambos alquimistas se acercaron con sus amigos y familia mientras que jiraiya levantaba la bitacora que todavia se encontraba tirada

Jiraiya: (viendo el libro) /resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, y presiento que aun no nos han mostrado nada/ (pensaba mientras veia a los 6 shinobis que aprendieron el verdadero comienzo de la era ninja, el verdadero objetivo de un shinobi, y todo proveniente de los origenes del rikudou sennin)

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡EL COMIENZO DE TODO! ¡PELEA INESPERADA! ¡LA LIBERACION DEL PODER OCULTO!


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19: El comienzo de todo, Pelea inesperada, La liberacion del poder oculto

Despues del entrenamiento en las memorias del Rikudou Sennin todos decidieron volver al vecindario del clan hayato para poder descanzar, ya de noche todos estaban dormidos pero lo que nadie pudo notar fue que en los cuerpos de naruto, yusei, sasuke, raisuke, shikamaru y neji se podia ver unas auras de diferentes colores en cada uno en las cuales se podia prescenciar un gran poder. Al dia siguiente todo parecia normal en ellos, en ese momento se encontraban desayunando lo cual estaba dificultando un poco las cosas a la señora hayato

Miko: (en la cocina) /nunca crei cocinar tanto solo para el desayuno/

Mikara: (entrando) mama deja que yo me encargue, ve a comer un poco

Miko: gracias hija (llendose a desayunar)

Despues del desayuno, los Jounin se dispusieron a pensar en lo que podria pasar con el asunto del orb junto con lord haisho y riota mientras tanto los genin y chunnin se encontraban fuera de la casa en el patio viendo una pelea de entrenamiento entre naruto y yusei

Naruto: (callendo en picada tratando del golpearlo)

Yusei: (moviendose a un lado evitando el golpe y asestandole un golpe en el estomago)

Naruto: (sintiendo que se le sale el aire) /demonios/

Yusei: tus ataques llegan a ser muy abiertos (mandandolo a volar) deberias cambiar eso

Naruto: (antes de impactarse junta chakra en sus pies y lo usa para pararse en el tronco de un arbol) por poco

Siguieron asi durante un buen rato mas pero de repento sucedio algo que los dejo sorprendidos a todos, ambos saltaron dispuestos a atacar pero en un segundo el cuerpo de yusei empezo a ser rodeado por un aura roja y sus ojos se volvieron verdes con la pupila rasgada, mientras que a naruto lo rodeo un aura azul mientras que sus ojos se pusieron amarillos, justo al momento de asestar el golpe del puño de yusei salio un relampago mientras que el de naruto salio una rafaga de viento, cuando ambos ataques chocaron se libero una gran cantidad de energia que los mando a volar a ambos

Naruto: (chocando contra un arbol)

Yusei: (chocando contra una roca)

Sakura: o por dios

Sasuke: ¿que demonios fue eso?

Raisuke: fue como si una energia saliera de la nada

Chouji: ademas sus cuerpos fueron rodeados por esas auras

Naruto: (levantandose con sus ojos normales) ¿que fue eso?

Yusei: (haciendo lo mismo) no lo se, me senti extraño

Neji: ¿que habra sido exactamente eso?

Shikamaru: no tengo idea

Kakashi: (apareciendo en una nube de humo) muchachos, dejen el entrenamiento para despues, necesito que entren

Dicho esto todos tubieron que entrar a la casa donde los estaban esperando los jounnin junto con Jiraiya, Tsunade, Riota y Lord Haisho

Naruto: ¿que sucede?

Riota: hemos descubierto el lugar donde se encuentra el orb de dios

Kiba: pero ¿no se supone que necesitamos el mapa para encontrarlo?

Neji: es verdad, y usted dijo que es posible que ese otro alquimista lo tiene

Haisho: si pero lo que ese sujeto no esperaba era que yo tenia una copia del mapa (sacando un mapa de la zona de la aldea del te) el orb esta aqui (señalando lo que parecia ser un edificio antiguo en el mapa) es un templo antiguo el cual nadie ah podido encontrar una puerta para entrar

Mikara: pero, si no es posible encontrara una puerta ¿como entraran?

Yusei: usaran la alquimia

Ino: ¿la alquimia?

Naruto: es verdad, ese alquimista podria transmutar en una de las paredes un agujero para entrar incluso podria cambiar la forma de parte de la pared para formar una puerta

Lee: entonces si ya sabemos donde esta el orb deseguro ellos tambien deben saberlo ahora

Sakura: es cierto debesmos apurarnos

Asuma: ¿que haremos Lady Hokage?

Tsunade: ... preparen todo el equipo ninja que puedan llegar a necesitar, iremos a ese templo hoy

Yusei: si es asi, me voy, tengo que ir a mi aldea por algo importante

Jiraiya: ¿algo importante?

Yusei: si, bueno volvere rapido (saliendo por la entrada) /rokungan/ (activando su donjutsu y corriendo tan rapido que parecia que desaparecio)

Shino: ¿que habra ido a buscar?

Kurenai: eso no es lo importante ahora

Gai: es verdad, vayan a prepararse, una cruenta batalla nos espera

Asi todos los shinobis presentes se retiraron a sus habitaciones para prepara su equipo ninja, mientras naruto preparaba su equipo con se encontraban mikara y sus 3 pequeños

Lia: papa ¿vas a ir a pelear?

Naruto: si lia pero ustedes se van a quedar aqui, no pueden venir

Haku: pero ¿porque no podemos ir?

Naruto: porque es muy peligroso, si van es probables que sean lastimados o mucho peor

Zino: papa ¿seguro que estaras bien?

Naruto: (sonriendo a su modo) por supuesto que si, despues de todo no ire solo, mis amigos estaran conmigo, les prometo que estare bien

Mikara: (sonriendo) si tu lo dices, estoy segura de que volveras, pero ¿que crees que fue a hacer yusei?

Naruto: no lo se, pero segun el fue a buscar algo (preparando su equipo) /¿que fuiste a hacer? hermano/

En La Aldea Rakasuri

Se podia ver al castaño con el pelo cubriendole los ojos dandole un aire sombrio pero a la ves de tristeza, parado frente a un valle pero este estaba lleno de tablillas

Yusei: /como dijo el rikudou sennin, un ser vivo esta compuesto por cuerpo, mente y alma, por lo que me dijo codicia puedo notar que slas dos ultimas me son inutiles/ entonces solo queda una alternativa (arrodillandose y empezando a excavar en la tierra) por favor...perdoname

En El Vecindario Hayato

Tsunade (fuera de la casa junto con todos) ¿ya estan listo?

Kakashi: si, ya podemos irnos

Hinata: pero aun falta yusei

Kankuro: es cierto, ¿donde estara?

Yusei: (llegando) aqui estoy, lamento tardar tanto

Jiraiya: ¿fuiste a buscar lo que necesitabas?

Yusei: si, ya podemos irnos (poniendose sus guantes de metal)

Naruto: entonces (poniendose sus guantes sin dedos) vamonos

Mikara: naruto, prometeme que volveras

Naruto: no solo te lo prometo te lo garantizo, y cuando vuelva, tu y yo nos casaremos

Mikara: entonces te esperare con ansias

Haisho: lady tsunade tenga el mapa, guiese con el (dandole el mapa)

Tsunade: gracias, ahora vamonos

Despues de eso todos los shinobi se fueron corriendo saltando entre los arboles dirigiendose al templo donde se encuentra el orb de dios, media hora despues de seguir saltando entre los arboles se detubieron al sentir una sensacion extraña y perturbante lo que para algunos ya no era nada nuevo

Tsunade: (deteniendose) ¿que ocurre?

Yusei: estan cerca

Jiraiya: ¿cerca? ¿te refieres a...?

Naruto: si (marcando los ojos) son ellos

En eso todos bajan del arbol y ven a varios metros frente a ellos a codicia, gula, a un hombre de pelo negro vestido con un traje shinobi y a una mujer de pelo rubio vestida con un traje ambu

Codicia: vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aqui?, son mi creador y vino con sus amigos

Jiraiya: ¿el es codicia?

Yusei: si

Kakashi: y por lo que nos dijeron el tipo alto de pelo blanco es gula

Naruto: exacto (viendo a los 4)

Mujer: sabes codicia, los amigos de tu creador son shinobi de la hoja

Codicia: si puedo ver eso rem

Hombre: y no solo eso, vienen acompañados de 3 shinobi de la arena (viendo a gaara, temari y kankuro)

Rem: cierto ryo

Ryo: y ahora que lo pienso, ¿que hacen aqui un buen grupo de shinobis de diferentes aldeas en una que nisiquiera es la suya?

Tsunade: es simple, sabemos que es lo que quieren

?: ya veo, quieren detener nuestros planes

En ese instantre entre codicia y gula a ellos aparecio un hombre de pelo rojo con ojos negros en una armadura de color oscura dandole una aparienia de hombre de la realeza

Codicia: es bueno verlo amo kusaka, ya que esta aqui, le presento a mi creador

Kusaka: es bueno conocer al alquimista asakura

Yusei: asi que tu eres el que esta detras de todo esto

Kusaka: asi es, me da gusto poder conocer a alguien igual a mi

Kakashi: ¿alguien como tu? ¿que quieres decir?

Kusaka: el muchacho es igual a mi, es un pecador, un pecador que se atrevio a pisar por si mismo el territorio de dios con el deseo de poder vencer a la muerte e intentar regresar de entre los muertos a un ser querido, se atrevio a abrir la puerta sin atenerse a las concecuencias

Tsunade: nosotros aunque nos lo expliquen muchas veces no entendemos eso de la puerta, pero lo que si es claro es que tu no tienes derecho a decir eso (en eso el castaño le pone el braso en frente como diciendo que se detenga) ¿yusei?

Yusei: es cierto, tal ves sea un pecador, pero aun asi puedo superar mis pecados y seguir adelante, porque si dejo que mis pecados me detengan, mi vida no tendria sentido

Kusaka: (aplaudiendo) es una muy buena conviccion muchacho, me caes bien

Naruto: una cosa

Kusaka: ¿si? (en eso nota los guantes de naruto) vaya, al parecer aqui hay un tercer alquimista, pero por lo que veo no se atrevio a abrir la puerta, muy bien joven ¿que querias decir?

Naruto: tengo una pregunta, ¿para que quieres conseguir el orb?

Kusaka: es una buena pregunta, como seguramente saben, la persona que llegue a tocar el orb obtendra grandes poderes y un basto conocimiento, pero el orb es solo el camino que me guiara a lo que realmente deseo

Asuma: ¿lo que realmente desea?

Sasuke: entonces si el orb no es tu verdadero objetivo ¿cual es?

Kusaka: lo que quiero es encontrar la manera para poder crear...la piedra filosofal

Tsunade: ¿la piedra filosofal?

Gai: ¿que es esa piedra? una joya valiosa

Kusaka: ¿por que no se lo preguntan a los dos muchachos? seguro que ellos pueden responderles (haciendo que todos volteen a ver a naruto y yusei los cuales estaban bastantes sorprendidos)

Sakura: oigan ¿que es la piedra filosofal?

Yusei: una simple roca color roja como la sangre, que era capas de convertir el dolor en delicia, la guerra en victoria y la muerte en vida, es por eso que se le dio ese nombre, era el deseo de cualquier amante del conocimiento

Naruto: la piedra filosofal es tambien conocido como el amplificador legendario

Sasuke: ¿amplificador?

Naruto: si, es capas de permitirle a un alquimista hacer una transmutacion tras otra sin siquiera usar un circulo de transmutacion, incluso permite vencer el principio de la equivalencia de intercambia para poder obtener lo que sea sin entregar algo a cambio

Kusaka: la piedra filosofal, la piedra del profeta, la piedra celestial, la tinta roja, el gran elixir, el ultimo elemento, tantos nombres para un solo objeto, lamentablemente no pude encontrar la forma de forjar la piedra cuando vi la verdad a traves de la puerta, pero estoy seguro de que cuando consiga el orb sabre como hacerlo, y asi podre hacer lo que quiera

Naruto: ni creas que te dejaremos hacer lo que se te venga en gana

Codicia: (sonriendo con superioridad) fuertes palabras para un enano como tu

Naruto: ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO? (furiosos con ojos blancos y dientes de piraña)

Neji: naruto no te dejes llevar por eso

Shino: cierto tenemos que encargarnos de ellos ahora antes de que piensen ir al templo

Kusaka: bueno, lamentablemente no puedo dejar que se inmiscuyan en mi camino (en eso chasquea los dedos y desde los arboles bajan una gran cantidad de criaturas que parecian ser mitad leon mitad lagarto con alas de aguila)

Sakura: ¡¿que son estas cosas?

Tsunade: ¿que clase de criaturas son estas?

Jiraiya: responde ¿es algun jutsu de invocacion?

Kusaka: todo lo contrario, esto que ven es el avance de mi investigacion alquimica

Kurenai: ¡¿como?

Yusei: (serio) ya veo, creaste animales con ayuda de la alquimia

Naruto: en otras palabras, transmutaste animales para crear quimeras

Kusaka: muy perspicaces, pero eso no los salvara

Despues de decir estas palabras las quimeras se lanzaron a atacar a los shinobis mientras que estos se defendian como podian al mismo tiempo que los malos se disponian a ver divertidos como los ninjas intentaban acabar con las quimeras, la pelea se hacia cada ves mas dificil haciendo que algunos muestren señales de cansancion, los malos de esta historia aprovecharon ese momento para retirarse mientras dejaban que las quimeras se encarguen de los shinobis

Kiba: (golpando una quimera) ¿que acaso no se acaban nunca?

Neji: (con el biakugan activado) eso parece

Yusei: tenemos que apurarnos antes de que lleguen al templo

Naruto: cierto (en eso ve que una quimera hiba a atacar por detras a sakura) ¡largate adefesio! (en ese momento los ojos de naruto se volvieron amarillos y lo rodeo un aura de color azul, justo cuado golpeo a la quimera (libero una rafaga de viento de su puño que la mando a volar) ¿otra ves? (en eso un fuerto viendo empieza a envolverlo y cuando ete se disipa naruto tenia puesta una armadura azul con alas en la espalda, con apariencia de aguila)

Sasuke: imposible

Jiraiya: /sus ojos cambiaron, un aura misteriosa, capacidad de controlar el viento, y una armadura, ¿sera este el resultado del entrenamiento de la bitacora/ (en eso una quimera estaba por atacarlo)

Tsunade: ¡JIRAIYA!

Yusei: (se le ponen los ojos verdes y lo rodea un aura roja) atras (golpea a la quimera liverando un relampago de su mano el cual lo envuelve hasta que desaparece mostrando una armadura roja de dragon alado) ¿como es posible?

Jiraiya: ya entiendo son los resultados de la bitacora

Sasuke: entonces si asi esta la cosa (sus ojos cambia y lo rodea un aura negra)

Shikamaru: lo mas probable es que... (sus ojos cambian y lo rodea un aura verde)

Raisuke: nosotros tambien podamos (sus ojos cambian y lo rodea un aura blanca)

Neji: entonces intentemoslo (sus ojos cambian y lo rodea un aura marron)

En eso los cuatro se dispusieron a atacar, al aserlo sasuke lanzo una rafaga de fuego de su mano, despues el fuego empezo a rodearlo hasta que desaparecio mostrando una armadura negra de leon, del puño de raisuke salio una bentisca, despues de eso su cuerpo empezo a congelarse y despues el gielo se destruyo mostrando una armadura plateada de lobo, de la mano de shikamaru salio agua a gran presion la cual lo rodeo en un tornado el cual cuando desaparecio rebelo a shikamaru con una armadura verde de jaguar y caundo neji lanzo un ataque de puño suave causo un leve temblor en la tierra, la cual se fracturo en pedazos cubriendo su cuerpo y despues se destrozo revelando a neji con una armadura marron de tigre

Sasuke: este debe ser el poder oculto en nuestro interior del que nos hablo el rikudou sennin

Neji: si, y se siente muy bien

Raisuke: bueno ahora que tenemos estos poderes, solo hay una cosa que hacer

Naruto: si (cerrando su puño) ¡vamos a acabar con estas cosas!

Yusei: muy bien al ataque

Dicho esto los seis empezaron a pelear con sus nuevos poderes, sasuke, raisuke, shikamaru y neji se encargaban de las quimeras en la superficie mienras que naruto y yusei peleaban contra las que volaban, minutos despues todas las quimeras ya estaban muertas pues los seis atacaron tambien con sus ataques elementales

Naruto: terminamos

Shikamaru: si pero fue bastante problematico

Neji: recuerda que esto aun no se acaba

Raisuke: es cierto, tenemos que ir al templo

Shikamaru: ah que fastido amigo

Sakura: ¡oigan ¿como es que hicieron eso? (impaciente por saber)

Ino: si queremos saber

Jiraiya: ya entiendo

Tenten: ¿que cosa? maestro jiraiya

Jiraiya: esos poderes, son los resultados del entrenamiento de la bitacora

Chouji: ¿la bitacora del rikudou sennin les dio esos poderes?

Jiraiya: no lo, talves esos poderes talves estaban ya en sus cuerpo, solo que dormidos por ejemplo, las armaduras de naruto y yusei son iguales cuando ambos usaron ese jutsu del clan asakura, significa que los animales que representan esas armaduras son sus espiritus internos y sus ojos cambian pareciendose al de los animales, ademas al parecer que todos son capaces que manejar un elemento en particular, fuego, agua, viento, tierra, relampago y hielo

Tsunade: ademas parece que los colores de sus armaduras se vasan en sus escencias y en su chakra, por ejemplo shikamaru, el puede controlar el agua, si fuera por su elemento entonces su armadura deberia ser azul no verde

Jiraiya: si es posible que tengas razon

Naruto: pero, ¿como detenemos este poder? si lo usamos demasiado puede que nos agotemos (en eso susu su armadura se desvanece hasta desaparecer) ¿que diablos? ya no esta

Kakashi: parece que esas armaduras solo aparecen cuando ustedes lo desean y lo mismo ocurre cuando se van

Yusei: veamos (se concentra por un segundo y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y su armadura desaparece) es verdad

Sasuke: parece que ya estamos manejando estos poderes (desapareciendo la armadura y cambiando sus ojos como los demas)

Tsunade: bueno despues se pondran a platicar sobre eso

Naruto: es verdad debemos apurarnos

Yusei: si porque sino sera tarde y ese tal kusaka sabra como crear la piedra filosofal, vamonos

Despues de esto, todos siguieron su camino hacia el templo, sin saber el secreto que escondia ese lugar

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡LA CIUDAD SECRETA! ¡EL CREADOR CONTRA LA CREACION! ¡EL PECADOR QUE ENFRENTA SUS PECADOS!


End file.
